


她和他的表达方式　Their Expression

by zoeyeh



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), 匪徒, 黑街
Genre: F/M, GANGSTA同人, 她和他的表达方式, 尼爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 92,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyeh/pseuds/zoeyeh
Summary: ［未完结，作者尚在努力更新中］尼古拉斯X爱丽克斯Oh, how to I express my love?Let you know I love you?





	1. 手语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

**──有时手心的温度也是一种语言。**

风和日丽的早晨，爱丽克斯手捧着装满刚出炉的面包和水果的纸袋，正迈开步伐走出热闹的商店街区。

她哼着轻快的小调，丝毫不在意视线因眼前的食物堆遮掩。

“Seven lonely days make one lonely week. Seven lonely nights make one lonely me……”

砰──！

“呀啊啊啊！”爱丽克斯感到一阵天旋地转，等到回过神时，早已是双腿大开、裙底风光被人一览无遗的狼狈模样了。

似还有人因此吹着嘲讽般的口哨。

“……真是糟透了。”

纸袋里的苹果落下了几颗，她慌忙地并拢双腿，一边拾起受碰撞的苹果。

肩膀在此时被人重重地点了一下，她迷茫地抬起头，与一位白发苍苍的老先生对上视线。

“啊……非常抱歉！”迟疑了几秒，爱丽克斯连忙向被她撞倒的老先生赔不是。她放下装满食物的纸袋，费尽力气将老先生扶了起来。

老先生先是摇摇手，浅灰色的眼瞳散发着怒气，接着像是意识到什么般瞪大眼珠，视线向下，猛地就腿软似的整个人扑倒在爱丽克斯的怀里。爱丽克斯吓了一跳，因为他的脑袋就这样不偏不倚击中她柔软的胸部上。

“老爷爷您没事吧？”

老先生半瞇着眼注视着眼前的深沟，不发一语。

“您怎么不说话呢？如果不舒服的话，我可以送您到医生那里──”

老先生立马摆手像是要爱丽克斯别再说话，而后他扶着爱丽克斯的手站稳脚步，用手指着自己的嘴巴，在她眼前挥了挥。

爱丽克斯皱着眉心想了几秒，“您不能说话？”

老先生用力点头，随即又快速比了一连串的手语。

虽然爱丽克斯自学了些手语，但是老先生的手语实在比得太快了，她一点也没看懂。“抱歉……我不是很明白您的意思……”

老先生叹了口气，便从有些破旧的外套口袋里，掏出一枝钢笔和一本小型的记事本。

他翻到空白页上，迅速在上头写下一串句子。

“可以送我回去吗？”爱丽克斯将纸上的内容读出来，老先生听着用力点头。

“可是……”她露出了犹豫，因为她得回去做饭给那两个饿着肚子的男人吃。

老先生听了不禁将两条粗粗的眉毛拧成一个倒八字，半瞇着灰瞳，他用力敲打自己的后背，表示自己整个身体都还因为爱丽克斯的撞击疼着。

最后爱丽克斯拗不过老先生的执意，只能扶着他送他回家。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯很久没有乘坐双层巴士了，她跟着老先生搭了几十分钟的路程，来到一个可以看见海岸的偏僻街区。

老先生又拉着她走了几分钟的路，才到了老先生所谓的“家。”

凯因（caelum）收容中心──爱丽克斯看着大门外残破肮脏的木制招牌，狐疑地搀着老先生走了进去。

迎面而来的是另一位白发苍苍的老先生，他拄着黑色拐杖，在距离他们约莫一公尺处停下脚步。

“克隆多，你带了什么人回来？”

爱丽克斯忍不住紧张起来，因为面前老先生的口气隐含着不善。

身旁的克隆多立即又在纸上写了一串句子：亚纳那家伙看不见，但是耳朵和鼻子特别好。你就跟他说，你不是什么坏人，是我的朋友。

爱丽克斯只能无奈地咬着唇，照着念道：“亚纳先生……我是克隆多先生的朋友，名叫爱丽克斯。很、很高兴认识您！”

“呿！真是不得了啊克隆多，都一把老骨头了还带了个妞回来，是想让自己早点死吗？”

克隆多听了额头不免冒起青筋，他奋笔疾书地又写了一串句子要爱丽克斯代为转达。

“那个……亚纳先生……克隆多先生说他并没有找乐子，事实上我也不是您说的‘那个’……我是因为克隆多先生身体不舒服，所以才──”

“总而言之你就是被克隆多那色老头给骗过来了吧！”亚纳从嘴里发出了啧啧的不满声响。

克隆多更怒了，又写了一串句子：你跟他说别那么老古板，包茎老处男，有个年轻的妞过来聊聊天也挺不错的啊。

爱丽克斯无语地看着纸上充满低俗语汇的句子，她深吸口气，用更加有礼貌的字词说道：“没有这回事，毕竟是我先撞上克隆多先生害得他受伤的。带他回家也是理所当然，而且我也很高兴能跟两位先生聊天。”

“哎呀哎呀，什么事情这么热闹？”一道含糊不清的声音突然打断了他们的对话，来的又是一位白发苍苍的老先生，“怎么有个漂亮小妞呢？克隆多啊，真有你的。”

克隆多半瞇着眼，接着向那位笑容满面的老先生比了手语──这次爱丽克斯看懂了，是“不要勉强自己说话”的意思。

克隆多发现爱丽克斯正看着他，又指着自己的耳朵摇手表示：他听不见。

爱丽克斯霎那间明白了这间收容所设立的目的──收容着这些残疾的人们，就好似她所居住的艾尔盖斯托姆街区收容着先天上缺陷的黄昏人种般。

无法说话、看不见、听不见……都让她想起了因为瘾毒而渐渐衰弱的那些特别的“人们”。

油生的同情心让她心头一阵麻痛，她咧着嘴露出了大大的笑容，向听不见的老先生打招呼，“您好，我是爱丽克斯。”她用着自己仅知的手语一边说道。

“爱丽……克斯？”

“是的。”她点点头，对于沙哑又含糊不清的咬字有点恍惚。

毕竟尼古拉斯从来没有这样叫过她的名字……

不！她怎么又开始介意这种莫名其妙的事了！

“那么爱丽小妞……如果你不嫌弃我们这帮臭老头的话，下次要不要带朋友一起过来玩呢？”

“朋……朋友吗？”爱丽克斯偏头想了想，看着面前的老爷爷们闪烁着期待的目光，她笑着答应道：“我会再过来拜访的，也会更努力学习手语……”

亚纳此时插话：“记得礼物那种麻烦的东西就不用带了，人过来就行。我们这里收容着的就是一群寂寞又空虚的糟老头，小姐你过来对我们来说可是沙漠中的绿洲啊。”

所有人都不约而同地点点头。

后来爱丽克斯发现时候也不早了，便向他们道别，并承诺会在下周再次拜访他们这群活泼又硬朗的老爷爷们。

＊＊＊

这两天爱丽克斯都在烦恼着该如何不带上礼物，又有礼貌地拜访老爷爷们的方法。她一边哼着小曲晾起男人们的衬衫，思绪在此刻豁然开朗──

“有了……唱歌就行了吧？”她自问自答，整好竹竿上湿溽溽的衣物，并带上手语教学书后，她走下楼来到了属于自己独处的暗巷角落。

坐在微湿的石制阶梯上，她一边翻阅着书籍，一边唱起令人怀念的曲子：“Long, long ago. There was a man named Pax who couldn't see the sky……Long, long ago. There was a woman named Amica who couldn't sing or talk……”

那日在乘坐巴士回到便利屋前，克隆多先生向她表明了，如果能让那位听不见声音的瓦格鲁先生看见她很好地比手语和他对话的话，他一定会非常高兴……

也因为如此，她更加努力地唱歌并辅助性地比着手语──虽然从外人看来很滑稽就是了。

“Oh, how to I express my love? Let you know that I love you?”

我爱你……我爱你这句话要怎么比呢？

她迅速地向后翻阅着书籍，却遍寻不着，最后才发现这个最简单但又最真诚的句子是放在“谢谢”之后的那页。

她照著书中的指示演练了一遍──先是用手指指向自己，再接着一手拳紧，另手在拳头上做着摩画抚摸的动作，随后再指向对方。

“I love you. I love you. I love you. Cause I……love……”她低着头用手指着前方，唱出了最后一个字，“You……”

皮鞋咯噔的声音随着她的歌声停了下来，爱丽克斯不禁茫然地抬眼，却发现尼古拉斯正搔着头，用一种奇怪的眼神盯着她瞧。

“尼、尼古拉斯！？你怎么在这？”

尼古拉斯耸耸肩，难得张嘴说话了，“……被沃里克派来找你。”接着他又用一种更诡异的目光扫视着她。

怎么办啊，碰巧她手比划着“我爱你”的手势指向了尼古拉斯，真是尴尬得想找个地钻了啊。

“那个……尼古拉斯，你知道我不是那个意思……总之……就是唱歌的练习──”

可尼古拉斯却没有多做什么反应，只是手指向二楼敞开的玻璃窗，示意她赶紧上楼去找沃里克。

“笨蛋……”她垂首懊恼地骂道，也不晓得是责备自己的自作多情，还是气尼古拉斯根本不把她当作女人看待。

“……讨厌你，讨厌死了！”

＊＊＊

终于迎来了拜访凯因收容所的周末了。

爱丽克斯扎起了一束清爽干净的长马尾，穿着清凉的细肩带敞胸洋装，稍稍化了点妆，正准备要出门。

“沃里克，今天能不能陪我去一个地方？”

几秒钟如同空白的沉默，才让爱丽克斯发觉沃里克已经出门。她懊恼地抿起嘴，从眼角余光中发现了另一位靠在窗边发呆的慵懒男人。

要问他吗？可是一定会被拒绝的，如果被拒绝的话……绝对会被打击到要颓丧好几天才能平复吧。

没想到自己已经变成这么没勇气的女人了……

她有些沮丧地弯腰穿起高跟鞋，转头向尼古拉斯说道：“我去一个地方。”

“哪里？”尼古拉斯状似漫不经心地问了句，她想，大概是形式上的那种敷衍吧。都是成年人了，互不干涉彼此的行动自由也是必然的。

“就是那么一个地方……”她忽然找死地话锋一转，刻意用同样漫不经心的态度问他，“你想一起去吗？”

尼古拉斯顿了一秒，先是皱起眉，接着甩了甩手，向是告诉她要去就自己去。

虽然明白一定会得到拒绝的答案，但这种态度实在是太让人来气了！爱丽克斯不满地哼了一声，嘴里咒骂着“混蛋”，就这样匆匆地走下楼。

对于她的邀约不稀罕就算了！她就开开心心地自己去！反正，本来也没打算找他的，只是“顺道”而已，顺道！

在心里一连串责备尼古拉斯不是的爱丽克斯，一点也没发现克隆多站在她的面前，竟还羞耻地让自己的胸部撞在了他的脸上。

“啊，对不起……克隆多先生。”

克隆多似乎吸了一大口气，才从她的胸上离开。

“您怎么会在这里呢？”

克隆多用手比划道：因为等不及见小妞你。我可是一大早就来了啊，这里还真是错综复杂，相当不好找呢。

“是……是这样吗？那么我们一起走吧。”爱丽克斯有些讶异于他的过度热情，但这样子，至少还能安慰她有那么一点的女性魅力吧？

虽然对象是老爷爷就是了。

她和善地勾起克隆多的手如同搀扶般，但这位老先生却食髓知味地伸直了手臂，对她的屁股上下其手。得手了竟还笑得一副人畜无害的模样。

爱丽克斯只得按捺住汹涌上来的火气、尴尬一笑，心想自己的运气还真背──身边的男人要不是个变态色狼，要不就是一块笨得要死的木头……真是……气死人了！

气死人了！

鼓起嘴的爱丽克斯很是可爱，让风化许久都要枯萎的克隆多也笑得合不拢嘴，只是身后的视线实在扎得克隆多很不舒适，他停下了脚步，用眼神示意爱丽克斯转头查看。

“咦？尼古拉斯？”她随即发出了惊呼。

尼古拉斯用不是很友善的目光瞪着她，张嘴质问道：“你又开始做‘那种事’了吗？钱不够用了？”

“那也不关你的事吧！你不是不想跟我出去吗？”可恶又笨蛋的尼古拉斯，竟然会误会她重操旧业……她才不会再做那种事，她已经受过了那种非人的生活了……难道在他眼里，她是那种随便的女人吗？

胸口有点痛……爱丽克斯撇过头，似乎不愿再看着尼古拉斯的脸。

“放你一个人出去，不知道又会干些什么蠢事。”

“我才不会！我又不是小孩子……而且，明明是尼古拉斯你才会做蠢事。”奇怪……这人原本是这么爱说话的吗？今天简直像吃了炸药般跟她对杠似的……

被晾在一旁的克隆多实在是看傻了眼，他不免拍了拍爱丽克斯的肩膀，示意她消停，一边用手语问道：“爱人？”

没想到爱丽克斯的反应超乎他的想象，她红着脸，一脸怒然地反驳：“不是！才不是！绝对不是！”

克隆多笑了笑，有点坐看好戏。

爱丽克斯不禁闷哼一声拉着他向前走，但在听到牌子的当当声后又转过头，“不要跟过来！”一边举起双手对着尼古拉斯比了个大叉。

但尼古拉斯仍旧不理会，就这样继续跟在了爱丽克斯和克隆多的身后。

“你是跟踪狂吗？”

“……顺路。”

＊＊＊

坐在巴士上的爱丽克斯总是时不时地回头瞄着尼古拉斯，也总是被尼古拉斯察觉到视线后移开自己的目光，这样一来一往的攻防战，连坐在一旁的克隆多看得都累了。

趁这一次爱丽克斯再度坐正，他倏地按住她的肩头，用手语问她：不累吗？

“不……就是怕他跟丢……找不到回去的路……才不是在意什么的！”

克隆多立时用一副不相信的表情盯着她羞红的脸面，他搔搔头，实在搞不懂现在年轻人的想法……表达感情──不就是男人送花，女人接受这样简单的事吗？

算了，也许到了这个世代又变回含蓄的方式了吧？

“克隆多先生，我们是到站了吗？”在下车前的一分钟，爱丽克斯一边向克隆多问话，一边站起来注视着坐在后面打盹的男人。待克隆多一点头，她马上伸手去摇男人的身体叫他起来。

“尼古拉斯，该下车了。”

＊＊＊

凯因收容所的老爷爷们已经站在大门口迎接爱丽克斯他们了。一个一个都往爱丽克斯簇拥而上，尼古拉斯和克隆多的下场当然是被挤出来，不过老当益壮的克隆多倒马上又挤了进去，只留下尼古拉斯一个人看着疯狂的争夺混战。

“欸？是真的吗？”

爱丽克斯开怀的笑脸映在他的眼底，他搔搔头似在思考，接着就把挂在胸前显露的金属牌子藏进白衬衫里。

不一会儿，人群的力量把爱丽克斯托着往前走。

“等等、等等──”爱丽克斯被一群热情（附带借机揩油）的老爷爷们挤得喘不过气，但她仍旧突破重围，回头走到尼古拉斯的面前，霸气地拉住他的手腕往前一带。“不要跟丢了，你这个笨蛋！”

“唷，小爱丽，要你带的是朋友，却是男朋友吗？”

“……才不是！”

“爱丽小妞生气了？”

“我没有生气。”

“所以难道是……不伦？”几个拄着拐杖的老爷爷不约而同地哈哈大笑起来。

爱丽克斯实在不知该怎么阻止他们口中的误会，只能咬着唇低头装作没听到。反正尼古拉斯一定也一副事不关己的模样吧。好讨厌，要一个人面对这样强烈的困窘和尴尬……

“到了到了！”瓦格鲁含糊不清的声音又一次引起了爱丽克斯的注意，所有人无不停下脚步，用热烈的掌声和欢呼正式欢迎两个久违的年轻客人。

面前──几张木制的桌子和椅子置放在微湿的草地上，两根竹竿架起了一条手写的欢迎横幅，围栅后面的景色则是难能可见的蔚蓝海洋，爱丽克斯看得有些出神。

“你就是爱丽克斯‧贝尼迪特小姐吧？”

一位长相斯文的中年男性走到爱丽克斯的面前，轻轻地伸手握住她，并带上一道诚挚的微笑，“我是这间收容所的管理员，名作里奥。”

“你好，很高兴认识你。”

“我也是。”

约莫经过了十秒，男人却没有放开女人的手……

众人见管理员迟迟没有松开手，开始不约而同地发出了不满的声响，“喂，里奥你这家伙也太贼了吧！快点放开小爱丽的手啊！”

“还特地梳了头、穿新的衬衫，真是只阴险的狐狸！”

“真、真的非常抱歉……”里奥露出了不好意思的笑容，爱丽克斯才感觉到握着她的手似乎正在发抖？

看他的样子也不像是装出来的……

“老毛病犯了……手麻掉了。”他自嘲似地笑了起来，连忙用另只手把麻痹的右手抽离。

在一旁看着的老人们倒是很不以为然，“少骗人了，你这情场浪子。”

“那招之前也对过莎莉莱茵夫人呢。”

大家又再度捧腹大笑，管理员里奥则略带困窘地说道：“不好意思让小姐你见笑了……事实上我们今天都很紧张，一大早就开始准备了。你现在看到的菜肴都是我们大叔亲自下厨的家乡菜，希望你不要嫌弃啊。”

“真的──很谢谢大家，明明我什么礼物都没有带过来。”爱丽克斯下意识地向前鞠躬。这对老爷爷们来说无疑是一饱眼福的“谢意”，欢呼声此起彼落，虽然她本人一点也没有要用胸部酬谢的意思就是了。

“爱丽小妞，能不能再稍微低一点？”

“喂！你这该死的老不休！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”

她用微笑带过，总觉得自己在不知不觉中又被调戏了。

“那……那个。”爱丽克斯想起了还有更重要的“正事”要做，便迅速调整好自己的呼吸，像在做事前准备般，她向老爷爷们询问道：“我知道这有点唐突，但是我想唱一首歌做为谢礼献给各位先生们，不知道大家愿不愿意──”

“什么？有这等好事？”已经有几位老爷爷开了威士忌畅饮起来，还把站在一旁宛如木头的尼古拉斯硬拉着坐下。“有美酒还有美人唱歌，哪有不愿意的？今天真是太美好了！”

“唱吧唱吧，房里那台破收音机我都听腻了！”

“大家快来给爱丽小妞鼓鼓掌吧！”

“唷！我们可爱的爱丽小妞要唱歌啦！”

掌声和老爷爷们的欢呼声令爱丽克斯有些紧张，她不禁闭起眼深深地吸了口气。“我要唱的这首歌《His and Her Expression》是小时候在东门听到一个旅人所唱的。因为没有乐器，所以希望大家帮我打拍子，像这样──”

她微笑地打起了四四拍。

见大家都开始配合地打节拍（除了尼古拉斯），她缩起腹部，张嘴唱道：

“_Long, long ago._

_There was a man named Pax_

_who couldn't see the sky._

_Long, long ago._

_There was a woman named Amica_

_who couldn't sing or talk._

_The war made them in darkness._

_The death let them hurt and cry._

_But some day,_

_they met in the bright night._

_Suddenly, they fell in love._

_Amica couldn't speak but gave him a hug._

_Pax couldn't see but told his love._

_Oh, how to I express my love?_

_Let you know that I love you?_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Cause I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Cause I love you._

_I love you._

_So please express your love._”

在唱歌的期间，她竭尽所能地一边比着手语，在看到瓦格鲁先生满意的表情后，她更加专注于这件事情上。

虽然知道唱歌本身是件非常开心的事，但是能让大家都这么高兴，她真的很感动。

其实帮助人并不需要什么力量和钱财，有时候简单的一首歌就能让人得到心情的抒放和救赎，如果不是沃里克帮她找到工作，她也不会懂这个道理了──

找一天也郑重地谢谢他们两个吧。

她拉开嗓子唱出了最后一段，“……I love you. I love you. I love you. Cause I love you. I love you. So please express your love.”

“我们也爱你喔，小爱丽。”老爷爷们莫不对着她比起我爱你的手语，有的人则是用双手框成一个心型，再附送飞吻。

“谢、谢谢你们！”老爷爷们虽然跟沃里克一样有些轻浮，但他们都是好人，爱丽克斯想着想着眼眶不自觉地积累起泪水。

“喂，小子你不表达一下嘛！”

不知何时矛头竟指向了疑似发呆的尼古拉斯，一群人把他拱起来，一边逼他做与他们一样的手势，“你就不向小爱丽她表示一点感谢之意吗？”

爱丽克斯见了这种为难的状况连忙缓颊，“他……他听不见，所以没关系的，大家不要再逼迫他了。”

谁知瓦格鲁在此时嗤了好大一声，“说什么傻话！我虽然听不见，但是我的‘心’ 能明确感受到小姐你的歌声，而且手语也比得很不错，如何能视而不见呢？”

“就是啊，这样太不够意思了小哥。”

“赶紧表示一下吧。”

爱丽克斯尴尬地看着尼古拉斯，心想他大概也不会随着老爷爷们的瞎起哄而真的做，但──

“唉唷唉唷！这不是做得很好嘛！”

她红着脸看着尼古拉斯的手指慢慢指向自己，即使身旁围绕着老爷爷们的嘶吼，现在的她也什么都听不到了……

“她是我的女人。”这是他懒得解释时，在乔爱尔婆婆面前说的同情借口。

自己当然知道他们是出于怜悯才收留她，也知道尼古拉斯是怕麻烦才说出这样的话……但是当下还是有点高兴。

当然现在也……虽然知道那是被逼迫的。

“啊，笨过头了。”

对于这样总是为了一点小事而七上八下的自己，觉得非常愚蠢。但，又容忍这份愚蠢打转心头……无止尽的循环，说的或许是这种情况吧？

“贝尼迪特小姐，不吃点东西吗？”管理员里奥首先打破了她无垠的自我责备，将一盘炖肉马铃薯递到她面前。

“好、好的。”

“我们边吃边聊吧。”里奥笑道。

＊＊＊

不知何时尼古拉斯也被赶到了同桌的位子上。

里奥优雅地吃着炖肉，一边慢条斯理地向爱丽克斯问道：“请问这位先生是黄昏人种吗？”

“是……”

等等！里奥先生为什么这么问呢？难道这个地方也是“排挤”的地方吗？

她这才意识到尼古拉斯不愿出远门的理由──在艾尔盖斯托姆就已经明显地受到迫害了，她却还问尼古拉斯要不要一道出去……真是笨蛋！

里奥应是感受到了爱丽克斯的紧张，连忙摇手解释道：“抱歉，我没有要歧视的意思。是克隆多告诉我的，其实先生你大可不用把牌子藏起来，我们这里的人跟你们并没有什么不同……”

“这是什么意思？”爱丽克斯忍不住插话。

“嗯……1908年的东西统一战争，你们有听过吗？”

“大概知道一点点。”

“也是。”里奥笑了笑，听得出一点戏谑的意味，他阖起掌心继续说道：“毕竟这是个禁忌的话题，对外公布的Célébrer案例不过是事实中的一点皮毛，因为事情的真相足以撼动当今的政权，所以呢，老一辈的人也尽可能只字不提，就怕脑袋落地……不过，我觉得还是有必要跟你们这些年轻一代诉说一下上一代当年的‘英勇’，你们说是吧？”

“是……类似于人体试验那样的吗？”

“猜得不错。”里奥说着突然就把西装裤的裤管卷起来，他的小腿布满着或粗或细的白筋，就好像寄生于皮肤下的蛇蔓延在他的肌肉上，肌肉也因为萎缩而使得小腿变形。爱丽克斯看到这幅样子忍不住摀住嘴巴，说不出任何话来。

“这间收容所Caelum（天堂），就是收容着东西统一战争第一批人体开发试验Carnelevarium（狂欢节）的战俘的后代，政府称我们作Absolvo（宽恕）。是不是非常讽刺呢？”

“……”

她完全不知道该怎么回话……

“管理员先生，瞧你把小姐吓得──”一位不良于行的老先生突然就插话进来，并拉开里奥身旁的座位坐下，“我是弗洛萨兹，如你所见，我跟管理员的病况都还算好的……反观其他人，他们所拥有的缺陷都对生活上造成极大的不便。即使政府每年将救济金拨给我们收容所使用，但实际的医疗费仍旧远远不够。像今天这样的大鱼大肉，可是非常难得的。”

“那我们还这样叨扰──”

“不用介意。我们可是非常开心的。”里奥扬起笑容，一边看着尼古拉斯的脸说道：“所以先生你大可不必把牌子藏起来。对我们来说，你们拥有的牌子就好像证明自己是个英勇的战士。相比之下，我们只能待在这种偏僻的地方当个孤独的老人呢。就我个人而言，戴牌子，可是很帅气的啊！”

“哈哈哈，里奥你又说这种奇怪的话了。”

“我可是非常认真的。”他诚挚一笑。

接着他们又喝酒聊天了好一会儿。

吹着沁凉的海风，爱丽克斯发觉自己不知晓的事情实在是太多太多了。有一阵子她还自怨自艾地认为不会有人比她更悲惨，但是她却从没想过，世界的另一端还有人因为天生的缺陷而不能料理生活……

谁愿意继承下投药的遗毒呢？

如果这个世界的人们没有一点贪念的话，就不会有那样可怕的实验出现了吧？

“对了小姐，你唱的那首歌啊，我也曾经听过呢。”不知何时里奥先生和尼古拉斯已经不见踪影，只留下弗洛萨兹坐在她的面前喝着白兰地，“你知道那首歌的意思吗？”

“大概是……战争过后的爱情故事？”

“哎呀呀，不是那样的。”弗洛萨兹哈哈大笑，还打个一个响彻云霄的饱嗝。“如果不懂拉丁文的话，确实会不知道歌词的意思。我说给你听啊──男人名字的Pax指的是和平的意思；女人名字的Amica说的是妓女，当然更深层的意思是指‘爱’唷。那是一首反战的和平之歌，毕竟维持四年的战争让人民非常痛苦，但又不能明确地说出来，也就只能把希望寄托在歌曲里了。”

爱丽克斯听了不禁瞪大双眼，“所以这首歌表达的爱其实是……”

“是国家。”弗洛萨兹边说边用双手框起一个心形，“怎么，小姐难道误会成情人之间的爱了吗？难道今天唱这首歌也是意有所指给那位小哥听？”

“不！我……”她一时语塞。

嘎吱──嘎吱──

类似于滚轮压辗地面石子的声音忽然回荡在海风当中，也打断了他们的对话。里奥先生再度出现了。他推着坐在轮椅上的长发少年，身旁还站了块名作尼古拉斯的木头。

“欸？你们……？”

“捷玛怎么过来啦？”弗洛萨兹似是喝茫了般，摇摇晃晃地走到轮椅少年的面前，大掌用力揉着少年柔顺的金色发丝。“早上不是还很不舒服吗？”

里奥耸耸肩，有点无可奈何。“他说似乎很热闹，所以无论如何都想过来。”

“这美少年也到了叛逆期了啊哈哈哈！还是，其实是想见漂亮的小姐呢？”弗洛萨兹回头向爱丽克斯抛了一个媚眼。

爱丽克斯有些不自在地笑了笑，她蹲下身看着少年漂亮的翠绿色眼瞳，向他打声招呼，“你好，我是爱丽克斯。”

少年没有对答，倒是里奥出声说道：“抱歉。他的视力已经退化到几乎看不见东西了……耳朵也听不见，声带也退化到不能发出声音的地步……所以我想贝尼迪特小姐不如握住他的手或摸摸他的头比较能让他知道你是谁。”

爱丽克斯百感交集地凝望着拥有宝石般眼瞳的美丽少年。

如此漂亮的容颜，却拥有这世间最难承受的缺陷……她忍不住紧紧握住少年的手，将掌心的温度传达给他。虽然知道他听不见，但她还是笑着说：“很高兴认识你喔，捷玛。”

少年似是有感应般笑了起来，纤弱的手指有些无力地按着她的手背，像是在告诉她，他也很高兴能够一见。

她被少年的举动弄得眼眶湿热。

捷玛突然又拉起她的手凑到自己的鼻息前，爱丽克斯被这样突如其来的动作吓了一大跳。弗洛萨兹则连忙解释道：“虽然听不见、看不见又不能说话，但是我们美少年的鼻子可是非常灵的喔。”

“原、原来是这样。”她还自作多情地以为要被吻手背……

没想到捷玛好像知道她心里所想的荒唐事，竟还真的朝她带有旧伤疤的手背亲吻下去。

“等……”她不免害臊地急抽回手，惹得在一旁看好戏的老爷爷们哈哈大笑。

捷玛更是笑得贼兮兮的。

她撇过头，却发现尼古拉斯一个人皱起了眉心。

＊＊＊

他们直到夕阳出现才被凯因收容所的叔叔爷爷们放回去。

天穹此时溢开着迷人的金橙色，与海岸倒映的波光互衬互竞，或许是晚霞的红光造成的吧，爱丽克斯的脸颊被渲染上一层薄红。

她到最后还是不敌老爷爷们的邀约喝了点酒。借着微醺，她有些放肆地迈大步伐，在旁人眼里是非常粗鲁的，但对她而言却是不用扭捏造作的行走方式。

“吶，尼古拉斯。”她突然停下脚步，仰头看着有些刺眼的霞晖。“我觉得自己好像是很幸福的家伙呢──有手有脚，还可以听收音机跟唱歌，这些对他们来说都是奢求的幸福……”

尼古拉斯没有出声，只有他猛然煞停而致使胸前金属牌子撞击的吭当声。

“等沃里克有空的时候我们再一起过来吧。”

“……嗯。”

“尼古拉斯！”爱丽克斯转身面对他，然后向他比画着最初学习的手语──谢谢。

“谢谢你跟沃里克收留了我。虽然……”虽然总有一天会分别，但还是很高兴能够遇见你们两个。

真的很谢谢你们……

“你……难道是想搬去跟那群老头住吗？”尼古拉斯的眉心又皱紧了几分。

“我可没这么说。”

“……”他的嘴角似乎是上扬了一点点，拳起的右手留下了拇指和小指竖直，再对着空气向下一按。

爱丽克斯从没看过这个手势。“等等！尼古拉斯！那是什么意思？”

“哈……”接着他头也不回地抛下了她。

“尼古拉斯，你刚刚是笑了我吗！？”

他回头，在额头前比了个V的手势向上一挥。随后拔腿狂奔。

“竟然说我是笨蛋？给我站住！尼古拉斯！”

* * *

**SIGN LANGUAGE 手語**

Stay 留下來

Stupid 笨蛋


	2. 早餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

便利屋似乎也迎來了漫長的假期（沒有委託）。

然後──沃里克不見了。這是尼古拉斯一早起來發現的情況，當然這不是什麼大問題，事實上沃里克也經常外出……所以他習以為常地來到了地下室做著非人的鍛鍊運動。

時鐘的指針就這樣慢慢地從八點划到了十點。

尼古拉斯忽然覺得有些奇怪，他停下動作，隨手抓起一條毛巾掛在頸子上，一邊走上樓查看──

“那個”女人怎麼不見了？

他狐疑地環顧四周。心想難道她是跟沃里克出門了？還是不告而別？還是……？

啊，真麻煩。

麻煩死了──

胡思亂想的尼古拉斯最後忍不住推開她所就寢的房門。

“呼……呼……呼……”

愛麗克斯正發出平穩的呼吸聲，總的來說還在熟睡狀態。

映入眼簾，蓋在她身上的被子已然被揉成了一條棉被捲，連身裙也因為過短而露出了黑色底褲，掛在肩上的肩帶甚至落到一邊。結論是──相當糟糕的睡相。

尼古拉斯看著她的睡臉，覺得不好吵醒她，便轉身要離開。

胸前的牌子似是相互撞擊。

“……”雖然聽不到哐噹聲，但那女人肯定是聽到了……

該死的牌子。

“嗯……嗯……？”愛麗克斯發出疑問的聲音後又過了五秒，尼古拉斯僵著不動，她則嘣出像是見到鬼般的尖叫。

“你、你怎麼……尼古拉斯！？”

此時地板的震動告訴他她醒了。他回過頭，雖然知道解釋很麻煩，但是頭也不回離開也很麻煩。所以他佯作面無表情地指著她頭頂上的掛鐘，示意時候已經不早了。

“啊，對不起。我太晚起來了，我馬上去做早餐！”愛麗克斯尷尬地從床上爬起身，卻沒料到掛在身上的棉被會成為害得她走光的兇手……棉被的重量帶著她的肩帶往下墜──她半邊的胸乳竟這樣畢露在尼古拉斯的眼前。

“唔！”

“……”尼古拉斯像是不見怪地指著自己的肩膀，提醒她記得把肩帶拉好。

“哈啊！？”

愛麗克斯因為他木頭般的反應而受到莫大屈辱，立馬遮住自己的胸，一邊抓起枕頭往尼古拉斯的身上砸，“你這個變態！超級大色狼！假正經！猥瑣！笨蛋！”

說著說著，她因為怒赧，整張臉紅的像猴子屁股一樣。

“還不快走！”

尼古拉斯又抬眸看了一眼她，才抓著頭離開。

“可惡！好丟臉……”愛麗克斯低頭看著自己豐滿的胸部，再度進行自我責備。“以後還是不要嫌麻煩安安分分地穿內衣好了……”

不、不對，這好像不是問題的癥結點──

“難道我這麼沒有女人味？”她捧著自己的胸部又嘆了口氣。

啊，也有可能是那個笨蛋遁入空門了？

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯坐在破舊的沙發椅上發呆，愛麗克斯則拼命地以最快的速度準備早餐。

雖說美其名是發呆，但他的眼光還是時不時瞟向愛麗克斯。

換衣服了啊。他在心裡嘀咕著。

或許是被看個精光的緣故，愛麗克斯這次不再穿著暴露的衣服，妥妥實實地穿上了胸罩，上衣換了件黑色T恤，還穿上一條牛仔短褲──是相當普通又樸素的穿著。雖然這樣是有些刻意地暗指尼古拉斯是個色狼，但其實她只是害怕如果再走光又被他瞧見，而後他又做那種毫不在乎的反應的話……自己大概會真的失去作為女人的自信吧。

她一邊給自己找藉口，一邊切著洋蔥丁。

“奇怪……”明明泡過鹽水了，為什麼眼睛還是這麼刺？

愛麗克斯揉揉眼，再度切起洋蔥。“啊！”

“砰──”刀子落在砧板上的聲響在她的驚呼後震盪著。

她吮著被切傷的左手食指轉身，卻發現尼古拉斯已然站在她的身後許久了。

他抓住她的手腕把含在嘴中的食指給抽離，接著往他的面門湊近。

愛麗克斯不由得瞪大雙眼，心想他該不會要用他的嘴吸……吸她的手指？

怎麼辦……

怎麼辦？！

“不──”可惡，心臟跳得太快了。

但……他卻僅是皺眉嘖了一聲，把她的手臂向下一拽，再用自己白襯衫的一角壓住她的傷口止血。而後拉著她到沙發椅坐下。

他從沙發椅下拿出類似於醫護箱的盒子，替她上藥包紮。

“嘶……”碘酒滲入通紅的切口，她發出了刺痛般的氣音。

尼古拉斯的眉心又緊了幾分。

拿著紗布的他，在她的傷口讓包裹了好幾圈才停下。

愛麗克斯不懂了，明明這種小傷口只需要用創口貼這種便利的東西隔絕傷口跟空氣就好，用得著把她的食指包紮像根熱狗似的？

完成包紮後，尼古拉斯用手勢要她坐著別再做多餘的事，自己則一個人走到台子前準備接手她未完成的下廚工作。

愛麗克斯不由得跳起來──那是當然的，沃里克說過那傢伙是十足的料理白癡，讓他去切菜，還不如放血來得快。

她連忙拉住尼古拉斯的手臂，把刀子搶過來。

尼古拉斯瞪了她一眼，她不滿地說道：“我不是吸血鬼，我可不想吃鮮血大餐，你給我到沙發那裡乖乖坐下！”

“不要做了，叫外賣。”

“不過是切到手而已，你不用大驚小怪！”她放下鋒利的刀子，接著把尼古拉斯推到一旁。“你在這裡會妨礙我做菜啦。”

“我在這裡看著……免得你用手指入菜。”

“隨便你好了。”真是的。又不是她的父親，這樣管東管西管南管北……

她舉起刀子比之前更加小心地切著菜，但旁邊的視線實在讓她不大舒服……“你能不能別這麼看我？”

尼古拉斯不作聲，仍舊靠在角落──也就是上樓樓梯的位置，繼續我行我素地看著她。

啊，臉紅了。

她的視線在觸及到他的之後立即迴避。

他還是不懂為什麼臉紅，大概是因為洋蔥的關係吧？

＊＊＊

愛麗克斯終於做好了早餐，也終於能夠逃離某人眼神監視的酷刑了。此時尼古拉斯已經識相地坐在餐桌前，就像等待開飯的小孩子。

她微笑地端著早餐──蔬菜烘蛋和培根烤土司，將之推到尼古拉斯的面前。自己卻沒有坐下。

尼古拉斯不免抬起眼皮，先看看她，再看著對面的座位，他面帶疑惑地用手指敲著桌邊像是要她坐著一起吃。“……不坐？”

她沒有應答，像在思考什麼一樣，幾秒鐘後她把椅子拉開，往桌角那邊推過去一點，調到滿意的位置後，她才端正地坐在原本沃里克使用的位子上。

尼古拉斯覺得奇怪，他們的椅子好像被她有意無意地錯開了？

但愛麗克斯這麼做是有理由的──因為現在的她實在無法對上尼古拉斯的目光，所以只能依靠這種最根本的“物理”方法。

雖然這樣既刻意又愚蠢，可眼下已經沒有更好的應對措施了。

她輕嘆口氣，漫不經心地挖了一口烘蛋送進嘴裡。他則嘎吱嘎吱地吃著烤土司。

進食到一半的時候，始終低著頭的她再也忍不住地往斜前方瞄去，卻發現尼古拉斯盤中的食物沒有甚麼動靜，倒是食物的結構被“改變”了。

她看見他用湯匙挖掉烘蛋中間的蔬菜餡料，把青椒撥到盤子邊邊的一小隅。

愛麗克斯見到他如此對待食物，有些不高興，“你是在挑食嗎？”

尼古拉斯隨即吐出舌頭、半翻白眼，左手還在嘴前搧了搧，意即：很難吃，不喜歡。

“你如果不喜歡吃青椒的話，我剛剛要放進去的時候為什麼不告訴我？你、你不是一直盯著我看嗎！”

“……”才不會承認從頭到尾只盯著她的手看所以沒注意到青椒。

“但是！你已經這麼大了，又不是小孩子，為什麼不能吃青椒？”

“怪味……”說完，他把臉皺了起來。

“明明是很好吃的東西。”她用眼神責備他浪費食物。並用自己的湯匙盛滿整整一大口的青椒，把這樣的湯匙遞到了尼古拉斯的面前。“不可以浪費食物！”

尼古拉斯還是不死心地用手語表達他有多不能接受青椒。

“挑食的話，你覺得你還有體力再去執行委託嗎？”她把湯匙逼近他的嘴邊，又補了句重話，“挑食還是男人嗎？”

尼古拉斯不由得皺起眉，雖然心不甘情不願，但最後還是拗不過愛麗克斯的眼神，張嘴把青椒吞進肚子裡。

啊……真的吃下去了……

愛麗克斯收回沒有了青椒的湯匙。

她注視著湯匙……開始躊躇要不要使用湯匙──心想著是不是沾上另一個人口水的湯匙，煩惱著該如何入口的湯匙……

“間……間接……接……”思考已中斷。

她不免像機器人般僵硬地挖了一口烘蛋，然而──

“我回來了，小愛麗，我親愛的老婆！”

因為聽到另一個男人亢奮高調又輕浮的話語，她的神經立刻帶動所有的細胞叫囂反駁，“誰是你老婆啊！”

“當然是你啊～不過哪小尼克……你可不能再挑食了，不然新媽媽生氣的話又會和爸爸離婚的。爸爸已經不想再離婚了啦！”不知怎麼的，沃里克最近似乎熱衷在這奇怪的角色扮演上，他邊說邊衝下樓梯，立馬給愛麗克斯一個充滿愛意的背後抱。他接著抓住她緊握湯匙的右手腕，下巴則靠在她的肩上、耳鬢貼在她的側頰，再轉動她的手讓湯匙送到自己的嘴前，大口吃下。

“嗯，好吃！”沃里克咧嘴露出滿足的笑容，“我們小愛麗做的菜真是世界第一美味……嗯？奇怪？”

他看著愛麗克斯失魂落魄的表情，不禁捏捏她的臉頰，“身體不舒服嗎？”

“你──剛剛……”愛麗克斯低頭看著幾分鐘前讓她猶豫再三的湯匙，現在又多了另一個人的口水……

“是在生我偷吃的氣嗎？別生氣嘛！不然我餵小愛麗你吃吧？”沃里克此時已經奪走湯匙的主控權，挖了好大一口烘蛋，還親暱地對她說了聲“啊”。

他捏住她的臉，逼她張嘴吃下。

“你！”

“嗯？”沃里克眨眨眼。尼古拉斯則是一副隔岸觀火的姿態。

愛麗克斯瞬間從座位上跳了起來，轉身便是一陣猛踩，“我會替湯匙報仇的！”

“欸欸欸？好痛！”

砰──！

“小愛麗我錯了嘛……別打我了。”

“湯匙……湯匙它……你根本不懂！”她似乎已經語無倫次。

“好好好，湯匙？”他也一頭霧水。

“……”挑食的他則是發現她又臉紅了。

他想，今天的早餐聚會真是……挺有趣的。


	3. 噩梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

因为那日在送货的时候没有打伞，随着两个笨蛋体会淋雨的男人式浪漫后，爱丽克斯潇洒壮烈地生了一场大病──

全身无力，还渗出冷汗，她瘫在床上瞇眼看着床边两个神色紧张的男人。

不。紧张的大概只有沃里克吧？

“小爱丽，要不要我背你到泰奥医生那里？”沃里克宽厚的大掌触向她的额头，担心得眼眶都黑了一圈。

她摇摇头，忍着喉咙的刺痛艰难地发出声音，“这样会给医生添麻烦的……阿司匹林……吃阿司匹林应该就会好了……咳！我以前生病都自己买那个来吃……”

“不要勉强说话了，要开什么药泰奥医生会知道的。”沃里克拨开她额前的碎发，从尼古拉斯手中接过毛巾为她擦拭冷汗，把被子盖得更加严实后，他向尼古拉斯交代道：“我去一趟医生那里，你可别疏忽照顾小爱丽了。”

尼古拉斯的右手在空气中挥了挥，意思是快去快回。

沃里克离开房间后，照顾的工作就完全变成尼古拉斯在做了。他按照沃里克的做法为爱丽克斯擦汗，只是面前的女人却一副像见鬼的样子──

“你……太大力了……”因为没有说话的余力，她几乎是把声音全糊在嘴里。

好痛！

擦得她好痛！

尼古拉斯当然听不到，而且他也读不明白她的唇语，只能把脸靠近藉此看清楚她的嘴型。

“……好近。”爱丽克斯瞇着眼，现在连害羞的力量都没有了。“太近了。”

她感觉眼皮愈来愈重。

她干脆地阖上眼睛，把尼古拉斯离她很近很近的事实当成过往云烟看待──毕竟现在休息要紧。

如果再放任自己胡乱心跳个不停的话，那可真的会暴毙而亡。

此时的尼古拉斯则在思考自己接下来该做什么。

先倒一杯温水好了──他这样想。而且，这个女人什么东西也没吃……叫外卖的话又都是垃圾食物，做洋葱蘑菇汤好了。

以前沃里克也给他做过，方法的话……应该没那么难吧？

于是他离开了爱丽克斯的房间。

＊＊＊

唰──唰──唰──唰──唰──

疑似拖行的摩擦声响。

“我说你，睡得还真香啊？”

一道熟悉的男声突然就灌入爱丽克斯的耳膜，她闻及，僵在床上害怕得不敢睁开眼皮，全身颤抖不止。

“没听见？”

似有一只手捏住她的脸，手上还沾满令人作呕的血腥味。

“这样也好，干脆就这样死了好了！”男人把她的脸捏得更紧，她不由得咳了起来。

“……你为什么还要这样阴魂不散？”

她睁开眼，巴里那张残破不堪的脸就这样放大在她的眼前。

“那不是该问你嘛，你在我身上开了好几个洞啊，我怎么死得瞑目？我可是只在你身上开了一个洞呢，每天每天捅着那个洞你不也叫得很爽嘛？为什么要让我死得这么惨？所以我只能让你跟我一样生不如死了啊。”

“既然死了就赶紧给我滚去地狱里啊！”

“啧！瞧你这张嘴！”巴里对着她的面门吐了一口血，腥臭味立时从她的鼻尖散发开来，“含了那么多根的嘴，还真是臭得一蹋胡涂啊。”

“给我滚！”

“我说你啊，该不会又做着什么幸福快乐的美梦了？你的下场只能是跟我一起下地狱呀。”

“够了……不要再说了！”

“你除了张开大腿，还能有什么技能？喔……口技勉强还行吧？”

“求你别再说了……别再说了啊──！”她从喉心里发出一声嘶吼。

巴里仍旧在她的面前阴魂不散地笑着。嘲笑着她的软弱和畏惧。“刚才不是很能说嘛，爱丽克斯？”

他的发上汩汩流下黑色的血，滴落在她的身上，像在提醒她──她是如此的肮脏不堪。

“老实说，我在地狱可是很寂寞的，所以赶紧过来吧。可别让我等太久啊爱丽克斯……”

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯费了好大的工夫才顺利把洋葱跟蘑菇切碎。

虽然以前已经见识过切菜跟砍人的不同，但是对于自己过了这么久仍然如此不得要领，还是感到很受挫。

手上都是方才为了切菜而留下的伤口，食材也都是他的鲜血。因为嫌麻烦，他捧着洋葱跟蘑菇丁连手一并洗净血渍。

但掌心的伤口还是不断地渗血出来，他只能先放下手边的工作过去包扎止血。因为伤口的数量太多了，他干脆就把手涂满碘酒再用纱布一次性的包裹了结。

处理完后，他开火准备要炖汤。

食材噗通噗通地全部都落到锅底，他用汤杓搅了搅，一边调味。觉得差不多的时候他盖上了锅盖。

是该看看那女人的情况了。他想。

他走上楼打开她的房门。

“放开我！巴里！放开我──”

爱丽克斯沙哑地发出怒吼，双手对着空气胡乱挥舞，就好像她现在正在对抗一个透明的怪物一样。

是“后遗症”又发作了吗？尼古拉斯走到床边，伸手抓住她的手腕。他想，得趁现在赶紧让她起来服药才行。

“放开！”她挣脱尼古拉斯的牵制，继续对着空气挥舞。

这女人真是……

尼古拉斯咬牙，心想干脆地搧她一巴掌让她彻底清醒过来好了。但她却突然在他思忖方法的时候掐住他伤痕累累的右手，“……去死。”

“嘶……”没想到这女人的手劲这么大？

尼古拉斯不禁皱眉，一边想把手抽离，可爱丽克斯却愈攥愈大力，让才刚处理好的创口再度渗血，纱布被染上层鲜红色。

“赶紧下地狱啊──”

“傻了吗？你口中那个叫作巴里的渣滓已经死了。”

虽然爱丽克斯仍旧没有清醒的迹象，但握在他手上的力道已经渐渐流失了。于是他又开口：“是我们杀死他的，你不也好好看清楚了？还是生病让你完全变成一个笨蛋？”

她的手似响应般地松开了，就这样从他的掌心中慢慢滑落。

他立刻又擒住她的手。“把老子抓得痛死了，你这女人真是──”

真是……

“麻烦”这个词还没说出口，面前的女人忽地笑了。

“在装睡？”尼古拉斯往她的面门凑近，看了许久，但爱丽克斯还是闭着双眼。

是梦见什么好事吧？他想。

“总之别再想起‘那个’就好。”

或许是因为感冒的关系吧，她的双颊潮红，额上满布汗水，竟让人有色情的感觉。

尼古拉斯攒眉，觉得此刻在她脸上的汗水真的非常碍眼，便立马用衬衫的袖口把“它”擦去了。

“痛……”

“白痴。”别在做梦的时候说些让人误会的话。

爱丽克斯仍然抓着尼古拉斯的手，尼古拉斯怎样都甩不开。又或者说，如果用力甩开的话会吵醒她，所以他就放弃这么做了。

“埃米利奥……”

搞什么，又喊其他男人的名字？

好像传来了烧焦的味道，但尼古拉斯被折腾得太累了，干脆放任脑袋黏在床边……

＊＊＊

“我回来了！抱歉啊，今天不知道怎么回事，路上的纷争特别多，我为了避开绕了点远路，所以才……”沃里克推开房门，却发现他的搭档坐睡在病人的床边，两个人的手还握得老紧──

“你这家伙还真会趁人之危！”沃里克走上前想把他俩的手扒开，却发现怎么样都无法成功。“可恶──！”

他觉得这样不是办法，还是叫醒爱丽克斯比较重要，“小爱丽，小爱丽……起来吃药啰！”

“嗯嗯……”

天啊，好色情的声音。沃里克戏弄似地戳戳她的脸颊，作势嘟嘴要吻醒她，“睡美人，还不起来吗？”

爱丽克斯像是感到危机般瞬地瞠开双眼。

跟沃里克面面相觑──

看见男人嘟着嘴如同要侵犯她的样子，她立刻腾出左手往他的脸颊一揍。“离远点！你这个色狼！”

“唉唷！疼！”

“还有你也是！”爱丽克斯甩动着被尼古拉斯压在脑袋下的右手臂。“趁我睡着的时候都做了些什么啊！”

尼古拉斯睁开惺忪睡眼，似还在恍惚当中。

“奇怪？”沃里克皱紧眉心，往空气中嗅了嗅，“怎么会有烧焦味？”

尼古拉斯这时才意识到“那锅汤”的存在。

他跳起来冲下楼，沃里克也跟着下去。

看着眼前的满目疮痍和烧焦的锅子，沃里克简直要哭了。“你哪来闲情逸致下厨啊搭档？”

尼古拉斯用手语解释道：因为那女人没吃东西。

沃里克抽着眉，“以后这里除了我跟小爱丽可以使用外，你不可以再碰任何的东西了！”

尼古拉斯挥挥手表示他知道，接着走到烧焦的锅子前面把汤盛起来。

“那能吃吗？”

“不能浪费……”

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯狐疑地看着沃里克捧着的汤，问道：“是给我吃的吗？”

“算是……吧……”沃里克紧张地用眼神询问尼古拉斯是否真的要给她吃下肚，尼古拉斯则回给他一个“放心”的手语。

他刚刚也试毒了，没事啊。不对，怎么把他自己做的东西比作生物武器了。

“那，小爱丽我喂你，啊──”沃里克把汤匙凑近爱丽克斯的嘴，但换来的却是她的撇头。大概还对上次的事有很多不满吧？

“我自己吃。”她抢过沃里克手中的汤匙，慢慢地喝了一口汤。

汤跟糊在一起的食材滑落到喉心，她咳了咳，觉得自己更不舒服了。“好甜！这是什么东西？”

“小尼克说是洋葱蘑菇汤……”沃里克解释到一半，爱丽克斯突然着魔似地把汤灌进自己的胃里。“喂喂！别喝了啊！会出事的！”

尼古拉斯看着她，她也看着尼古拉斯。

“难吃死了！”她骂着，却还是把汤喝得一乾二净。

＊＊＊

“泰奥医生，不好了！”

沃里克匆忙地撞进泰奥的诊间，泰奥挑起眉，此时还在忙着配制药品。“又怎么了？便利屋。”

“那个……有没有肠胃药？”

“啥？”上次拿感冒药，这次换肠胃药。便利屋那些人的健康状况也太不好了吧。

“我要两份肠胃药。”沃里克似乎很急。“他们已经拉到虚脱了，再这样下去会死人的──”

“好好好，我会过去的。”泰奥仍然一副坐怀不乱的样子，“不过为什么会拉肚子？”

“尼古拉斯做的汤……”

泰奥立刻闭起一只眼，意即我明白，那会死的意思。

＊＊＊

砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰──！

一连串疯狂的敲门声让坐在马桶的爱丽克斯烦躁起来。肚子还是咕噜咕噜地翻腾着，早知道就不要逞强去喝尼古拉斯做的汤了。

“快给老子出来！”

“烦死了我还没上完！”说完，她回踢了厕所门一下。

“妈的！快给我出来──”要拉出来了。

要说噩梦是什么，大概是现在这种情况了……吧……？


	4. 衬衫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

九号街新开了家订制服店Invidia。

爱丽克斯趁着给沃里克跑腿买烟的空档顺道去Invidia一趟。因为从Bastard那里拿到了不少工资，她忖着给他们买些衣服当作一点微薄的回礼。

订制服店外的玻璃橱窗展示着最新潮的款式，她推开挂有铃铛手把的玻璃门，随即有一位西装笔挺的年轻男子出来迎接。“欢迎光临，请问要订制什么样的款式呢？”

“那个……适合夏天穿着的男式衬衫？”爱丽克斯有些紧张地踏进店内，男子则笑嘻嘻地跟随在侧。

“有的，小姐可以挑选布料，细节我们也可以再讨论──”

店员话才说到一半，突然在不远处就响起了一道男声，“你、你是便利屋最近收留的小姐，爱、爱……”

爱丽克斯四处张望了下，才找到存在感薄弱的科迪，她微微一笑，“爱丽克斯‧贝尼迪特。”

“非常抱歉，爱丽克斯小姐……”科迪觉得自己记不起女性的名字实在有失礼节。

“不过，科迪先生怎么在这里？”

“呃……巡逻的时候就晃进来了，等等就会走……”

爱丽克斯噗哧一笑，“果然是摸鱼？”

“千万别跟茶渡先生打小报告啊。”科迪紧张地合十着双手拜托。“还不是前辈他最近又抱怨衬衫更小了，所以我才来──”

“科迪先生这样就好像茶渡警官的老婆呢。”

“欸！？”

“嗯。”爱丽克斯愈笑愈开，总算明白为何沃里克跟尼古拉斯总喜欢捉弄科迪的原因──因为他的反应真的很有趣。“也就是说，给男人买衣服应该是女人的工作；或者，科迪先生是为了讨好茶渡警官才这么做的？”

“反、反正不是你误会的那种关系……”

所以到底是什么关系？爱丽克斯在心底问着。

在与科迪闲聊的期间，店员拿来了一本布样集，一边向他们详细介绍：“这是夏季衬衫的主布料，成分在右上角有标示，棉成分较高的话就比较容易皱。如果要透气一点的，可以参考我们这个混有亚麻的布料。”

“那么方便问一下计价方式？”

“如果是特殊款式的话会额外收取设计费，基本款式的话就是开版和制作的费用了。另外，订制服的话需要客人的量身尺寸。”

爱丽克斯偏头想了想，如果让沃里克过来倒不是什么难事，尼古拉斯的话……有可能连踏进去的机会都没有……

“小姐，如果您只是想要基本的男式衬衫，我们店里其实有进工厂的大货，价位比订制的要低，布料就是你刚刚看的棉麻混纺。颜色的话有这几种──”店员指着布样说道。

“爱丽克斯小姐是想给尼古拉斯先生和沃里克先生买衬衫吗？”科迪插话。

她点点头，“最近他们总是在外弄了一身伤，衬衫沾了血还破了洞──所以才想给他们买几件新衣服。”

“总觉得爱丽克斯小姐好像他们的……妻子？”

“求你别这么说。”她抽着眉角，叹气。“说是‘母亲’比较合适吧。我是看家等着两个‘孩子’回来的那个人呢。”

她想，煮菜、打扫、洗衣服……零零总总的总结起来，自己还真像他们的“母亲”那么回事。

在边和科迪自嘲自己的同时，爱丽克斯挑选了两件男式衬衫。因为是夏季的布料，颜色都比较活泼；又由于他们白衬衫实在太多件了，所以她给他们挑了浅粉色跟浅蓝色的翻领款。

浅粉色给沃里克；浅蓝色给尼古拉斯。

而科迪也顺道买了件同样材质的加大白衬衫。

在离开Invidia时，爱丽克斯忽然注意到了展示人台上的服装。眼尖的店员连忙冲上前介绍一番。“这件连衣裙是最新流行的款式，小姐如果要的话我们会给你折扣的。现在不如就去更衣间试穿看看？”

“这……”她有些犹豫。

“感觉会很适合，不穿穿看吗？”科迪不知何时成为了这家店的推销员。

爱丽克斯抝不过他们期待的目光，只能不知所措地揣着衣服被店员推进了更衣间里。

这件连衣裙是衬衫式的，腰身的部分有一条缎带可以绑起来。主色调是桃红色，在钮扣和翻领的部分用白色做跳色装饰。

她慢慢地扣起钮扣，绑好腰部的蝴蝶结缎带，整好有些皱的裙子后，在更衣室里的镜子前认真端详了一阵子。

老实说头一次穿这么鲜艳的颜色，她有点看不习惯。

而且──胸大的困扰便是穿着衬衫时容易侧面走光，但是这种衬衫式的连衣裙又不适合解开好几个扣子……烦恼的她想了想，决定先走出更衣室看旁人的评价再说。

她压着衬衫的开襟走出来。

“哇！很适合小姐！很漂亮！”

店员的赞美并不能当作参考，她随即扭头看向科迪。但科迪却像做错事的孩子般低下头。

爱丽克斯不由得问他，“果然是不适合吗？”

“不、不是。”科迪诡异地用双手把自己的脸摀住，只留下两只眼睛。“很……很可爱……很漂亮……”

她开心地甜甜一笑，心想这句话要是尼古拉斯说出来，世界就会末日了。虽然还是──有那么一点点希望世界末日吧？

“那么小姐决定了吗？”店员眨着闪亮亮的眼睛，这是他们惯用的销售攻势。

“那个……有没有走光的解决办法。”总觉得说出来好难为情。

“小事一桩，我们可以立刻给小姐缝上暗扣。”店员又扫视了一遍她身上的连衣裙问：“裙长要不要改短呢？”

“还是不要了……及膝挺好的。”如果又用平常穿着的那个长度，天晓得别人会不会把她当成‘特别的’护士来着？而且那样穿，感觉比细肩带洋装更加……总之，还是不这么做了。

在付完钱、和科迪道别后，她手提着两袋纸袋走回便利屋。

＊＊＊

“给！这是买给你们的礼物！”爱丽克斯将提袋放在沙发前的小方桌上，微笑地看着两个受宠若惊的男人。

“小爱丽，你也不用特地花钱买──”

她摇摇头，立刻从另一个提袋拿出新买的连衣裙，把它亮在自己的身前，“我是要买连衣裙的时候‘顺便’给你们买的，所以不要拒绝我的礼物啦。”

“欸？好可爱！小爱丽要穿出来看看吗？”

“那你们也试穿一下衬衫，如果太小件的话我可以拿去换。”爱丽克斯边说边拿着衣服走进去沃里克的房间，“我先进去换喔。”

“好！”沃里克应了声，从纸袋里拿出两个扁形的盒子。一个盒子装着的是粉红色的衬衫，另一个则是浅蓝色的衬衫。

沃里克不假思索地拆开装有粉红色衬衫的那个盒子。结果杵在窗边不动的尼古拉斯却突然冲过来抢走他手中的那件“粉红色”。

沃里克有些不高兴地打手语：你不适合穿粉红色。

尼古拉斯则回：不试试看怎么知道。

沃里克嗤了声，心想等会让爱丽克斯看到估计也会脱下来，所以就改穿上浅蓝色的那件。

爱丽克斯换上了修改好的衬衫式连衣裙──只解开一个扣子，这让沃里克很是失望，不过他还是笑咧咧地赞美她，“超级可爱！”

“奇怪……”爱丽克斯这时望着穿好衬衫的两人，感到说不出的违和感，“很奇怪……你们是穿错了吧？”

“不是啊，是小尼克硬要穿粉红色的。”

爱丽克斯又把视线放在尼古拉斯身上几秒，不禁笑了出来，“那个，我给尼古拉斯买的是浅蓝色。”怎么办……他穿粉红色看着好别扭……好可爱。

尼古拉斯皱着眉比道：不要随便决定我的喜好。

“而且不公平啊！”沃里克抓着爱丽克斯的手让她更靠近自己一点，“你们穿得好像情侣装，明明那应该是我要穿的──”

“情、情侣装？”大脑跟不上害羞的速度，她一瞬间脸红，“哪里……哪里像了……！”

“……”尼古拉斯默不作声，沃里克姑且当作他是默认了。

真是阴险，大概在她拿出连衣裙的那一刻起就已经计划好了吧。还装一副没兴趣的样子，这不就是在宣示主权了嘛！

“小爱丽，既然小尼克喜欢粉红色的东西，我们以后就都给他买粉红色的吧。”

“喔……嗯。”好像闻到了烟硝味。

难道不该买衬衫给他们吗？


	5. 禁欲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

──基督教和众多宗教一样有“大斋戒（Lent）”的制度，部分的教派是禁食肉食，只能吃冷寒的海鲜类的。有一说是因为熟食（尤其是温血动物的肉）会促进性欲。

爱丽克斯去Bastard驻唱的夜晚，两个单身寂寞冷的男人便在便利屋里吃着别人送来的食物……

“总觉得吃了婆婆的炖羊肉后全身更不对劲了！”沃里克伸着懒腰斜躺在长形沙发椅上，嘴里还嚼着一块丰厚多汁的羊肉块。

尼古拉斯便打着手语回应：那不如把肉都留给我。

“我不是那个意思，就是突然很想**做**。”他又用手抓了一块羊肉塞进嘴里。“早知道就跟着小爱丽去Bastard了……”

尼古拉斯又打着手语问：你昨天不是接了好几个客人做个没完？

“那种的只能算是工作和运动──我是想和喜欢的女人做啊。”

尼古拉斯睨着他，随即使右手拳紧，左手竖直食指。不懂手语的人当然看不懂，但从他的表情就可以知道不是什么好话。

沃里克是知道的，所以他半拳掌──四根指头和拇指呈圆柱中空的状态，在空气中左右挥了挥。

尼古拉斯不免皱起眉，继续反击。他让左手的拳头在下，右手在上面画圈。

“不玩了！”沃里克朝他比了个中指，“好险小爱丽还看不懂我们比的东西……”

尼古拉斯则比道：你别告诉她，她就不会懂。

“前提是你也别告诉她。”沃里克挑眉，继续导回他的问题。“不过你难道就不会有‘那个’的时候吗？”

尼古拉斯摊开双手，意即“不懂”。

沃里克哼了一声，心想他绝对是明白装不明白，便比了个下流的手势──他将左手的食指和拇指勾成一个圈，右手竖起食指和中指钻进那个圈里。见他的搭档不做任何反应，他便来回进出那个“圈”，一边摆出销魂的表情。

“你难道没有性欲吗？”沃里克辅以中空拳来回摇动问着。

尼古拉斯则指着地下一楼，意思是光运动就没那个心思了。

“也是，虽然小爱丽胸这么大……”沃里克在胸前摩画着实际大小，拧着眉说：“但你好像视若无睹。因为你喜欢贫乳吧，你这个变态。”

尼古拉斯瞪了他一眼。

“难道就没有激起你性欲的东西吗？”

虽然沃里克跟尼古拉斯一起生活了这么久，但真的也没有到事事了解他的地步。他甚至觉得尼古拉斯会主动去追求女人根本是天方夜谭。

尼古拉斯耸耸肩，表示他自己也不知道。

沃里克只好拿自己当例子，“我自己的话，就是长得好看的屁股。不过呢，如果女孩子用害羞的表情对着我的话，我也会想要‘欺负’她。”

害羞的表情……害羞的表情……是脸红的意思吗？

尼古拉斯就这样无视沃里克陷入了沉思。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯从Bastard回来时已经很晚了。

沃里克因为还喝了点酒，所以很早就回房里睡，只留下尼古拉斯一个人坐在沙发上看书。

但他实在太专注在书的内容上了，以致于爱丽克斯坐在旁边的沙发椅他都没有发觉。

“尼古拉斯、尼古拉斯！”她慢慢地伸手盖住他注视的书页上。

尼古拉斯这才抬起头，用疑惑的眼神凝着她。

“快去睡吧。”她笑了笑，脸颊有点红。

为什么会脸红？

他不禁敛眉，更加专注地看着她，似乎想推翻自己错觉她害羞的事实。

爱丽克斯则被他的目光盯得浑身都发热起来，晕红从脸颊蔓延到耳根和脖子。“我……我脸上有什么吗？”她似乎只能这么问了。

尼古拉斯摇摇头，视线还是放在她脸上，抿着唇像在推理和运算。

“可、可以不要……这么看我吗。”她因为承受不了那样的视线而低下头躲避。

到底是怎么回事？难道在戏弄她？

“你……在害羞？”因为尼古拉斯模糊不清的发音，她差点以为是自己听错──

“怎么可能！”她抬眸，和他对上眼。

瞪死他！瞪死他！爱丽克斯在心底这样命令着自己。

这一次换尼古拉斯扭头了。她赢了？

尼古拉斯只手捂着胸，发觉到一件可怕的事：明明现在是坐着休息的状态，但心跳的速率却跟平时锻炼一样快──到底怎么了？

难道是性欲来了？怎么可能！

“尼古拉斯……”爱丽克斯不知何时来到他的面前，对着他挥了挥手，露出担心的表情。“果然你是看书看太累了，赶快休息吧。”

他却不理她，立马跳起来冲下楼、头也不回地狂奔进浴室。

因为现在如果不赶紧冲澡，他觉得随时会有不好的事发生──

“什……怎么这样！用这种方法无视我也太过分了！”爱丽克斯被他莫名其妙的举止吓到，甚至火了起来。但想想自己也没资格与他吵架，只好把气闷在心里，抓着被子睡在另一边的沙发上。

“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋……”她闭着眼，喃喃骂着自己。

笨蛋！

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯大概冲了一小时的冷水澡才出来。

藉由莲蓬头喷射而出的冰水打在身上，他觉得那样的酷刑才能免去无来由的欲望。

等到他“修行”完毕的时候，爱丽克斯早已经呼噜噜地睡着了。

因为半张脸被长发遮掩，尼古拉斯不禁伸出食指轻轻撩起她的发丝──可她脸上的红晕还没退去，他不免逃开了视线。

惨了。已经不能直视“脸红”了。

趁着身体还能控制的状态，他又冲下楼洗了一把脸才上来。上楼的时候发现爱丽克斯被子没盖好立刻过去帮忙盖实，但眼睛瞥到黑色底裤觉得身体不对劲又再一次冲下楼洗脸。这样来来回回不知几次之后他累得差点死在阶梯上。

简直像个白痴！

那个女人也是！被子一直掉下来，脸还一直红着到底是闹哪样！

他决定今晚要待在一楼不出来了！

＊＊＊

晴朗的早晨──

“嗯？今天早餐只吃色拉吗？”爱丽克斯困惑地望着两个黑着眼圈的男人和桌上的木盆色拉。

沃里克打着哈欠解释道：“是尼克要我叫的外卖，而且这小子昨晚不知怎么搞的，跑上跑下的吵死人了！害我怎么睡都睡不着！”

尼古拉斯则不满地甩甩手，意思是快吃别废话。

“不过你们不是喜欢吃肉吗？”

“啊……嗯。”沃里克不好意思地笑了笑，“偶尔还是需要‘斋戒’的，虽然不是虔诚的教徒。”

“什么？”爱丽克斯听得更懵了。

而且奇怪的是，尼古拉斯竟然连他讨厌的青椒都吃下去了？“斋戒”到底是为了什么？

“小爱丽你不需要探讨……这是男人的问题。”

沃里克想起了基督教的“大斋戒”，看来他跟尼古拉斯都需要不吃肉一段时间了……

* * *

**SIGN LANGUAGE 手語**

** **

尼：Fool 白癡

** **

沃：Wanker 沒用的男人

** **

尼：Asshole 混蛋


	6. 声音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含肉，請注意。  
本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

**──莎士比亚曾说道：“爱情，它会随着全身的血液，如思想一般迅速通过五官四肢，使每一个器官发挥出双倍的效能：它使眼睛增加一重明亮，恋人眼中的光芒可以使猛鹰眩目；恋人的耳朵听得出最微细的声音** **……** **”但是，每当愈靠近一步，他们的五官四肢却愈失去效能，就好似被一无形的怪物慢慢吞噬殆尽。**

星期五，沃里克一早就去服务在四号街经营高级餐馆的夫人了。

他在电话旁留了两瓶冰冰凉凉的Perrier，这对身处在没有空调散热下的爱丽克斯而言，无非是最诱人的饮品──她忍不住伸手拽了一瓶Perrier下来，心情愉悦地打开瓶子上的金属瓶盖。

“奇怪……已经被打开了？”虽是如此，她还是大口喝下瓶中的碳酸水。而正好尼古拉斯也做完锻炼上楼了，她便笑嘻嘻地指着另一瓶Perrier要他一起当共犯。

满身汗的尼古拉斯当然想都没想就把瓶中的内容物饮尽。放下空瓶，他走到书柜旁抽了一本名作《The Thorn Birds》的小说当作今天的打发。

爱丽克斯看着他手上书的书封，喝着碳酸水不禁陷入了思索……因为那是她以前少数读过的书籍之一，且某段时间在小女生间非常流行，她为了跟朋友有话题，便偷偷摸摸地攒下零用钱买书。起初她以为会很无趣，最后却让她看得废寝忘食，直到现在也还没有忘记书的内容。

但，无论它是多吸引人的书，它就是所谓的爱情小说，尼古拉斯怎么会有兴趣去读它呢？

难道他其实是喜欢爱情故事的？记得上次他看的是屠格涅夫的《First Love》……

啊，都是她喜欢的书。

Perrier已经剩一半了，发着呆的她却感到愈来愈热，总觉得该建议沃里克多花点钱去购置冷气机那类的东西，不然真的很难受──就好像身体被源源不绝的热水包围一样，头晕目眩。

她又喝了一口Perrier走到窗边想吹凉风，但换来的却是无止无尽的热意在身体里打转。就好像全身的血液被灌入沸水，流窜至四肢，失去所有的知觉，只剩下大脑告知的“热”这个胡乱的命令。

“好热！”她低喊着，半身挂在窗框外，似乎想藉由外边的冷空气让自己散热。

热……

那种热是想要脱掉全身衣服的热，是热到双腿发抖的热，是怎么喝冰凉的饮料都无法解去的热……她摇摇欲坠地望着底下的街区，心想今天的温度难道飙升到104℉了？

吭当！

某个人突然捞着她的腰身往后一扯，她踉跄后退了好几步撞到办公桌，手中的Perrier也因为拿不稳碎落在地上。

尼古拉斯见状，眉心皱得比以往还紧，两条眉毛几乎黏在一块──显然在责备她做不好事。

爱丽克斯连忙蹲下身要来收拾残局，“我…..我来清理。”

只是她还没曲着腿，身体先倒在办公桌上，头还嗑到电话，狼狈地她都想找个地洞钻了。

“好丢脸……”

尼古拉斯立刻就抓住她的手臂把她拉起来。可她今天不知怎么的，平衡感特别不好，额头便硬生生重击尼古拉斯的锁骨，害得他整张脸拧得跟腌菜一样。

身体的重量带着爱丽克斯渐渐滑落，为了不让自己摔到地上，她猛地勾住尼古拉斯的脖子，让自己的脑袋挂在他坚硬的肩膀上。因为没有太大的身高差距，他和她的胸隔着衣料紧紧贴合，连呼吸的起伏和彼此的热气都能感受得到。

好热！就像走在炙铁上一样。

她意识到自己行为的不妥随即松手往旁边的墙倒，尼古拉斯则杵在原地急促地呼吸。

胸口的伏荡让金属牌子发出轻微的当当声。

当……

“起来！”

尼古拉斯已经蹲在爱丽克斯面前。

当……

他抓住她的手腕把她带起。

当──！当──！当──！当──！当──！当──！当──！

整个人已经被打横抱起往沃里克的卧房前进。

“尼古拉斯！”她查觉到无法理解的状况，连忙抬手重敲他的胸膛，“我没事！快点放我下来！”

“……不是连站的力气都没有了吗？傻子！”

“那只是天气热头晕造成的，坐着休息一下就会好了。”

他却哼了一口气，仍然把她抬到床上。

当！

爱丽克斯不满地揪着他牌子上的金属珠炼，瞪着他，“要说该躺在床上休息的人应该是你吧！你的脸都不正常地红了，刚刚走路也摇摇晃晃的！”

“……”他撇头。

爱丽克斯随即把他的脸转过来面对她。手心传来的是他脸上的热度，连带四周的空气也烫了起来，她觉得自己似乎变成了一只被灼伤翅膀的蛾……拼命寻找熊熊不灭的焰火……自焚。

“好烫──”

此时尼古拉斯已经用眼神示意她放开，但她还是不想松手。

手很烫，那就干脆地让它融化算了。

当！

她再一次拽住链子，尼古拉斯被逼得不得低下头，她竟这样顺势轻吻住他干燥的唇。她果然疯了？

尼古拉斯就像见鬼般一把推开她。

她随即哈哈大笑，对着他吐舌比了个笨蛋的手势。

但那不过是她勉强自己的笑容。现在，她觉得自己就像《The Thorn Birds》里被神父拒绝的梅姬和《First Love》里被季娜伊达拒绝的沃洛佳一样，是被禁止又没有结果的……爱。

爱？真的是如此吗？还是只是错觉？

在她片段的记忆里，只有为了钱奔波的自己和被巴里虐待的记忆……甚至不知道“爱”是怎么去执行的事。从出生开始就不断地问自己为什么会走到这一步，也是直到最近才对那个给予她手帕的面前的男人开始在意起来。

是喜欢吗？她不明白，只是觉得当了解到关于他的一些事之后，就会想再更多地了解他……更多的、更多的……多到不想轻易离开便利屋，只为了知道他的一点皮毛。

她也从没想过能有什么样的进展，只是今出稍微“出了点”差错罢了。

反正也知道是被拒绝的结果……就那样子当玩笑带过吧。

“尼古拉斯是笨──蛋！”她又笑了一次，眼泪竟被挤出眼角，她便以迅雷不及掩耳之速抆去。

尼古拉斯依然没有作任何的响应，她也早就料到会是这么回事。因为身体还是很热，她干脆躺在床上假装不关她的事。

赶快走吧。她在心里默念着。

毕竟真的太丢脸了，要不是天气热让她冲昏头，她根本不可能会做亲他嘴的愚蠢事。

与此同时，尼古拉斯则紧咬着牙，双手拧捏床铺试图调节呼吸。

但目光却还是不自觉地飘向爱丽克斯露出的底裤──

妈的！他在心底暗自咒骂，天气怎么会这么热？热得想砍人了！而且这个白痴女人为什么总穿这么暴露的衣服，还亲了他？搞啥？发什么神经！

唰唰……

爱丽克斯又翻了身，这次大半的臀部毕露在外，这让他再也忍不住了，整个人扑上去扯拉她的裙襬就为了盖住那该死的“东西”。

“你……你做什么？！”爱丽克斯瞪着眼把尼古拉斯踢开，因为在被他拉裙襬的同时，胸部同时也走光了。

但她把他踢开，穿着黑色底裤的下身却比刚才更完整的展露在他面前。

他的牙关不禁咬得更紧，如同愤怒的野兽。

“赶快把衣服穿好！”他发出了嘶吼。

“不用你说我也知道！”她遮着身体把连身裙整好，但是……真的好热，就在刚才触及到的肌肤也一点一滴地发烫着，连他的视线也是……她到底怎么了？

不知不觉的，她慢慢地靠近他，在小型的双人床上。

当……

她扯着他的链子，放任他往自己的身上倒。

这一次尼古拉斯并没有排斥般地弹起来。

两具灼热的躯体就这样恣意地随呼吸起伏，互相供给彼此的热源，彷佛就要融化──

好重……好热……

男人覆在她身上的重量让爱丽克斯动弹不得，她压着下巴望着眼前的后脑勺……感到一阵茫然。

现在到底要做什么？又是什么情况？

好半天，她才听到从颈间传来的模糊声音，“……可以吗？”

“什么？”现在是问问题的时候吗？

尼古拉斯似乎没注意到她在说话，他挪动身体的一部分稍微侧靠在墙边，闭着眼睛似乎在思考什么。

爱丽克斯则发现他的脸更加沸红，不由得伸手触向他的额头，想探探他的体温。“没事吧？”

尼古拉斯睁眼，瞬地擒住她的手腕。

“等等！尼古拉斯！”

他的身体再度压上来，张嘴竟啃吻住她的颈畔……为什么……连尼古拉斯也疯了吗？而且……好热……她微瞇着眼，感受到彼此的心脏剧烈跳动着。

好热……太热了……

连身裙的下襬在此时被推上来，底裤也被他一手扯下。

滚烫的手指来回摩画着秘处，指尖的厚茧就像引信般把神经爆炸性地点燃，摩擦的水声变得愈来愈清晰，她张着嘴，试图把全身的热气吐出来，“哈啊……哈啊……啊……”

身体已然变得不属于自己，明明才在不久前仅止能感知到“热”的存在，现在却因为他的一点触碰就敏感不已……

他的指尖滑进了内处，勾动翻搅，透明的液体被溅荡出来，手指也完全没入其中。

“嗯……哈啊……”全身颤动着，脚尖因为痉挛而打直。

无法呼吸。

他的唇还是贴在她的喉心上，只留下手指来回抽动。

噗滋……噗滋……淫糜的水声和彼此的喘息充斥着她的耳朵，他又探进了另一根手指，加强了力道，在内处做更大幅度的回转。

“啊啊！”尼古拉斯是变态……

用手指……

在她心里正斥责身上男人的时候，他加入了第三根手指。并把速率加快，水声变得萦萦不退地回荡在房间里，床铺上也沾染了黏稠的透明液体。

“嗯！”感受到指头勾起来，爱丽克斯不由得并拢双腿。

与此同时，尼古拉斯则腾出另一只手把她身上的连身裙向下扯，但因为控制不好力道，前领的部分被撕裂出一个大缝，后来他干脆把它撕成两半。

不然真的太麻烦了。

“笨蛋！我衣服已经不多了！”她气得举起拳头往他的头顶一敲，但那不过是软拳，只有挠痒的作用。

他依旧遵从自己的欲望行动。

抽离湿淋淋的手指，他继续抚揉着秘处。

空着的手则扪住她的胸乳。

“唔──”好热，快失去意识了。

就好像自己完全被牵着鼻子走……

不要！明明就是一个尼古拉斯！明明就只是个木头怪人！凭什么只有自己衣衫不整？还被木头的手指挑逗成这个惨况……不要！

唰啦──！

什！？

她的耳朵不禁竖直，这个声音她认得，是裤头拉链滑动的声音……她连忙并腿翻身，在理智失去前说道：“房间里的抽屉……应该会有那个……Du……Du……rex？”

但尼古拉斯仍然没注意到她正张嘴说话，他一手把她的身体扳正，另一手则压着双腿贴在她的上身，男根在外处逗弄，而后猛地进穿。

“啊！”

爱丽克斯瞪着眼，差点就要骂人。“快拔出来！”会怀孕这句话说不出口……好丢脸……为什么会变成这样？为什么就这么顺势──

“……对不起。”

尼古拉斯终于察觉到她的不满，他尴尬地伸长手臂从沃里克的床头柜里挖出一盒东西，然后笨拙地拆开包装。

橡胶制品落在爱丽克斯的胸上，她烦躁地抓起来问他，“你、不、会、戴、吗？”

他闷哼一声，愠恼地抢走她手中的“东西”戴好。

并趁她在嘲笑他的时候，抓着她的双腿刺入给予她惩罚。

吭当！

“你这个……唔！”身体交合律动着，但因为摆幅太大，整张床开始发出嘎吱嘎吱的擦动声。

“啊……嗯……”好热。

她被他带着趴在床上，从后头贯穿。

扶着腰摆动着。

当！当！当！

每进入一次，金属牌子的撞击声就会把所有的声音都淹没。

当……

她又被翻身回来，两脚被抬高挂在他的肩上，灼热的东西则依然在她的内处来回抽动。

“呼……哈啊！啊！”

顶到最深处的同时，她的身体再度痉挛。

在猛烈的律动中，她发现身上的男人只是做着反复的抽进，除此之外，他的亲吻都只落在颈畔和胸上，完全没有碰触她的嘴唇……果然只是逢场作戏吗？只有亲嘴才是对喜欢的女人做的？

真是个笨蛋啊。

当──当──

他又一次吻咬她的喉心，冰冷的金属牌子落在她滚烫的胸前。

从侧面进入后又换了好几个动作，这次她的下身挂在床沿，双腿被拉在男人的腰后，继续贯穿她的身体。

“啊啊啊──”怎么回事……？好痛……好烫。

当！当！当！当！当！当！当！当！当！当！当！当！

好痛……她伸手抵住尼古拉斯的胸膛，觉得视线开始模糊。好像想起了什么？

当！

“不要！住手！你这个怪物！”耳畔突然响起了女人痛苦的嘶吼，她瞇着眼不断摇头。

别……别想起来……

当！当！当！

此时尼古拉斯就如同忍耐一整年没有进食的野兽，贪婪似地在交合中汲取快感。甚至没有要叫停的打算。

爱丽克斯疑似又听到男人的低吼。“戴牌子的最好都去死……低贱恶心的黄昏种！”

那是谁？是爸爸的声音？

当！

尖锐刺耳的金属撞击声冲上脑门。

快意终于被庞然汹涌的痛楚取代，她奋力从喉间发出巨大的嘶哑声。“好痛！尼古拉斯──放开我！”

泪水从眼角滑落，她怒然地把尼古拉斯推开。

尼古拉斯不禁露出被刺伤的野兽眼神，伸出指头似要把她的泪抹去──

为什么会哭，他真的不懂……

“小爱丽！我回来啦！人呢？”外边忽然传来疑似沃里克的声音，爱丽克斯立刻跳起来把床上的“残局”都清理进垃圾桶里，一边暗指着门外告诉尼古拉斯赶紧穿好衣服。她则擦掉眼泪，抓着被子让自己几乎全裸的身体钻进其中。

＊＊＊

啪！如预料般的，沃里克打开了房门。

头一个看见的是爱丽克斯瞠眼躺在床上，扭头则发现他的搭档尼古拉斯僵硬地背靠墙壁──奇怪的气氛。

他眨眨眼，走到床前望着爱丽克斯，一只手便摀上她的额头问：“小爱丽又生病了？”

爱丽克斯急忙解释，“就是头有点晕想睡，然后尼古拉斯看我有没有需要喝水所以进来房间……”说完，她朝尼古拉斯使眼色，告诉他千万别做多余的事。

尼古拉斯一收到她的视线，立刻低着头。置身事外。

“是嘛，毕竟小尼克也是个好男人啊。”沃里克笑得别有意味。

“是……是啊。”她响应似地笑，发觉四肢还在发烫。

已经快到忍受热的边缘……

“对了，小爱丽。”沃里克凝着她，突然敛起笑容，一边竖起拇指比向房门外说：“我刚进来的时候发现办公桌下的‘惨状’，发生什么事了吗？碳酸水怎么一瓶空了，一瓶碎在地上？”

“啊……那个啊。”爱丽克斯尴尬一笑，心想那两瓶Perrier肯定有问题，所以绝对不能如实告诉沃里克把它喝了的事实。不然以他的聪明才智，肯定会发现他们发生了什么……“就是天气热头晕，结果我站不稳扑在办公桌上，碳酸水就摔到地上了……很好笑对吧……然后其中一瓶因为在桌子上翻倒所以没摔坏。”

她希望这拙劣的谎言能够骗过沃里克。

“原来如此。”沃里克搓搓下巴，算是接受了这个理由？接着他把视线放在地上，这举动让爱丽克斯寒毛直竖，不晓得他又会发现“什么”……

“床……”

“床？床怎么了？”她听到这个敏感词汇，冷汗都飙出来了。

“就是好像不是原本的位置？”

“啊！那是我太胖了！翻身……翻身所以才移位子的！”她气喘吁吁地回答着，惹得沃里克噗哧一笑。

“那小爱丽翻身的动作还真大。”

“对对对，我很粗鲁的。”她笑得更赧了。

“不过──”

“不过什么？”她插话。

沃里克忽地朝空气吸了好大一口气，然后揉着鼻子说：“好像有怪味？”

不会吧……沃里克是狗吗连做过那种事之后的味道都闻得到吗……？而且！尼古拉斯竟还在这最危险的时候噎着口水，连咳好几声──爱丽克斯简直要被他们逼疯了。

她不免心急地抬起右手，露出腋下干笑。 “是、是我的汗味……对不起。” 为了圆谎她是连面子都牺牲掉了。

沃里克实在没想过她会来这招，不知该哭还该笑，“不，那个，可能是我鼻子有问题。抱歉。”

接着他无意识地跨动一步，踢到了垃圾桶。

爱丽克斯不由得瞪眼，沃里克也瞪眼看向垃圾桶。

“那……”

即使嘴唇抖得厉害，她还是拚命圆谎，“你是想说垃圾桶里的垃圾变多了吧？就是我一直流汗嘛……然后用掉了好几张面纸……”

她是不是该庆幸刚才先把“橡胶制品”丢进去才用揉烂的面纸覆盖？

“啊，是这样没错呢。”沃里克尴尬一笑。

“对，我流了太多汗了嘛。”丢脸死了。

“不过好险你们没有喝掉Perrier──”他突然话锋一转。

“什么……意思？”爱丽克斯紧张地吞了口口水。果然那个碳酸水真的有问题吗？

沃里克搔搔头解释道：“其实‘那个’是我原本要带去给四号街的夫人喝的，结果今天太匆忙给‘忘’了。那里面可是加了Double的催情剂呀，喝了可不得了。因为四号街的夫人年纪大了……所以才想说边跟她吃东西，边让她喝下好上床的嘛。你们没喝真是太好了！”

“所以……喝了一整瓶会怎么样？”

“以老夫人为例，做三小时都不会停喔。”

爱丽克斯听了不禁脸色大变，“那，现、现在几点？”

沃里克因为她的问题而摸不着头绪，“下午一点？”

她记得喝下碳酸水的时间大概接近十点那，所以──做……做了三小时！？而且药效还没有停下来的意思……好可怕！太可怕了！

“沃里克，就是……有个问题想问你……如果夫人她做……了三小时还要继续的话……可是已经超过预约时间……你还会继续吗？”她冒着冷汗，心想自己真是问了个诡异的问题。

“基本上是不会发生那种事……不过如果真的发生，我会建议她冲冷水。不是说催情剂是会让血管扩张的嘛，所以冲冷水让血管收缩好像可以减少药效？”

冲冷水──所以要冲冷水？等等一定要冲冷水！

“原来是那样……”接下来就是把他们俩支开，再冲下去冲冷水──“然后，你们两个可不可以出去呢？”

“嗯？”

“我……我流汗所以想换衣服。”

“好，我们马上出去。”沃里克微笑，他一边朝尼古拉斯挥手，要他赶紧出来别瞎愣在那。

等到他们俩人出去把房门关上后，爱丽克斯立刻飞奔到衣柜前抽了件连衣裙穿；可当她低头发现自己坦露出的胸尽是吻痕时，即使很热，她还是又拽下一件圆领T恤套在身上。

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯蹲在办公桌前收拾碎瓶子。

沃里克皱着眉看他，他则面无表情地捧起“残局”，用眼神告诉沃里克他要下楼清洗。

这时爱丽克斯也从房间出来了。不过动作有些奇怪，合着双腿走路。

而且明明说自己流了很多汗，却还穿上两件衣服？是不是太奇怪了？

沃里克便走上前拦住她，“小爱丽怎么穿这么多呢？”说完，他发现她脖子上有很大一块红色的斑。

“房间里有只巨型蚊子吗？”他指着自己的脖子笑问。

爱丽克斯不免惊地双手遮住自己的脖子，紧张地解释道：“对……夏天蚊子很多，然后我又抓了好大力……”

尼古拉斯讨厌鬼，竟然连这里也有。

“要擦药吗？”沃里克似乎在憋笑？

“好、好的……但是能不能先等我洗把脸呢？”

“那赶紧去吧，我等等把药膏拿出来。”似乎在配合彼此演戏般说着奇异的对白，他让开道路让她下楼，在尴尬中迎来了换场。

“别骗我了。”他自言自语。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯忍着下身的痛楚和热意冲到浴室前，结果一把撞上了正要进去的尼古拉斯。

尼古拉斯不禁攒起眉。盯着她，先指向浴室，再指着自己──意思是他要先进去。

爱丽克斯见到他这种态度非常不高兴，难道他就不懂得女士优先？

“让我先！”

尼古拉斯的脸更绷了，直接无视她，用力踢开门准备要强行进入。

她却立刻抓住门把，整个人挡在他的面前。“我先进去，很快就好了！”

“我比你更急。”

“我才需要马上冲冷水！沃里克还在外面，你想让我一个人面对他？”

尼古拉斯顿了一下，竟怒得把脸靠近她，眼神变得非常可怕，“你是说你想跟他继续做下去？！”

她咬着牙，气呼呼地说：“随便你怎么想，反正我要先进去冲冷水！”

“原来你是这种女人。”他瞪着她，她也瞪着他。

“你让不让？”

“同理──那放我一个人在外面，不怕我跟沃里克做吗？”

她傻眼，他则正经八百地看着她。

“你……什么意思？”

“就是那个意思。”

眼看这样争执下去会没完没了，而且药效还在发作……她抿着唇想，只能用“最差的”折衷解决办法了。“那……算了……两个人一起进去。”

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯一进到浴室里头，马上就把门锁上。

爱丽克斯则开始后悔提议这个方案……毕竟两个人待在这么狭小的空间，药效还没退，没人知道还会发生什么事──

正想着该怎么办的时候，尼古拉斯竟已经把衬衫和无袖背心脱掉了。

露出刺青的结实后背，害得她吓地大叫，“你想做什么？”

他指着莲蓬头，意即冲水本来就需要脱衣服。

“我不是那个意思……总之你先把衣服穿上……穿衣服冲冷水！”

他摇摇手，表示麻烦死了。

他接着解开裤头。爱丽克斯见状，立刻把莲蓬头转开。

冷水浇在他们身上，他盯着她，带着责备。

“裤子弄湿了……”

“那又怎样！”

虽然是爱丽克斯自己提议一起进来冲水的，但现在哪怕一刻她也待不下去了──宁可在厨房那里的流理台疯狂洗脸，也不要再待在这里。

她哆嗦地握住门把，却被尼古拉斯的大掌擒住。

“你……！”心脏简直要吐出来。

“继续。”他凑近她的脸，单手把裤拉链拉下。

其实尼古拉斯只是“单纯”地想捉弄爱丽克斯而已，但他没想到她的反应会让他如此措手不及──

她红着眼眶，似乎非常非常的生气？没等他回神，她已经来上一记回旋踢落在他男人最脆弱的地方。

尼古拉斯吃疼地跌坐在地上，冷水还不断地从头顶浇下来。

爱丽克斯回头啐了句，“我讨厌你！”就头也不回地跑出浴室。

＊＊＊

湿淋淋的爱丽克斯在上楼的时候撞着正要下楼的沃里克。

“……对不起。”

沃里克轩起眉，实在搞不懂为什么她说要洗脸却搞得全身湿答答的。“小爱丽发生什么事了吗？”

“水龙头好像坏了，溅得全身都是。”笨拙的谎言。

还很想哭。

“那我去看看。药膏我放在桌上了喔。”

面前的这个人也是，都不戳破她的谎话。

她看着男人急忙冲下楼的背影，哭了出来……

＊＊＊

冷水不断打在半裸的尼古拉斯身上，甚至从浴室里溢出门外。

他茫然地看着水流的方向，此时视线的一隅闯进了一双男人的大脚……他抬起头，沃里克正用一种他无法解读的眼神看着他。

“我说搭档你还真过分啊。”沃里克的语气带着责备，从口袋里拿出一个包装精美里头却空荡荡的小纸盒，并把这个纸盒亮在了尼古拉斯眼前，“塞回床头柜就算了，还整盒用完？那个可是很贵的超薄无感啊！你怎么赔我？”

“……”是来揶揄他的吗？

“还有啊，你也做得太过了吧──”沃里克边说边把双腿交叉并拢走进浴室，就好像在模仿谁一样，“她可是蹑着脚走路的，你到底有没有控制力道？”

“……”无语，完全不知道该怎么回答。但确实是自己的错……

沃里克接着把莲蓬头关起来，蹲下身睨着他，“你果然是喝了一整瓶对吧？”

“……”

尼古拉斯愣了一秒，干脆诚实地点头。反正再怎么瞒也瞒不了。

“话说我只是‘测试性’的放在桌上，为什么你们还会喝？”

他两手一摊，表示谁知道那有“加料”。

“而且你就算喝了，药效也不是马上发作。你们其中一个人把自己反锁在房间里就不会做了，你是故意让事情发生的吧？臭小子！”

见尼古拉斯不打手语也不说话，沃里克决定不想再深入探究。

“算了，不说了！我要上楼告诉她多喝点水把药排掉，你就自己淋冷水淋个痛快吧。”

“沃里克……”久违的，尼古拉斯叫了他的名字。

沃里克倚着门边，有些吓到，“你想说什么？不用勉强说话，打手语吧。”

尼古拉斯摇摇头，叹口气继续说道：“你那里还有多少钱？”

“你想做什么？”沃里克皱起眉。

“我想买助听器。”

沃里克听了下巴简直要掉在地上，“啥！？”

“声音……做的时候一直想听见她的声音……想说贴近她的脖子至少能感觉到一点震动，但果然还是想听见声音。”

面对如此惊人的发言，而且还是这位一直以来对“听不见”觉得没什么要紧的男人，沃里克觉得这个世界果然要毁灭了。“你想买助听器就是为了听叫床声？”

尼古拉斯怒眉瞪着他，像在表示自己才没有他所说的那么龌龊下流。

“好吧，她的声音的确很可爱，想必呻吟也很不错。但是你跟我借钱就为了这种图谋不轨的事，你觉得我会答应你？”

“……”尼古拉斯抽着眉角。

“需要我把你想买助听器的理由告诉医生吗？他可能会很乐意借钱给你。”

“不用。”尼古拉斯甩甩手，似乎要沃里克赶紧离开别待在这里。

沃里克则翻着白眼朝他比了个中指，才心不甘情不愿地上楼。

他则又转开莲蓬头，继续淋着冷水──

头一次这么厌恨自己听不见“声音”。


	7. 并行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

**──爱情不只是月夜里并肩散步，更是风雨中的携手同行。**

“结果……还是逃出来了。”

这一天的雨下得很大，爱丽克斯抬头望向便利屋紧闭的窗户，没有以往的人影……只剩下一片孤寂……

和──内心的痛苦交融。

就在不久前，她利用给沃里克买烟的借口，巧妙地错开与尼古拉斯一起出门的时机。

她也不懂为什么，等到查觉的时候已经逃到这里了。

**那件事**之后的隔天，她并不知道该怎么面对他，只是一个劲的逃避，然后在意识过剩的情况下，愈来愈过分，到最后变成连招呼也有口难言……其实她还是有试着要搭话的，但每当自己鼓起勇气的时候却总会被打断，结果就变成了现在这副如此难堪的情况了。

“……最后的结局还是只有离开吗？”她苦笑，一个人落寞地往七号街烟店的方向走去。

＊＊＊

“是爱丽吗？”

在距离乔爱尔婆婆烟店前的几步之遥，爱丽克斯似乎听到了活泼开朗的康斯坦丝的声音，她收起雨伞，此时康斯坦丝已经冲到她的面前。

“是吧，我没猜错，远远的就看到你这个在晃呢。”康斯坦丝忍不住调皮地掐住她的胸乳，接着拉住她的手要她一道进屋内避雨。

“等……等等康妮！我是来买烟的。”

“反正沃里克他也不急着抽吧？奶奶去了趟外地，留我一个人顾店无聊死了，快过来跟我聊天吧。”她说着，半推半拉地把爱丽克斯邀进屋内。

再急急忙忙地倒了一杯热茶给爱丽克斯。

爱丽克斯不自在地坐在椅子上，看着康斯坦丝缺失了左臂的纤瘦躯体，喉心哽住了，表情也愧疚起来。“不用这么招呼我的，你应该多去休息……”

康斯坦丝耸耸肩，“泰奥医生说要给我配一只漂亮的义肢，这样之后我还是和正常人一样，只是手不大方便而已。你也不要用那副苦瓜脸看我了，搞得我很可怜啊。”

“……抱歉。”

“我没有在责怪你。”康斯坦丝喝了一口安定心神的花草茶后，对着空气叹了好大一声，“所以我才跟你说，如果能够离开这条街的话就尽快离开这里。继续待在这里对你并不好──即使你是普通人。”

“我……”她一时哑口无言。

“对了，还没找到弟弟吗？还是错过了？”

爱丽克斯握紧热呼呼的茶杯，垂首。“我只记得他小时候的长相，也许是错过了也不一定。”

康斯坦丝挑眉，“所以还是要继续待在便利屋？”

“嗯。”但现在似乎也待不下去了。

“那把钥匙……还没决定什么时候用上吗？总感觉你好像在便利屋那儿留下什么挂心的事呢？”

爱丽克斯就像被猜中什么一样语塞，她猛摇着头否认道：“没、没有挂心的事。”

“你那样说就是有的样子呀。”康斯坦丝因为她窘迫的表情而哈哈大笑，“让我猜──是喜欢上某个人了吧？”

“喜、喜欢？”她差点被自己的口水噎到。

“你没听过有句话说：恋爱跟咳嗽是瞒不住人的？”

被……被发现了！？不，可是连自己都不确定那是不是喜欢了……

她圆瞠着眼，紧张地指着自己的脸问：“有……这么明显吗？”一直以来她都没有什么特别的表现，只是偶尔放任眼神追逐……仅仅是这样，就可以被久而碰面的康斯坦丝猜透的话，那么沃里克是不是也知道了？

“那么到底是喜欢上谁了呢？”

“我、我是不会说的。”她避开康斯坦丝炯炯的期待视线。

“你是那种愈喜欢就愈不敢随意靠近的类型吧？或是要靠近也会找别的理由和借口说服自己，没错吧？”

“……”一语中的。

她焦躁地牙齿直打哆嗦，康斯坦丝倒是一副坐看好戏的模样，“是尼克对吧？”

吭──！手中的茶杯立时落在桌上，虽然没有碎裂，但茶水溅了出来。

“对、对不起，我──”爱丽克斯慌乱地想要找条抹布擦拭桌面，却被康斯坦丝阻止要她乖乖坐好。

“我来。”

待康斯坦丝把桌子收拾干净后，她马上就带着爱丽克斯走进自己的房间，似乎是为了要避人耳目做更秘密的“详谈”。

“康妮……”

“在房间里分享秘密，不是女生间最期待的事吗？”

爱丽克斯不免嘀咕着，“都被你发现了，哪能算是秘密……”

“但是我也有秘密要分享给你啊。”她笑着拍拍床铺，要爱丽克斯一起坐下，“来吧来吧，好久没这么有干劲了。”

“你只是觉得好玩吧。”爱丽克斯噘起嘴。

“确实是这样没错。但我也想知道为什么不是喜欢沃里克而是喜欢尼克啊，正常女人不都会喜欢沃里克那型的嘛？”康斯坦丝笑瞇瞇地伸出咸猪手捏住她的左胸，“所以现在就是来解剖你的真心，究竟你那份感情到底是不是恋爱呢？不是很有趣吗？”

爱丽克斯红着脸反驳，“一点也不有趣！”

“好嘛好嘛。但是我想帮助你啊──你的恋爱。”康斯坦丝被爱丽克斯逗得合不拢嘴。

爱丽克斯当然懂康斯坦丝的“好意”，也知道康斯坦丝是真心想帮她，但就现在的情况而言，怎么做都是白费工夫的。“我觉得……这样就好了。反正我也会离开这里……”

康斯坦丝立时被她沮丧的脸弄得失去了兴致，“你现在是把自己当成悲剧女主角吗？灰姑娘？还是人鱼公主？”

“应该是没有脱籍从良的人鱼公主吧。”她苦笑。

“也没有又矮又聋的王子吧。”康斯坦丝反将她一军。

“是大叔。”爱丽克斯再也忍不住地笑了起来。

“看吧，你不是很好地笑了吗？”康斯坦丝随即用掂起她的脸，跟着她咧嘴一笑，“没有人跟你说你笑起来很可爱吗？是男人看了也会心动的秘密武器喔？所以你不觉得什么都不做就放弃是很愚蠢的事吗？”

“但是──”

“我说，你觉得不可能‘两情相悦’的原因是什么？”

“我觉得自己是局外人……”她叹口气。对于这条街和黄昏人种的事，总是愈探究就愈被抛诸在后。想要跟上，也会被他们要求乖乖待在原地。更何况每当迈开步伐而他们就会消失在眼前的那种距离感……让她觉得自己根本不属于**这里**。她不该待在**这里**，那么那个人也不会把她看在眼里了吧？

“那你觉得跟杀父弒母的仇人在一起的恋爱会比较容易吗？”说完，康斯坦丝别有意味地凝着她。

爱丽克斯不禁震惊地瞪大双眼，康斯坦丝则笑嘻嘻地点头，“所以啊，如果你觉得自己是局外人而不能‘成功’的话，那就努力让自己变成‘当事人’就好啦。”

“可是我现在就连他是不是讨厌我都不知道了。”

康斯坦丝搭着她的肩膀笑了笑，“男人如果讨厌女人的话，是不会让她待在自己身边那么长时间的。”

“我觉得那只是同情……”爱丽克斯低着头答。回想起之前的事，她的身体还是隐隐作痛着，“他们接受茶渡警官的委托，杀了那个……名作巴里的男人。然后因为我说不知道该去哪……该怎么生活……所以才收留了我。他们只是同情我……”

“那么我问你，你开始在意尼克又是因为什么？”

“觉得他很奇怪……”

“肯定不止是那样──”康斯坦丝对着她比了个奇怪的手语，“你也有学手语吧？也有见过黄昏人种被歧视的场面吧？你想了解他难道不是因为最刚开始产生的‘同情’才在意起来的吗？”

“我……”她欲言又止。

“那么你又怎么去证明同情无法产生感情呢？”

康斯坦丝说得没错，她不该给自己的自信打击到无法回复的地步。但是自从发生“那件事”之后，她变得很害怕去了解一切──没有爱的性终究跟她为了赚钱而去接客的买卖一样，只是有去有回跟有去无回的差别。

而且，自己的一厢情愿会不会让他觉得厌烦？愈这样想，她就愈不敢妄自靠近了。

“瞧你又摆出一副苦瓜脸的样子！”康斯坦丝突然就捏住她的脸颊，左拧右扭，惹得她吃疼地皱起眉。“别想些多余的事。如果喜欢就去告白、就去追求，大不了失败了哭一场，我会支持你的！而且啊，女人追男人比男人要追女人容易多了。你如果还犹豫的话，就代表你根本没那么喜欢他。”

“但是我主动的话搞得好像他很有人气的样子。”爱丽克斯嘟起嘴抱怨。

现在想想也让人觉得来气，明明就是个怪人……为什么……为什么老占据她的视线，还要为了跟他对话努力学手语……还要让他说自己学得乱七八糟的？好讨厌！讨厌死了……

然后受了一身伤回来，想要为你做什么，却又被推到门外。

总而言之是自己的错不该关心你吗？让你去死再随便埋在土里连碑也不立会比较好吗？

“爱丽！爱丽！你怎么……”康斯坦丝着急地看着爱丽克斯哭得唏哩哗啦的脸，连忙把被子拿起来擦干她的眼泪，安慰道：“我错了，我不该逼你。所以不要哭了啊。”

“女人……追……男人……真的……呜……会成功吗？”爱丽克斯哭噎地问。

康斯坦丝不免露出为难的表情，“我也不敢打包票，因为你攻略的对象毕竟比较‘奇特’一点。”

“你的意思……呜……是说……呜……我眼光很奇怪？”

“我不是那个意思！”康斯坦丝用力摇着手，接着按住爱丽克斯的肩膀，像要给她勇气般，“是说尼克啦，尼克他很奇怪！”

“为……什么？”

“听沃里克说那个家伙──”康斯坦丝突然神秘兮兮地压低声音，目光来到爱丽克斯的胸上，端详了一会，她说：“他喜欢贫乳。”

“……”完败。

“喜欢身高比他矮的女人。”

“……”喜欢穿高跟鞋。

“喜欢萝莉！”康斯坦丝微笑着给她补了最后一枪。

“……”已经过青春期。不！就算是青春期胸部也成长到了大人的姿态了啊。

这不是完全没有胜算吗！

康斯坦丝饶富兴味地看着她一惊一乍的表情，忍不住伸出食指戳戳她丰满的胸部，“所以我才说他是个怪人。”

“你为什么不直接说他是个变态。”

“我怕你会不高兴呀。”康斯坦丝半开玩笑地说道：“所以爱丽你可千万不要想不开去找泰奥医生做缩胸手术。如果真要做，也要在之前联系我，把你那不要的部分留给我。我可是巴不得想变成巨乳喔。”

“我才不会做！”她抽着眉角。

“不过说到贫乳的话……感觉不像骗人的啊。”康斯坦丝似乎不想离开关于胸围大小的话题，搓着下巴继续思索，“她叫什么名字来着……？贝罗……妮卡？”

“贝罗妮卡？”爱丽克斯露出疑惑的表情。

康斯坦丝点点头，“我忘了你不知道这号人物──她也曾经是待在便利屋的女人，不过现在被Pussy收留着。你如果跟着他们送货的话，就会去那里的吧，Pussy？虽然没办法看见她就是了。”

爱丽克斯不禁皱起眉。正挖掘着她脑中一闪而过的回忆──好像看到尼古拉斯待在一个阴暗的房间里，然后……是手吗？好像看见了手碰到他的脸上……

“我说，你不要放在心上喔，爱丽。”康斯坦丝说完，便将手搭住她的肩膀轻轻一按，“虽然这么说是很过分没错，但一个快死的人是怎么也赢不过还能活蹦乱跳的人啊。你还是有胜算的，可不要因为我说了这个名字就放弃喔。”

“……嗯。”她对着康斯坦丝微微一笑，但内心却是说不出的痛苦。毕竟她这样任性插足是对的吗？对名作贝罗妮卡的女人公平吗？她趁虚而入难道不是卑鄙无耻的行为吗？

还有，尼古拉斯真的有把她放在心上吗？还是只是把她当作贝罗妮卡不在身边的**替代品**呢？

愈这样想，心就痛得要粉碎一样。

“爱丽，爱丽！听我说！”康斯坦丝不免用力摇着她的身体，“听好了！贝罗妮卡到底是不是尼克的女人我都不确定了。以前奶奶还跟我说是沃里克的女人，所以──你不要再纠结消沉下去了。那都是过去的事了，至少我知道他们对她更多的是愧疚，他们现在也只是尽自己最后一份力照顾到她生命结束而已。你如果这么介意的话，就等她离世……也可以。反正你不要往不好的方向想了嘛！”

“这样感觉更卑鄙……”

“所以你想要放弃吗？”康斯坦丝无奈地搔搔头，对爱丽克斯，就像看着成事不足的人般长声一叹，“早知道就不嘴快把那名字说出来了。”

“你不说的话，我以后也会知道的。还不如早点知道比较不会那么难受。”

爱丽克斯苦涩地笑了起来，勉强打起精神说道：“而且长痛不如短痛，总觉得我现在心情好点了。也终于知道他明明像看着我，却又不是看着我的原因。”

“你这不是把自己的心情弄得更糟了吗？”康斯坦丝低声抱怨着。

“所以康妮觉得我该放弃吗？”

“如果换作是我，我才不会放弃！”康斯坦丝指着爱丽克斯的心口义正严辞地说道：“一个快要死的人巴着活人不放，就是给那个人幸福根本是歪理！我的话，如果我要死了，我会放马可自由，他爱跟谁结婚都是他的事，我只要他幸福就好。”

爱丽克斯惊讶地望着康斯坦丝，“康妮你说了好帅气的话。”

“不过啊，如果是尼克放不下贝罗妮卡的话……那就没辙了。”康斯坦丝尴尬地给她补了最致命的一枪。

“确实……是啊。”总觉得心又更痛了，就像被尖利的锥子刺穿般。

只因为她不属于这里，只因为她是**普通人**──所以连了解、接近他的立场都没有──就这样被无形的高墙隔绝，然后某一天被“什么”推开，最后什么都没留下。

大概连记忆也会消失吧。如同化作泡沫的人鱼公主。

“就算真的是这样，你更努力让他喜欢你不就行了吗！失败了就找更优秀的男人，以你的条件哪里找不到。”康斯坦丝因为她颓丧的表情愈说愈激动，“不要介意东介意西，**爱情不过是一种疯狂**，懂吗？”

“我一直觉得康妮你好像只是想看我失恋的样子……”

“我才没有那么坏心眼！”康斯坦丝一边忿忿不平地为自己抱屈，一边拍打自己的胸脯保证：“这里永远是你的避风港，尼克如果欺负你，看我不拿机关枪射死他！”

“康妮……谢谢你。”爱丽克斯终于又露出开心的笑脸。

康斯坦丝则满意地摸摸她的头，“那最近赶紧实施作战计划，我也会帮你的。”她的目光再度来到爱丽克斯的胸上，忍不禁喃喃自语起来，“不过这个地方看来是没办法改变了──不喜欢丰满乳房的男人还真是奇怪。啊不对，这样马可也会中枪……”

爱丽克斯感受到她虎视眈眈的视线，立刻用双手环住自己的上胸，不满地蹙眉，“不要总是提到这里。”

“因为明明是一对很好的‘武器’嘛，结果现在却沦落成对方一点也不稀罕的缺点。”

“所以不要再讲胸部了。”她的额头不禁冒起十字青筋，想她之前也因为走光的事被打击了好多天才复原……现在一点也不想管胸部怎样了。怎样都无所谓了。

“总之，试着改变成他喜欢的样子吧。如果没办法的话，那就维持原样，改变太多的话就显得太刻意了。”康斯坦丝正经地向她叮嘱后，随即伸手捏捏她的胸乳，“还有绝对不可以动这里！我很喜欢这里！”

“我……我知道了。”她黑着脸答应下来。

＊＊＊

今年下雨的日子异常多，爱丽克斯跟着沃里克和尼古拉斯出门送货时，偌大的雨才稍微轻缓，但天空还是雾蒙蒙的，什么都看不见。

爱丽克斯一手撑着伞，另手捧着货品，一个人徐徐地走在他们身后。

注意力则被沃里克微湿衬衫透出的刺青而分散。

“……丽，小爱丽？”

咚一声，爱丽克斯直到撞在沃里克结实的背上才听到他的叫唤。

“怎么了？”她揉揉撞得有些疼的鼻子。

沃里克忽然直直盯着她，接着就像验证什么般轻拍她的头顶问：“不知道是不是我的错觉──小爱丽今天好像娇小了一点？还是……尼克变高了？”说完，沃里克刻意平视向着尼古拉斯而不对上他的视线，如同在嘲笑他依然是个万年死矮子一样。

“啊……是那样的。”她尴尬地指着脚上被雨水和尘土弄脏的新鞋，“前段时间穿高跟鞋和你们跑上跑下的，腰跟腿都痛起来了，所以改穿平底鞋……”

“原来如此，脚痛的话可以不用跟我们出来啊。”

“没关系。还是要多出来动一动的，我最近都变胖了。”她示意般用力捏出自己腹间的肉，再僵硬地扯开笑容。“而且晚餐不是有乔爱尔婆婆送来的烤鸡嘛，不趁现在多动一点可不行。”

真是的，为什么发现的人是沃里克……尼古拉斯难道没发现她矮了一点吗？

因为康斯坦丝要求，她才试着改变形象不穿高跟鞋试试的……算了，那个人本来就不高了，她就算赤脚也跟他没什么身高差吧……结果她就为了这一点点的改变就期待他会发现什么的，实在蠢死了。

她又跟着他们走了一段路。

街道上到处都是水洼，或大或小，没有什么间隙。如果是平常的话，她绝对会毫不犹豫地踩过去，但因为今天穿的是平底鞋，她必须要格外小心，才不会让脏水溅进鞋子里。

“早知道就不穿出来了。”她咕哝着，心疼地看着脚上昂贵的平底皮鞋。

想来这样的**改变**也没什么作用，之后再去找康妮问问该怎么办吧。

她呼了口气，稍稍抬脚把鞋上的污水抖掉。只是站在原地的她，一点也没意识到他们已经愈走愈远。

等到发现的时候，他们已经拐进一个巷子里了。

她连忙拔腿狂奔──但新鞋和后脚跟似乎没有前时的鞋子来得契合，鞋后跟的内里在跑动时不断磨着皮肉，一次一次，把轻微擦伤的地方弄裂出伤口。待她意识到疼痛时，已经是鲜血沾上鞋后跟的惨况了。

“啊！”好痛。她咬着牙。

此时沃里克已经一个人上楼送货，尼古拉斯则待在原地像木头般看守着。

看来是没她的事了……？

爱丽克斯便在商店旁边找了处矮阶坐下，并翘起一只腿脱去脚上的平底鞋。

脚跟的皮被鞋边和内里磨掉了，她揪着眉心，忍不住去触碰伤口，“嘶……”刺痛窜入脑门，她开始烦恼着接下来跟怎么办才好。

总不能光着脚吧。但继续穿下去，伤口一定会一蹋胡涂的……

“欸……啊！？”突然有一双手把她另只脚上的鞋子也脱掉。她惊愕地看着眼前的人，心脏差点从胸口跳出来。

“尼古拉斯？”

爱丽克斯带着疑问，但尼古拉斯却只是把她的鞋子收在一旁，打着“留在这里别动”的手语，就离开她的身边。

“搞什么……”她把脚放在鞋子上面，完全搞不懂他想做什么。

总是被他突如其来的举动吓个半死……而且他刚刚……是碰了她的脚吧？

这样一想，她觉得心脏跳得更快了。明明之前也不会轻易躁动的，但现在因为意识到自己的感情了，基本上连看着他的背都要心跳加速。

“真像个笨蛋。”她自嘲着。

哗──

冰冷的，类似雨水的东西瞬地打在她的脸上，她抬眸，乌云密布的天空正开始降下细细的密雨。一滴一滴，在脚边的水漥漾起波纹。

水中的倒影映出了黑色的靴子，她的眼前倏地被一片黑暗掩盖，拨开，才发现头顶被盖上一件男性夹克。

而某个人正抬起她的一只脚……

爱丽克斯怔了怔，和蹲着的尼古拉斯对上视线。

“你……”尼古拉斯张嘴似乎想说什么，但很快又把话吞回去。他抬起她的脚放在自己的膝盖上，这个举动顿时让爱丽克斯呆住了。

“你做什么！”

“别乱动。”他握住她的脚踝固定，一边拆开创口贴覆上她后脚跟的伤口。

虽然只是小面积的肌肤接触，但对爱丽克斯而言却像要了她的命一样──手心的热度和手指轻微的触碰，都让她的心跳快到要失去机能。

脸当然也红了起来。

“呼……呼……”说什么主动出击，还没开始就先暴毙而亡了吧。

尼古拉斯这时脱下他的靴子递到她面前。“穿上。”

“穿上？”

“穿上。”说完，他不由分说地抓住她的脚踝似要为她套上靴子。

这个举动再次让爱丽克斯愣住。

“等、等等！”她连忙制止住他，抓着他手中的靴子迅速穿上。“我自己来就可以了，谢谢你。”

但……她穿上他的鞋，不就代表他没鞋可穿了吗？

她低头看着他被雨水打湿的赤脚，实在觉得过意不去，“尼古拉斯，你还是把鞋子穿回去吧。反正我已经贴──”

“背你回去还是穿鞋子，你要选哪个？”

“……”她决定还是不要再发表意见了。

＊＊＊

送货终于结束，雨也恰好停了。三个人并肩走在街上，迎来雨后清凉的晚风。

爱丽克斯走在沃里克和尼古拉斯两人的中间。

此时明显可以感受到他们刻意放慢速度。她的眼角余光不禁飘向左手边的尼古拉斯，她紧张地吞了口口水，想起了康斯坦丝的话──

“主动出击！主动出击！”犹如在耳边捣鼓般，心脏又开始胡乱跳动着。

因为靠得很近，她和尼古拉斯的肩膀总撞在一起，肩膀的热就这样蔓延至指尖。她的手不受控制地颤抖着，手背不小心滑过他的手腕。

“主动出击！”

就好像康斯坦丝站在她面前催促着，她紧张地伸出手，指尖轻碰他的手心。

接着慢慢地增加接触面积，笨拙地抓住他的手。

见尼古拉斯没有什么反应，她连忙编了一个借口，“我…..我的脚还是很痛，所以扶着我……”

搞什么，这种烂理由谁会相信……她暗自吐槽自己的不是。

但手心却随着自我嘲讽的时候渐渐被握紧。

心跳开始带动四肢的脉搏砰砰砰地发出声音，她垂首，害怕脉搏的速率藉由手心传达给他。

“小爱丽的脚还痛吗？”沃里克突然就勾住她的右手臂把她拉近，她吓了一跳，下意识地松开紧握的左手。

“啊……我……”

“痛的话就靠着我吧。”沃里克这时煞有其事地抬头，“哎！刚刚还以为是流星呢，原来是路灯……结果今晚什么都看不到，星星没有的话，至少月亮也要露脸啊。”

“呃……”

“毕竟我想跟小爱丽在月下散步嘛。”沃里克对着她眨眨眼。

“今天没办法了啊。”她尴尬一笑。

“不过，虽然没有月亮，但却有只野狗一直在瞪我──”沃里克意有所指地瞟向旁侧，然后放开爱丽克斯兀自走到前面。“所以为了安全起见，我还是领头带路，免得被野狗狠咬一口。”

爱丽克斯显然在状况外，“这条街有狗？”

“谁知道呢。”沃里克指桑骂槐地说道，脚步愈来愈快，像故意落下他们一样。

“沃里克！”

“小爱丽你慢慢走就可以了。”沃里克背着他们挥挥手。

空气再度凝滞起来。

她低着头蹒跚迈开步伐……虽然尼古拉斯就在旁边，但因为是自己松手的关系，现在怎么也没有勇气再去握住……

“……你不扶吗？”

“嗯？”就在她纳闷片段词语间串连起来的意思时，手心突然被紧紧地捏握。

随着力量渐渐变轻，她能明确感受到他手掌的热度。

很温暖……心跳也没那么快了……

向前一望──明亮的路灯打在水漥上，倒映出两手相合的波影──无比虚幻，却又是真实的画面。

哒──哒──

一步一步慢慢向前。

多希望这条路没有尽头，足够到让她能跟他并行走至终结。


	8. 雏鸟(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

**──雏鸟会视出生破壳时第一眼所见之“物”为母。但如果是某个人拾起受伤雏鸟并细心照料的话，牠便会忘记“母亲”而把救命恩人视为牠的归处。这样的感情也发生在人类身上，我们称之为“** **Nestling Complex** **（雏鸟情结）”。**

空无一人的便利屋二楼，办公桌上的电话正微幅震荡。铃声刺穿屋内的每一隅──像在咆啸，又如同嘶喊。

沃里克在外头听到铃声冲上来时，来电已经不知有几通了。

铃──铃──铃──

他悠悠哉哉地接起了电话，心想大概是喋喋不休的茶渡警官。“你好，感谢来电，这里是便利……”屋那个字还没说完，他立刻就丢下话筒冲到一楼去找尼古拉斯。

话筒连着电线在桌边摇摇欲坠，左摇右摆，好像随时会硬生落地。螺旋的电线更是使话筒漫无目的地旋转，似是收讯不好，话筒发出了吱吱吱的杂音。

“快点……来……吱吱吱吱……贝……吱吱吱……妮卡……吱……死……”

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯从商店街买了丰富的食材走上便利屋二楼。

“我回来了！”

二楼奇怪的没有人影。她四处张望，发现话筒被晾在桌边晃呀晃的，连忙把它归正回电话处。

“是委托来得太急没办法挂好话筒吗。”她这样推敲着。

本来还想今天午餐做得丰盛点，看来又得一个人吃了。算了，反正也习惯这样了……

她叹了口气，抱起食物袋准备下楼。

跶跶跶跶。是脚步声。

迎面撞上了沃里克，她有些被吓到，“原来你们在啊……我还以为你们──”

“小爱丽……”沃里克灰蓝色的眼瞳似乎满布血丝，他轻张嘴似乎要说什么，然后又咬着牙顿了几秒，再接着开口，用几乎沙哑的声音说道：“我跟尼克要去一趟Pussy。”

“那我可不可以也……”

“你留在这里。”他勉强挤出笑容，一边把身后的男人拖上来。

她看不见男人的脸。男人的头挂在沃里克的肩上，就好像刚才摇摇欲坠的话筒。

她低头，沃里克的脚边不知何时多了好几圈水晕。衬衫上也出现一条一条的水渍。

“我可以问问发生什么事吗？”她心烦意乱地捏着手掌，指甲陷进皮肉。心脏也跳得飞快，是那种预感坏事的频率。

“……等我们回来。”

沃里克并没有回答她的问题，只一个人拖着尼古拉斯，慢慢离开便利屋。

这让她再一次体会到被用力推开的孤寂感和格格不入……

＊＊＊

借着窗户看着两个男人蹒跚离去的背影，爱丽克斯不禁抓紧窗框。

此时大风灌进了屋里，撩起发丝，正狂乱地发出呜呼的悲鸣。

“他刚刚……是哭了吗？”

为什么会哭呢？沃里克也红着眼说要去Pussy……难不成──

“贝罗妮卡……”喃喃念出这个人名时，她的身体已经不自觉地动了起来。等到意识回复时，人已经在街上漫无目的地走了。

虽然不知道到底发生什么事，但肯定是非常不好的消息……不好到会让那个人颓丧至哭的程度……一定很痛吧，心。

康斯坦丝虽然说她不确定贝罗妮卡和他们之间的关系，但能让那个人那么悲伤的话，必是非常非常重要的人吧。

重要到会一蹶不振的地步。

“说什么主动出击……还真是卑鄙的想法。”明明自己也不是成为杜鹃鸟的料，如何能够把苇莺所产下的蛋从巢里推出去，获得被蒙在鼓底的苇莺妈妈的爱呢。

而且那样的爱是**真正**的感情吗？

爱丽克斯不知不觉已经走到Pussy所在的五号街。原本这条街是人来人往的，但今天却反常的没有人影，等到来到Pussy的店门外时，那种诡异的气氛竟更加明显。

妓女们一群一群的站在店门外窃窃私语，对街则是站着几名黄昏种。爱丽克斯认出他们是“公会”的人。

为什么会**出现**在这里？

她纳闷着一边悄悄躲进暗巷里，突然妓女们骚动起来──从Pussy里面走出一名戴着牌子、高大壮硕的女性，双手抱着骨瘦如材的人……

“赶紧把贝罗妮卡的牌子拿去除籍，回基地去。”女人用冷冰冰的声音说着，立马扯下怀中人的牌子，随手一抛，让身后的眼镜女人接手。

“是，长官。”

“还有，**过量服用**的下场我想你也见识过了，希望下次不是我抱着你的尸体。”吉娜回头冷瞟着被沃里克搀扶的尼古拉斯。

藏在暗巷的爱丽克斯虽然一开始摸不着头绪，但现在也知道是什么情况了──贝罗妮卡现在在公会的手上，而沃里克和尼古拉斯他们并没有要“拿回来”的意思。但是……那不是对他们而言非常重要的人吗？难道他们不想为她做什么，就这样任公会处置？

而且人如果死了，是需要举行丧礼、盖坟祭拜的……对黄昏种而言，难道是“不需要”的吗？

所以如果哪天尼古拉斯死了……

不要……好可怕。

“贝罗妮卡……请把她交给我们。”沃里克怒瞪着吉娜，发出低吼。

“交给你们？别说傻话了沃里克。”吉娜发出了轻鄙的笑声，“你该不会是想要为她立碑吧？你觉得这样做，这条街的普通人会接受吗？我们黄昏种值得你们去祭拜吗？”

爱丽克斯虽然知道黄昏种一直站在被歧视的立场，但从来没想过他们死后的下场也一样惨无人道──明明大家都是人类，他们只不过是比起普通人稍微强壮，不过是因为战争才不得已继承了这个遗毒，为何还要被如此对待？

“如果不阻止的话……”尼古拉斯会不会也……

如果不阻止的话──

她立刻从暗巷跳出来，一股脑儿张开双手把吉娜挡在面前，“请将贝罗妮卡小姐交给便利屋！”

不这么做的话，尼古拉斯会步上同样的后尘，她绝对不要这样。

“……小爱丽？”沃里克在见到爱丽克斯身影的第一个反应是下巴坠地。他怎么也想不到她会出现在这里──明明已经交代过让她乖乖待在便利屋了，到底是什么时候跟上来的？又是为什么跟上来？

沃里克不懂。非常不懂。

“怎么，便利屋的小姑娘也想搅和？”吉娜不由得嗤了一声。一边将贝罗妮卡的尸体丢给了下属保管。

“贝罗妮卡……是尼古拉斯和沃里克他们非常重要的人，公会不该插手……”

吉娜不由得怒了，“不该插手？这个区好不容易才恢复平静，小姑娘你是想让便利屋打破‘原则’吗？”

“我现在所做的事只是我个人的意志，跟便利屋没有一点关系。”爱丽克斯露出无畏的坚定眼神，往吉娜的面前走近，“而且，所谓的三原则于我毫无约束力，我并不属于艾尔盖斯托姆，我希望的是你们把贝罗妮卡交给便利屋。”

“真是有趣的发言。”吉娜哼了一声，半瞇起眼审视着面前这个毫无战斗能力却敢与她对峙的年轻女人，“不遵守三原则，就代表这里所有的黄昏种都可以无视原则杀了你呢？”

她的眼神……非常恐怖，但现在绝不能退缩。“我只是不懂公会巴着一具尸体不放到底是为了什么理由？”

“理由？在你的问题得到答案前，你的心脏就会先开出一个洞吶──”吉娜随即掏出一把G17手枪抵住她的胸口。“即使如此你还是想知道答案？”

沃里克见状连忙把M9上膛，瞄准吉娜的头部。“帕可丽，你这……”

“别妨碍长官！”金哲不知何时已经来到沃里克的背后，左右手各把着一只改造短枪，枪口按在沃里克和尼古拉斯两人的后脑勺。

“怎么办呢小姑娘？你也不想将事情闹大吧？”吉娜将枪口重压在她的左胸，爱丽克斯不禁吃疼地揪起眉。

很可怕…..如果那个人扣下板机的话，自己就会死……但是──“我是不会放弃的。”她觉得他们不会在这里杀人。

她想，公会非要“拿回尸体”的这个举动充满违和感……绝对不是“原则”的问题。

“爱丽克斯！”沃里克不免气得大吼她的名字……虽然他和她是站在同一阵在线，但让自己陷入危险就没有必要了。毕竟死了一个贝罗妮卡已经够让旁边的白痴难过了，如果再让她丢掉性命，天晓得那矮子会不会再也爬不起来。“不要再和公会争了，你不需要为了我们做到这种地步……”

又来了，这种语气……这种推开人的话……

“既然便利屋都放弃了，你不如也就此罢休吧小姑娘？”吉娜撇起嘴，趁爱丽克斯怔愣的时候，立刻跳上屋顶，领着一众黄昏种准备离开Pussy。

“等、等等！”

“我可没兴趣在科西嘉的领地大开杀戒，天晓得他会不会又借口勾结政府将我们屠杀。”吉娜扭头回答她的疑问。就现况而言，能避免纷争就避免，尤其是这种毫无意义的争夺。“所以，别再执着‘拿回’贝罗妮卡了。”

吉娜说完，便开始跑了起来，身后的部下也一一跟上。

“等……”爱丽克斯想拔腿追上，却被沃里克抓住手腕。

他摇着头，“不要追了。”

她却用力甩开沃里克的手，“至少……也要把牌子拿回来！”她使尽全身的力气狂奔──至于自己到底为何这么执着，已经搞不清楚原因了。

＊＊＊

“呼……哈啊……哈啊……！”爱丽克斯为了追上公会一行人，跑得上气不接下气，但最后还是把他们跟丢了。

虽然早就料到是这种结果，但他们那群人在她拔腿狂奔时刻意放慢速度，在快要追上时又突然冲刺……分明是耍着她玩！太让人生气了！

她记得公会位在零号街，不知道哪条路能比较快抵达……

叭叭叭──

“嗯？”

汽车喇叭的声音冷不防在背后响彻，一辆旧式警车在此时开到爱丽克斯的身旁，然后停了下来。

车窗摇下，一名男性探头出来，“爱丽克斯小姐？”

“科迪先生？”爱丽克斯有些惊讶。

“怎么了吗？看见你在街上冲刺……”科迪不免搓搓下巴，“难不成──是小偷？”

“不、不是”。她急忙摇头。看着眼前的警车，她立时想到停滞不前的解决办法，“科迪先生能不能帮我一个忙？”

眨眨眼，她用让人无法拒绝的眼神盯着科迪。

“请……说……”他咽了口口水。

“能不能带我到零号街去，拜托了。”她低着头请求。

＊＊＊

因为爱丽克斯说要尽快赶到零号街，科迪便一路猛踩油门狂飙，即使老警车的引擎不停发出奇怪的声音，他仍然没有放开油门。终于在车子熄火前到达目的地。

“非常谢谢你，科迪先生！”爱丽克斯在向科迪道谢后立马下车冲进公会基地。只是前脚才踏入没多久，面前就被几个全副武装的黄昏种阻挡。

“长官说过会有普通人**大驾光临**，看来是没错啊。”其中一名少年呵呵笑着，一边拔起锋利的弯刀直指爱丽克斯的面门。

刀子很可怕……但是她不能就这样半途而废。“我想见帕可丽女士。请让我……”

“不可以唷～长官吩咐我们要当好看门狗，所以普通人你不能进来！”少年这时将刀子更逼近她，刀尖闪烁着可怕炫目的光芒。他咧嘴说道：“如果你再靠进一步，就别怪我把你的脑袋砍下来。嘻嘻！”

“涅奇，把刀子放下来！”

“加尔大哥……？”少年疑问的同时，刀子就被加拉哈德一手拍落，少年因此发起脾气。“加尔大哥，你这是在做什么！别妨碍我啊！”

“这里没有你们的事了。”加拉哈德向后瞟了一眼，“豪森，把这些小鬼头**领回**基地里。”

“我才不要！不要！放开我！”

“闭嘴！臭小鬼！”

爱丽克斯愣愣地看着这般闹内讧的场面……所以现在她是没有生命危险了？

等到小鬼们都被撵回去，加拉哈德便向她打招呼。

“好久不见了，贝尼迪特小姐。”他微微弯着自己高大壮硕的躯体说道。

“啊，是……好久不见。”

“正好我回来基地处理点事情，才能被我撞见小鬼头暴走……不然你出什么事我真不知道该怎么向便利屋交代……刚刚那没礼貌的小子叫涅奇，加入公会没多少天，所以不懂规矩，希望你不要介意。”

爱丽克斯想既然现在站在她面前的是加拉哈德，或许可以请求他让她见上吉娜一面。“加拉哈德先生，我想──”

“如果你是要找长官的话大概没办法。”他略带歉意地说道。

“但是，好歹牌子要……”

加拉哈德叹了口气，摇摇头。“事情我也大概听说了，但是长官是不可能将贝罗妮卡交给便利屋的，这个决定是你怎么请求都无法改变。至于牌子……我会试着跟长官说说看。”

“能告诉我你们要贝罗妮卡的理由吗？”爱丽克斯落寞地问。

既然现在无法达到目的，至少也要知道这**其中的原因**。为了尼古拉斯，她必须要解开心中这份违和感。

“理由吗？”加拉哈德搔搔头，似乎不曾想过这个问题。“要说理由我也不知道……打从有记忆以来，黄昏种的尸体就一直埋在公会，也没觉得有什么不妥……我们出生就收到配发的牌子，听由公会派遣，死后再埋在这里，一直都是这样循环。”

“难道加拉哈德先生从不疑惑你们只能葬在这里的原因吗？”

“经你这么说确实很古怪，但我想可能是政府私底下订的规则吧？毕竟还是有不少人厌恶我们，要寻墓地大概也没有人会卖给我们吧。”他苦笑，“我想长官是因为‘某种规定’才这么不近人情的，希望你能谅解。”

她也苦涩地笑了。“所以不可以打破规则吗？”

加拉哈德沉吟片晌，话锋一转问：“那么对你而言黄昏种是什么？”

“和我们一样是**普通的人类**，只是寿命比较短，身体比较强壮而已。”

“哈……这样就够了。”加拉哈德扯起嘴角，轻拍她的头说：“就把这句话原封不动地告诉尼克吧，我想只要是黄昏种都很受用这句话的。不管以后会葬在哪里，又是否有谁会记得我们，至少还有人觉得**我们不是怪物**，那样就够了。”

她能感受到话里饱含的辛酸……

这些年来，他们到底承受了多少投射过来的鄙夷目光？从出生到死亡，没有一刻是符合人道的对待，他们又如何安慰自己才能这样笑着生存？

尼古拉斯也是这样的吗？

“所以贝尼迪特小姐，请你趁长官发现前离开吧。”

离开……虽然不想要就这么放弃，但她现在也没有能力强行突破。

为什么自己总是什么都做不到？

她吸了口气，像是对不在现场的吉娜下战帖，“我还会再来的。”

“你可别这么死心眼，牌子我会帮你处理……”

“我还会再来，直到你们长官出来迎接我为止。”她扬声对着基地里大喊。

至少在失去待在艾尔盖斯托姆的理由前，为尼古拉斯做一件事。


	9. 雏鸟(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

从零号街的公会基地回到八号街的便利屋，势必会经过“一号街”这个地方──而它就是所谓的废墟街。如果形容艾尔盖斯托姆是被政府弃置的区域，那么废墟街便是“垃圾掩埋”的存在。

颓圮残破的建筑物，路上残留着不知是血水还是污水的痕迹。整条路上没有街灯，好不容易发现一个，却是发出吱吱吱的闪烁声，显露一副要被黑暗吞噬的样子。

如果是以前的话，爱丽克斯一定会害怕独自身处在这样的空间，害怕巴里的幻象再度出现。但现在的她不一样了，比起血腥般的噩梦，她更害怕自己的无能为力……

啪啪啪──连串像是打击东西的声音。

“臭小鬼！下次你敢再偷东西，管你是不是躲到怪物的基地里，老子一定会把你打死！走着瞧！”一名面目恶憎的高大男人低头咒骂着，啐了一口痰后便从暗巷里走出来，爱丽克斯这时和他对上视线。

身体本能地提高警觉，她暗自退了一小步。

男人不禁瞇眼审视她，“这里可不是小姐你该来的地方，你一个人究竟在这里做什么呢？”

“我去公会申请黄昏种保镳。”她扯谎。眼角余光瞥向男人刚走出的巷口。

“喔？是亲近派的啊。”男人不怀好意地笑着，“我劝你还是别太相信这些披着人皮的怪物，免得被反咬一口呦。”

虽然平时就听多了旁人歧视黄昏种的言语，但现在的她似乎没办法很好地控制情绪……

她拳紧掌心。

怪物吗？对她而言，或许站在正义方的普通人，才是所谓的怪物吧──为了坚持正义而滥杀黄昏种的**怪物**。

“是，谢谢您的提醒。”她用力吸了好大一口气让自己冷静。

她知道现在的自己什么都做不了，连反驳都没办法，因为自己根本打不过这个男人……

“我说，如果没什么事的话，就赶紧离开这个‘垃圾区’吧，我也要走了喔。”男人边说边指着前方，像在问她要不要同行。

她勉强一笑，又后退了一步。“听过您的话后……我觉得我还是回去取消黄昏种派遣好了。先生您就自己先回去吧。”

“喔。”男人搔搔短发，听得出她话里明确的拒绝。或许是这个地方本来就让他心生厌恶，他自讨没趣后，就真的留下她一个人离开了。

而她为了不被怀疑，也返回走了好几步路，觉得差不多时候，她钻进暗巷，让墙壁遮挡她的身影，查看那个男人是否走远──确认他真的走远后，她才松下戒心。

脚步加快，她再度回到刚才男人走出的暗巷口。

“痛……呜……呜……好痛……！”

从里头传来了孱弱的声音，爱丽克斯不免走近一瞧，发现一个十岁出头的男孩子正倚在墙边发出哀号。

“你……没事吧？”

“不要！不要靠近我！不要打我！”他架起双臂挡住自己的脸和身体。

爱丽克斯为了不让他害怕，便蹲下身体让视线和他持平。“我不是坏人，刚刚那个人已经走了，所以你不用害怕。”

“就算是这样，你也是普通人，不要靠近我！”如受伤野兽的低吼，他的眼睛在说话时充满血丝，用视线将她彻底推拒在外。

原来自己也被黄昏种当成“怪物”啊。

爱丽克斯看着孩子脖颈上的金属吊牌，说道：“但是我很喜欢喔，戴牌子的家伙。”

即使遭受异样的眼光，即使被不平等的对待，却还是努力地活着，她很喜欢，非常非常的喜欢。

“骗人！”

她微笑，“我喜欢的人和你一样是戴牌子的。”

“那又怎样，你又不可能喜欢我。”

“我喜欢戴牌子的人，所以我也喜欢你呀。”

“骗人！骗人！骗人！”他突然哭了起来，“虽然知道是骗人的，但是从没有人对我这么说……妈的……好高兴……”

爱丽克斯笑着，不禁揉揉他凌乱的短发，接着抱住孩子的身体说：“不要哭嘛……”再这么哭下去她也想哭了。那孩子的声音跟埃米利奥好像，尤其是哭的声音──

“我、我没有哭了！还有你的胸部太大把我压得好难受！”

“欸？那是我的错吗？”爱丽克斯被他硬生生地推开。

他的脸红通通的，低头避开她的视线，“我……我讨厌巨乳……”

“……”头顶像是被铁锤重击一样，所以黄昏种的男性都不喜欢胸部太丰满的女性吗？

“但……但是……我不讨厌你。”他支支吾吾地说道。

爱丽克斯听了他的话后总算是挽回一点自信。只是面前的孩子似乎是生病的样子，气息很混乱，她便想摸他的额头探探温度，却被他一手拍掉。

“我没事。”

“我带你去看医生吧。”

“我不要！”他突然站起来，单手扶着墙壁，似乎因为双脚被打得痛麻而无法支撑身体的重量。“我要去找东西吃了……你叫什么名字，告诉我，我之后会报答你的。”

“等等，你不要乱动，不是受伤了吗？”爱丽克斯着急地按住他瘦弱的肩膀。

但他执意要离去。“我叫亚历斯（Ales），你叫什么……”

只是他话还没说完，整个人竟不稳得要往前扑了，好险爱丽克斯及时抓住他的身体，他才没有撞到墙壁再受一次伤。

他似是昏了过去──

“醒醒！”见亚历斯没有应声，爱丽克斯连忙把他背起来。

如果现在不赶紧去找医生治疗，这孩子会死！

“……你要带我去医院？我不要去医院。”似是猜透她的想法，亚历斯不安分地踢着脚想要挣脱。

“不可以，必须去医院！”她用力扣住他的双腿。

但他仍然胡乱挥动手脚妨碍她前进，“我不要去我不要去我不要去！”

爱丽克斯因为背着他很吃力，再加上受不住他的胡闹，只能暂时停下脚步答应他，“好吧，那么你家在那里，我送你回去。”

等知道他家的位置之后再请医生……

“我没有家……我连吃饭的钱都没有了，怎么可能有回去的地方。”

“对不起。”

“为什么要对我说对不起？”亚历斯低下头，脸颊贴在她的耳畔。“你又没有错，我无家可归又不是你害的……总之你把我放下来吧，放我在这里自生自灭也没关系，反正黄昏种就是该死嘛──”

“不可以！”她不由得低吼。

她是不想生气的，但是亚历斯的声音跟埃米利奥小时候的声音实在太相像了，用这种声音去告诉她让她对他见死不救，她怎么可能不心痛。

“可是我没有家，难道要去姊姊的家吗？姊姊要收留我吗？”

“我……”她犹豫了，现在沃里克照顾尼古拉斯肯定很心瘁，如果自己再把这孩子带回去，难道不是给他们添麻烦吗？

而且她不久前才信誓旦旦地说要把牌子拿回来，最后却带了个男孩回去，怎么想他们都不会接受的。

就算她把这孩子送去给泰奥医生治疗，若是痊愈之后他又该待在那里，不可能又是便利屋──警局也不可能，孤儿院也满了，康斯坦丝更是不可能……

对了，康斯坦丝……康斯坦丝曾给她一把钥匙，2037的钥匙。

那把钥匙是她曾经居住过的旧屋，位在六号街和东门的交界处。

那里的话，就可以让亚历斯待上一阵子了吧。

“姊姊……其实你可以不用管我……”爱丽克斯感到耳边有些湿润，背上的亚历斯像是在哭，“反正我死了也只是世上少了一个怪物……我们黄昏种是不被需要的……”

“我会照顾你的。”

“呜……呜……”

“身体很痛吗？”她心疼地问道。

“嗯……”

“为什么不想去看医生呢？”

“医生……很可怕。反正我只是受伤，几天就会好的。”他蹭蹭爱丽克斯的脸颊，“姊姊，你要带我去你的房子吗？”

“对，但是有点远。”

“没关系……”他的声音愈来愈弱，似乎是痛得晕过去了。

爱丽克斯则紧张地加快脚步，即使从没背过一个大孩子这么久，她还是用尽力气要带这个孩子离开废墟街。

＊＊＊

六号街有一段时间曾经居住过许多黄昏种，但在1989年反黄昏种意识渐趋强烈，驱逐队又以“狩猎者”为名将他们滥杀殆尽后，六号街早已杳无人至……只剩下仓库和工厂孤独地运作着。

因为工厂杂沓林立，爱丽克斯费了一些工夫才找到编号2037的旧屋。

屋顶的斜面略为破损，但整体看来却不像弃置的样子，或许是康斯坦丝偶尔会过来整理，才不让房子变成残墙碎石。

她这时弯着身体用左手扣住亚历斯的腿，另手则慢慢地将钥匙插进门锁。打开门后，她在门边摸索着电源开关，把电灯打开。

屋子并没有想象中的小──右手边是上楼的楼梯；客厅处摆着一套L型沙发和一张矮木桌；往后则有一间卧室；左边是厨房和浴室。

“这……”爱丽克斯不禁咋舌，毕竟这样的房子对她来说太大了……康斯坦丝还真是给了她一把“相当”贵重的钥匙啊。

她接着把亚历斯移到卧房，给他盖上被子。

在安置好亚历斯后，她便急急忙忙地离开屋子并把门锁上，打算去找泰奥医生过来诊治。只是当她走到七号街的医院时，妮娜却告诉她泰奥医生已经去外地处理药品进货的问题，需要几天才能回来看诊──

“……是尼克又受伤了吗？”妮娜担心地问道。

“不，不是。是黄昏种的孩子……他受伤了。好像还生了病，所以才来找泰奥医生的。”

妮娜似乎比她还着急，“他伤得很严重吗？如果是小面积的伤口，我能够处理的！”

“真的？太好了！”爱丽克斯不禁感激地看着妮娜，“我还很担心医生不在的话该怎么办……谢谢你妮娜……我把那孩子安置在六号街的房子，我们一起过去吧。”她微笑地拉起妮娜的小手，“真的很谢谢你。”

“不用客气。”妮娜也回予一道笑，一边利落地将需要的用具装进急救箱，在带上一罐Célébrer和两只抑制剂后，便与爱丽克斯一同离开医院，往六号街的方向前进。

＊＊＊

她们进到卧房去看亚历斯的状况。

只是亚历斯并没有清醒过来──他双眼凹陷，脸颊苍白──这让爱丽克斯非常的担心，“我想他是不是有段时间没有服用Célébrer才会这么虚弱？”

“我先给他注射一枝抑制剂。”妮娜二话不说便将针打在亚历斯的腿上。

“呀啊！好痛！”

原本昏睡的亚历斯因为针刺到肉里的缘故，马上就醒了。“好痛好痛好痛！”

他的眼睛泪汪汪的，好像随时会滚落泪水。

“亚历斯，忍耐一下吧……”深怕亚历斯又会无理取闹，爱丽克斯不禁紧握住他伤痕累累的小手。

妮娜接着又为他处理伤口，虽然过程中亚历斯一直嚷嚷着好痛，但他还是很配合的让妮娜治疗，总算在两个小时之后，妮娜将他身上所有的外伤都包扎完毕了。

“谢谢你，妮娜。诊疗费的话──”

她插话，“不用的喔，因为我没有帮上什么大忙嘛。”

“但是Célébrer很贵的，至少让我付这些……”

妮娜摇摇头，“便利屋帮了我们医院很多，而且帮助黄昏种也是医生待在这里的原因，所以爱丽只要下次再做甜点给我和医生吃就好啦。”她微微一笑。

“好……好的，谢谢你。”

在送妮娜回医院的路上，爱丽克斯顺道买了一点食材，打算给亚历斯做点东西让他补充体力。


	10. 雏鸟(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

回到旧屋。

厨房大概是太久没用的关系，炉连烤有点脏，爱丽克斯还花了点时间做清理的工作，等到真的开火料理时，也差不多是晚餐时间了。

因为烧菜的声音很大，她几乎是听不到外面的声音。

若不是亚历斯披着棉被过来提醒她门铃一直响，她可能直到做完都不会发现有人在外面。

“是谁呢姊姊？”

“亚历斯能不能再回去睡一会？”

“好。”

她先让亚历斯回去卧房，自己则拿起锅铲藏在背后当武器──毕竟除了妮娜以外没有人知道她在这里，现在上门找她的人，很有可能是强盗也说不定吧？

她战战兢兢地走到玄关，却听见了康斯坦丝的声音，“爱丽，你在里面吧？”一边附带着敲门的声音。

为什么康妮会知道她在这里？

“爱丽，便利屋的两位先生因为你音讯全无跑去警局报案了。现在沃里克还四处在找你啊。”

惨了……

惨了！她为了照顾亚历斯，忘记回去便利屋报备了。

她歉疚地打开大门，迎来的是康斯坦丝哭过的脸……康斯坦丝一见到她，劈头就先给她一个相当用力拥抱，“真是担心死我了！”

“你怎么知道我在……”拿着锅铲的手垂了下来。

当当──

熟悉的，让她心烦意乱的金属声。

男人直盯盯地看着她。带着担心和责备。

“对了，尼克也来了喔。”康斯坦丝在她耳边说道。

康斯坦丝接着放开爱丽克斯的身体，用力推她的后背让她更靠近尼古拉斯，一边压低声音说：“快点过去吧，尼克不是正在那边等你嘛！”

爱丽克斯不禁尴尬地站在尼古拉斯的面前，低头，她甚至不敢直视他的双眼。

心脏跳得很快，她也知道他为了找她连康斯坦丝都叫来了，但现在的情况下她并不能直接回去便利屋──

“对不起……”她打着手语，抬头看着尼古拉斯深锁的眉心。“我……要待在这里。”

“你在说什么啊爱丽！”康斯坦丝一听，急地摀住她的嘴不让她说话，“为什么要待在这里！？这个区已经不会再有危险了，你没必要──”

她立刻把康斯坦丝的手拉下，痛苦地扬起嘴角。“之前我待在便利屋是因为无处可去，但是现在我有住的地方了……康妮我也会付租金给你……我……一直在便利屋打扰，沃里克也说过三个人太挤了……所以……”

康斯坦丝又一次摀着她的嘴，“笨蛋啊！贝罗妮卡都死了明明就是你的机……”

“康妮！”爱丽克斯不禁生气地扯下康斯坦丝的手臂要她住嘴。

她希望尼古拉斯没有读懂康斯坦丝的唇语，但，尼古拉斯的表情却愈来愈难看。

是误会她想趁虚而入，还是因为提及贝罗妮卡的名字而让他心痛呢？

所以她那时候才想放弃啊……因为那个人眼里根本看不到她……

反正已经有很多很好的回忆了，不能再贪心了。“尼古拉斯……这段时间真的很谢谢你们收留我，为了不再给你们添麻烦，我觉得我必须要离开……还有今天没有拿回贝罗妮卡的牌子真的很对不起……我一定会拿回来──”

“康、斯、坦、丝──”一直默不作声的尼古拉斯突然在这时开口了，他指着通往七号街方向的路说：“我要跟**这、女、人**说话，你能不能先回去？”

“我……？”

尼古拉斯又睨了康斯坦丝一眼，她知道他是想让她赶紧走。“我知道了……我回去就是了。”

＊＊＊

康斯坦丝离开后，气氛却变得更加诡异──

爱丽克斯不免心烦意乱地握紧手中的锅铲，不晓得面前的男人到底要跟她说什么。

沉吟了几秒，尼古拉斯问她，“你是**真的想**待在这里？”

“嗯……”犹豫的回答。

其实要照顾亚历斯是还有很多解决办法的──但是她一想到回去便利屋就会看见尼古拉斯魂不守舍或者心痛的样子……她就不想再待在那个空间。

所以她选择了这种逃避方式。

“我知道了，我会跟沃里克说。”

她苦笑：“谢谢你……”

放弃吧，放弃吧！那个人那怕是一点挽留的话都没有说出口，这不就是在告诉她不用再白费力气把感情投注在他身上了吗？

这次真的失恋了啊。

“……白痴。”

“什、什么！？”为什么突然被他骂了？

尼古拉斯没等她反应过来，便抢走她手中的锅铲将之丢到身后，再单手扣住她两只手的手腕拉上她的头顶，砰一声，他把她压在门上。

爱丽克斯瞠瞪着他，还没搞清楚到底发生什么事……

“你知道随便一个人都可以**杀、了、你**──”低沉、带有威胁的声音环绕在耳畔，他的眼神满布杀意，“你认为你能够活下来？在这个和废墟街差不多的地方？”

“我……不会有人想杀我……”好近，尼古拉斯离她太近了，近到他身上的热气全都散发开来，这样会害她心跳加速的……

砰砰砰砰砰砰！心跳声如鼓声响绕。

不可以心动──明明已经没机会了，怎么可以心动！

“你如果能挣脱，我就同意你住在这里。”

尼古拉斯的眼眶略红，像是铁了心要牵制住她一样──此时擒在她手腕上的手早已暴满青筋，她觉得自己的手腕随时会碎裂。

她不禁吃疼地皱起眉，“好痛……”

“数到十，没有挣脱我就会带你回去──一、二……”

她不懂，为什么现在又改变主意要带她回去？她真的完全猜不透他到底在想什么……

“三。”

“放开我！”

“四。”

即使知道自己处于下风，但她也不想就这么认输。“放开！”

“五。”

“我讨厌你！”她再也忍不住地脱口而出。

“……”尼古拉斯瞪着眼，整个人彻底愣住了。

这时如绳索般捆绑住她手腕的大手瞬地没了力气，爱丽克斯没想到自己竟成功挣脱了他。

“你……”

“是我赢了。”她撇起嘴角，从他的面前绕过去。“对不起，尼古拉斯……我要住在这里。”

“你就这么不想回去？”

“嗯。”

“……讨厌……我？”

“很讨厌。”她口是心非地说，心想干脆把这个当成不愿回去的理由──如果从现在开始不断催眠自己讨厌他，日子久了应该就不会那么喜欢了吧……

“……”他的眉心拧成了川字。

以往旁人的嫌弃厌恶对他来说都只是蚊虫叮咬，但当这女人用那张嘴摆出“讨厌”的口型时，却让他觉得自己被落雷轰顶……

他当然可以强硬地把她带走，但势必会让她更讨厌自己。

“我知道了，你好好保重……”

她并没有开口说话，低着头一动也不动。他不由得叹了口气，现在能做的，也只有离开这个地方了。

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯离去后，爱丽克斯才去捡飞得老远的锅铲。拿着锅铲进到屋里时她都没有哭，甚至还利落地把晚餐都做好。

一小时后，亚历斯狼吞虎咽吃着爱丽克斯为他准备的一大锅西红柿肉酱笔管面──汤匙挖着锅底发出了沙沙沙的声音，而爱丽克斯也不知在做什么──蹲在地上发出了类似的摩擦声……

亚历斯忍不住好奇地抱着锅子站在她身旁，只是她似乎没有发现，仍旧低着头用刀子刻划木板──每划下一刀，木板上就多出了一圈水渍。

“爱丽，你在做什么呢？”亚历斯蹲下来问道。

自从一小时前爱丽克斯告诉亚历斯她的名字后，亚历斯就再也不叫她姊姊了。虽然叫她的名字并没有什么不妥，但她还是喜欢他叫她姊姊……不过这样的想法还是算了，毕竟亚历斯也不是埃米利奥。

继续把亚历斯当作埃米利奥的替代品的话就太过分了……

“爱丽，你用这块木板到底在做什么嘛！”他用小小的食指戳她湿润的脸颊。

她连忙放下刀子把泪水抆去，吸吸鼻子，她用力眨眼说道：“这是让大家记得你曾经活在这世上的**证明**，是很重要的东西。”

亚历斯不禁地咧嘴一笑，“那么爱丽也帮我做一个。”

“不行！”爱丽克斯没来由地激动起来，“我不会给你做的，你要健健康康的活着。”

“啊……”

“答应我。”她红着眼眶，用力握住亚历斯的手。

因为她一点不想要再给人做碑了……不想要身边的人比她都还早离去，不想要再遭遇生离死别，不想要独自守着重要之人的坟哭泣……

毕竟先离开人世、让爱他的人承受莫大痛苦的人都是坏蛋……所以她绝对不会成为坏蛋，也绝对不会让重要之人成为他人的坏蛋──“我会照顾亚历斯的，所以亚历斯会活得很久，放心吧。”

“嗯……”亚历斯突然张开双臂抱住她，下巴蹭着她的头顶，模模糊糊地说：“那么我们约定吧，四年之后我要跟爱丽结婚。”

“欸！？”

“不订目标的话我会没有动力呀，而且四年后我已经十六岁了。”亚历斯笑嘻嘻的。

“可是……”

“我没有爸爸妈妈照顾我，要不是爱丽救了我，我早就死了……所以爱丽是我的救命恩人，而且我也不讨厌爱丽，那么结婚就没问题啦。”如此天真的话语。

她知道这孩子对她的信任不外乎是依赖感驱使，所以他的话只是说着玩而已，相信几年过后便会忘了这回事……

她这时抬头轻轻抚摸亚历斯的脸，半开玩笑地问：“但是我们差了十二岁，可以吗？”

“又没关系！”亚历斯噘着嘴，接着打了一个大哈欠，似乎是很累的样子。“爱丽，爱丽──结婚的事我们之后再说吧……我好困喔……哈呜！”

“想睡觉了吗？”

“嗯！”

爱丽克斯站了起来，一边拉着亚历斯的小手，“那回房间休息吧。”她笑了笑。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯盯着亚历斯确实服用了Célébrer才安心下来。

她一边把棉被盖在他身上，一边拍拍他的胸口要他赶快闭上眼睛休息。

但亚历斯仍旧睁着圆滚滚的眼珠，炯炯有神地说：“我想听故事，爱丽。”

“可是这里没有故事书……”

他随即指着爱丽克斯身后的书柜，一边摆出一副不顺从他他就不听话的表情。“那边有，一本**薄薄**的书──我想听那个，听完我就会睡着。”

“好吧。”她知道小孩子都比较任性，但也很没有耐性，如果这本书是相当无聊的内容，她相信亚历斯很快就会失去兴致。

她这时从书柜取出书本，上头沾着灰尘，她拍了拍，发现封面是一张画着黑猫与雏鸟的插图──是一本绘本，故事名称叫做《Near》。

好像很有趣的样子。

她升起了兴致，一边把书本打开，看着第一页插图内容上精巧的文字，为亚历斯读道：“很久以前有一座小岛并没有人类居住……”

** 很久以前有一座小岛并没有人类居住，但在某一天因为战争的缘故，人类全都跑来这座岛上避难了，岛上的鸟类因此失去了原有的居住环境──**

** 其中有一种鸟类被迫害得最为严重。牠拥有一身金黄色的羽毛，鸣叫起来特别动听，一时之间竟成为富人们争相饲养的宠物。而穷人们为了赚得更多的钱也展开捕猎行动，雏鸟就这样被迫与成鸟分别──许多雏鸟因为没有成鸟的照顾，纷纷饿死或是坠落而死。**

** 草地上屡见雏鸟的尸体，吸引不少野猫的注意。**

** 此时正有只刚摔下来的雏鸟，牠幸运地没有受任何伤** **……** **只是牠也离死期不远了** **……** **因为牠身旁正有一只杂色猫对着牠虎视眈眈。**

** 以前的人总说猫爱吃鱼，但事实不然，猫更爱吃的是鸟──鱼有刺，猫不好消化，相比之下鸟肉就美味方便多了。**

** 雏鸟因为杂色猫凶厉的目光，发出了啾啾啾的求救声。**

** 只是牠的叫声相当微弱，对杂色猫而言甚至是一种挑衅** **……** **杂色猫不禁抬起猫爪，准备擒住牠饱餐一顿。**

** “喵呜！”一道黑色的身影瞬地扑在了杂色猫身上，原来是一只伤痕累累的黑猫。**

** 黑猫龇牙裂嘴发出了可怕的叫声，开始与杂色猫搏斗。**

** 不知过了多久，黑猫战胜了比牠壮硕的杂色猫。但雏鸟却不认为自己得救了──因为这是个适者生存的世界，黑猫的出现并不是为了救牠，更有可能的是“夺取猎物”。**

** 雏鸟不禁又发出了鸣叫，带着浓厚的警告意味。**

** 黑猫却只是睨了牠一眼就拖着伤躯离开了。**

** 又过了几天，雏鸟被一个人类小孩捡走，小孩把牠关在狭小的鸟笼，虽然有东西吃，但对牠而言却相当痛苦。**

** 日子一天天过去了，牠褪去了丑陋的灰色细毛，长出了漂亮的金色羽毛；叫声也不似从前那么可怕难听，鸣啼时还能得到小孩的奖励──让牠暂时离开鸟笼洗涤身体──这大概是牠感到最自由的时候了。**

** 或许是了解到只要自己鸣叫得好就能获得奖赏，牠开始学习小孩和他的家人所唱的歌，每天每天都在练习，最后牠大声唱了出来。**

** 牠的歌声饱含着想获得自由的愿望** **……**

** 只是人类小孩一点也听不懂，继续把牠关进鸟笼，甚至带牠到街上逼迫牠继续唱歌。**

** 牠每唱一首歌，路人就给小孩一点零钱。**

** 日复一日，牠一直唱着，唱到嗓子哑了──然后人类小孩便会教训牠，如果牠唱不出声，他就会拔牠的羽毛直到牠再唱出来。**

** 这一天人类小孩又一次拔牠的羽毛，牠忍不住发出凄厉的叫声** **……** **牠不懂自己为何又被教训了，牠有好好地唱出歌，为什么还会被牠的主人教训？**

** “喵！”**

** “啊！滚开你这只死猫！”**

** 一只黑猫用力咬着人类小孩的脑袋，小孩因为承受不住剧痛便哭着丢下雏鸟了。黑猫这时跳到生锈的笼子上，黑色的瞳孔像在瞪着雏鸟。**

** 雏鸟害怕得发不出一点声响。**

** 突然笼子的门被打开了，黑猫从笼子上跳了下来。雏鸟则愣愣地走出鸟笼，这次牠更清楚地看见了黑猫的全身，黑猫有着特有的伤痕，牠认得那只黑猫──是以前救牠一命的黑猫！**

** 牠忍不住高兴地跳在黑猫的背上唱歌。但黑猫却用猫爪把牠拍落下来** **……**

** 牠不气馁，一直跟着黑猫想要报恩，可黑猫依然不断地拒绝牠。即使如此，牠还是试图靠近。**

** 又过了许多天，黑猫终于卸下心防，让雏鸟依偎在自己的身上。**

** 只是黑猫终究与其他野猫一样，哪怕自己吃了许多食物，面对雏鸟散发的香味，牠还是忍不住想要吃抹干净。所以牠便趁着半夜，迅速叼着雏鸟把牠送回树上的旧巢。**

** 隔天清醒过来的雏鸟马上就发现黑猫消失了** **……** **牠只好不停地鸣叫，却再也唤不回黑猫了** **……**

“雏鸟和黑猫是不可能交心的，因为对黑猫来说，雏鸟只是猎物。雏鸟和黑猫最靠近的距离是──树梢和地面的距离。”爱丽克斯念着绘本最后一页的文字，感到无比的心痛。

亚历斯已经睡着了，她轻轻摸着亚历斯的额头，像在自言自语。“就是因为你们是黑猫，所以才这么怕伤害我们和我们保持距离吗？”

就是因为你觉得我和雏鸟一样脆弱，才总是竖起一面墙不让我靠近吗？如果这是你的生存法则的话，那么我会一直在树梢上尽己所能地守护你们。


	11. 雏鸟(4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

早晨，疑似听到了金丝雀的叫声。

爱丽克斯已经将三明治（附带纸条）放在餐桌上，她正坐在玄关处穿鞋，突然身体就被一双纤瘦的手臂环抱住。“爱丽你要出去？”

“所以亚历斯要乖乖看家。”她呼了口气，轻轻拍着他挂在胸前的手臂。

毕竟她还是要去一趟佣兵公会把贝罗妮卡的牌子拿回来……

“不要，我要一起去！”亚历斯干脆将全身的重量完全倾倒在爱丽克斯的身上，双臂箍住她的脖子，“我不要一个人！我要跟爱丽一起！一个人待着好可怕，我不要！”

“可是──”她很犹豫，因为亚历斯伤得很重，必需要好好休养……但她又怕亚历斯一个人待在家会不会发生危险……

“爱丽，我会乖乖吃药的，拜托了，拜托嘛。”他撒娇似地把脸凑到她的耳边磨蹭，再朝她的脸颊亲了一大口，“我会牵好爱丽的手不会乱跑的，拜托。”

埃米利……

爱丽克斯不禁深呼吸制止自己说出弟弟的名字。她接着抬手摸摸亚历斯的头，似乎因为不能抵抗亚历斯的撒娇攻势而接受了他的请求。“那么穿好外套我们就出门。”

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯右手牵着亚历斯，左手则捧着一束白玫瑰。

周围尽是警车的铃笛声……她想大概是强盗之类的人出现吧？

因为觉得危险，她把亚历斯的手握得更紧。他们站在大马路上，准备招辆出租车去零号街，但她一时忘了亚历斯戴着牌子，结果就被好几辆车给无视了。后来她让亚历斯把外套拉上藏住牌子，但当司机停下来问他们要去哪里时，竟又被拒绝了──

“那种垃圾一样的地方我才不去！”司机瞪了他们一眼后便开走了。

爱丽克斯不由得叹了口气。因为从六号街到零号街是一段挺长的距离，她不晓得亚历斯的身体能不能承受得住……

“爱丽，不用担心我，我以前常常跑来跑去，到公会也没问题的。而且昨天小医生都帮我包扎伤口了，我可以走路的啦！”亚历斯似是猜到她在想什么，扯起一道天真无邪的笑容。

“但──”

叭叭叭！叭叭叭！

汽车喇叭的声音突然随着警车迎面而来，并在快要撞上他们的时候停下。片晌，一名中年男性下车，用一双锐利的眼睛盯着爱丽克斯瞧，“还真让我好找啊，贝尼迪特小姐？”

“茶渡……先生？”她紧张地拉着亚历斯的手后退一步。

这时想起了康妮昨天对她所说的话──沃里克找她一整天还报警，也难怪刚才街上到处都是警车鸣铃的声音了……

不过，尼古拉斯难道没有跟他们说找到她了？！

“你一定不知道沃里克担心得整个人都瘦了一圈吧？赶紧回──”茶渡忽地噤声了，他的视线放在了亚历斯的身上。他瞇眼端详推敲，正想开口时，亚历斯却抢道：“妈妈，可以请警察叔叔带我们到公会去吗？”

“欸！？”她几乎跟茶渡异口同声发出惊呼。

“慢着！我不晓得你有孩子啊？”茶渡揉着太阳穴，瞪着小眼想看清楚这个小孩和年轻女人的相似性。

妈的，还是个“混血”？该不会……

“不……不是……那个……”她试图想解释，但舌头却在这紧要关头打结了。

她不懂鬼灵精怪的亚历斯在打什么算盘──他似乎还对他们露出的困扰表情乐此不疲？“妈妈，你不是说去公会就可以见爸爸了吗？”他眨眨眼。

爱丽克斯简直要吐血了，“亚历斯，我不是你的──”

“等等！贝尼迪特小姐！我大概了解了！”茶渡搓着下巴开始了一番推理，“你是因为找到失散的孩子才不愿意回便利屋吧，那么我会这样告诉沃里克他们的，你们要去公会的话我也可以送你们一程。不如现在就走吧？”

“啊？啊……”舌头，为什么舌头会打结。

亚历斯这时抬头对她吐舌，一边做出“搭到顺风车”的口型。

“你……”亚历斯你这个恶魔……

“走吧，贝尼迪特小姐。”茶渡拍拍警车，示意他们赶紧上来。

＊＊＊

虽然爱丽克斯从未表明他们急着赶赴零号街，但茶渡还是滥用特权开着警铃，让其他车子让道一路狂飙至佣兵公会。

并粗鲁地甩尾停在基地门口。

“到了。”

爱丽克斯这时才回过神，她带着亚历斯下车，一边向摇下车窗的茶渡道谢，“真的非常谢谢您！”

“赶快去吧。”茶渡瞇眼指着亚历斯，又指向公会基地，“不是说要带孩子跟父亲会合吗？”

爱丽克斯不禁抽着眉角，“那个……茶渡先生，我刚刚也在车上说过了，这孩子不是我的孩子……”真是的，为什么死都不相信她呢？亚历斯明明看着至少也有十岁了，难道是她看起来比较老成所以才认为亚历斯是她的孩子？

但茶渡却立马皱着眉责备她，“不是你的孩子！？我说，未成年怀孕生子在这条街上多着是了！你在孩子面前不断重复自己不是他的母亲，这不是给他造成更大的伤害吗？你这样还是个合格的母亲吗？”

“……噗。”她听见了亚历斯的窃笑。

好你个亚历斯，竟敢这样整人……如果茶渡警官真的把她“有孩子”这件事跟沃里克说……然后沃里克再跟尼古拉斯说……

算了，那个人误会又有什么关系？就让他误会好了。反正也没有瓜葛了，给他牌子之后就跟亚历斯在那里生活，如果能攒更多钱的话就搬离艾尔盖斯托姆──

“……特小姐……贝尼迪特小姐？”

“啊？”她走神了，完全没听见茶渡警官在叫她。

茶渡搔搔头叹道：“总之我要回警局了，有什么事再联系我，不过最好还是别，毕竟最近事情挺多的，唉──”他接着点起一根烟，“呼……你啊，还是去便利屋告知一趟，别一声不吭就走人，好歹他们也救了你一命不是吗？”

“是……”她低着头，在听闻茶渡的叹息和警车发动的声音后，才抬起眼睛。

她知道，今天不管**结果**如何，都要回去一趟了。

“爱丽，我们要进去这里面是吗？”亚历斯边说边把提袋挂在手臂，好让自己可以指着他所讲的地方。

“是。”她拉着亚历斯的小手往公会基地进发。

＊＊＊

因为有了之前的教训，爱丽克斯这次不像昨天那么鲁莽的要进去，放轻脚步，她只在门口前站着──此时门口正有两名黄昏种在盯梢，其中一位她认得，就是昨天那名想杀了她的黄昏种少年涅奇。

“你怎么又来了！”涅奇半睁只眼，嘁了一声，“为什么还不死心啊？”

怎么可能会死心？

她微微一笑，把亚历斯护在身后，并有礼貌地向少年问道：“请问帕可丽女士在基地里吗？”

“不在不在！”涅奇甩甩手，用吊儿啷当的口吻说：“长官去办事了，没准今天不会回来，别死缠烂打了你这**巨乳女**。”

“……”爱丽克斯僵着笑容，隐约看见额头青筋的痕迹。

**长这么大真是对不起了呀。**她好想这么回。

“喂你这个矮子！就算是巨乳你也摸不到啊！”亚历斯似乎喜欢把事情弄得更复杂──他松开她的手跳到她的面前，再挑衅似地朝涅奇扮鬼脸，一边把自己的头埋进她的胸里，笑嘻嘻地说：“这是我的女人，全身上下都是我的，所以矮子你不要太羡慕喔。”

“……”她可以预见亚历斯长大后的模样──沃里克！？

“谁、谁羡慕啊！”涅奇遮着脸说道。

这孩子也是，为什么会相信亚历斯胡诌的话啊。怎么看都不可能是**他的女人**吧……惨了，又想到那个人了。

她无可奈何地叹了口气，一边把亚历斯拉回来，并向涅奇道歉，“抱歉，这孩子就是这样口无遮拦。如果帕可丽女士去了外地还没有回来，我们可以在这里等吗？”

“随便你们！”涅奇撇过头哼了一声。

＊＊＊

两个小时过去了。

亚历斯窝在她的胸前小睡，她则扶着他瘦小的身体轻轻唱着安眠曲。本以为会耗费一整天的时间等待，却没想到吉娜会这么快就出现在她的面前。

她连忙摇醒亚历斯站了起来，正要开口时，吉娜却突然对她哈哈大笑，“像你这么有趣的普通人，我还真是第一次见！”

“我……无论如何都想……”

“牌子的话，我可以给你，反正‘那个’也已经没用了。除此之外，你还想做什么呢？”

“我想祭拜贝罗妮卡小姐。”

“哈！？”吉娜拧眉先是愣了一秒，之后便是无法止停地笑出了泪，“这是你们普通人最近流行的笑话吗？‘我们’可是没有人想要祭拜的──死了，就会从这个世界上彻底消失，牌子也会被送去销毁，结果你竟然想要祭拜我们黄昏种？脑子没坏吧？”

“这个……并不好笑。”

“就我所知，你与贝罗妮卡毫无关系，用得着为了便利屋做到这个地步？”吉娜忽地敛起笑容，向她跨了一大步把她逼到围墙上，“你知道你现在想做的事有多愚蠢？”

“那又如何！”她抬头无畏地看着背向阳光、被阴影覆盖的吉娜，“黄昏种死后会连他出生的纪录一并消失，如果没有人为他们立碑，不就代表他们从来不存在在这个世界上吗？”

“我们本来就是‘粪渣’，你会对狗屎立碑吗？”

“每个人的存在都有他的意义，你们为什么要这样贬低自己！”

“等你知道一切真相后就不会那么说了。”吉娜撇嘴露出不齿的笑，一边指着基地大门说：“走吧，你那伟大的情操和那想祭拜狗屎的意志让我觉得非常有趣啊。”

“非常谢谢您，帕可丽女士。”她笑着无视，一边拉着亚历斯与吉娜一同进入了人们所称的“垃圾区”的公会基地。

＊＊＊

基地里的建筑皆用无机质的砖石构筑，水泥的部分则因为久未修缮，被雨水侵蚀得坑坑巴巴，有的甚至长出了青苔，地面也是同样的残破──就一个公会基地来说，与其说它是“洽公处”，不如说它像一座被弃置的监牢。

爱丽克斯一边牵紧亚历斯的手，跟着吉娜来到基地后面的空地。

微湿的土壤错落着一个一个小丘，吉娜这时长腿一跨，站在一处被画上记号的小丘旁。

她蹲下身拍拍微伏的土丘，语气听不出喜怒。“这是埋葬贝罗妮卡的地方。”

爱丽克斯也蹲了下来，并要亚历斯把他手中的提袋交予她。

“对不起……只能先用这个代替……”她接着从袋子里拿出一块木牌，颤抖地将之插在土丘上。

“欸？爱丽，这原来是这么用的吗？那么以后也帮我做吧。”

“你怎么又说这种话了！”她有些愤怒──她知道亚历斯是无心说出这样的玩笑，但这句话对她而言却是恐怖深沉的重击。“不可以再说了，好吗？”

“但是人总有一天会都死嘛，是吧，**阿姨**？”亚历斯笑嘻嘻地看着吉娜。

“确实是会死啊，尤其是我们黄昏种，不出几年就全死光了吧。”吉娜不知何时已经抽起一根长烟，她呼出白气，从外套口袋掏出金属吊牌往爱丽克斯的面前抛。“喂，牌子我也给你了，以后就别再来了啊。”

“等……等等！”她还有事情想要知道。

伸出双臂，她站起来挡住吉娜的路。

“如果你是要问黄昏种只能葬在这里的理由，恕我无法奉告──这件事不是你一个外人需要知道的。”吉娜对她吐了一口又呛又浓的烟。

“甚至不惜隐瞒黄昏种？”

“不论谁知道了都会失去原有的平衡，所以无法奉告。”

吉娜一把推开爱丽克斯，但爱丽克斯又把她拦下来。“我……不想要尼古拉斯被埋在这里！”

她饶富兴味地挑起眉，“所以？”

“如果你们做出和现在一样的事，我会全力阻止你们！”

“是吗？那真令人期待呀。”吉娜笑着，单手握住她的肩头用力一推，她瞬地摔在地上。“不过我也没时间跟你瞎搅和了，做完你认为该做的事就赶紧离开这里，普通人。”

＊＊＊

“爱丽……会不会很痛？”

亚历斯去扶爱丽克斯起来的时候，吉娜早就消失不见了。她笑着摇头捏捏亚历斯的脸，说自己不要紧，但在把白玫瑰放在贝罗妮卡的坟上后，她却再也忍不住地抱住亚历斯的身体。

“果然很痛不是吗？那么我给爱丽施魔法就不会痛了喔。”他轻轻拍着她的后脑，如同唱歌般，“不痛不痛。痛痛飞走了！”

“为什么……为什么我不能解救你们……连你们的最后一点尊严也……”

“这样就够了，爱丽已经很努力了啦。”

“不要……如果你们的存在被抹杀掉的话，我不要……”

她知道锲而不舍对公会而言是种麻烦，但她就是不想放弃──为了那个人，即使自己是再也走不进他的心中，她也要证明他曾经在这个世界上活过──碑就是活过的证明，墓地则是她老了还可以过来跟他说说话，为什么连这种小小的奢望都不能成真呢？

这样的未来真的好可怕……

“爱丽好任性，但是我喜欢。”亚历斯故意低头蹭着她的胸部，她却突然想到什么似地弹了起来。

“牌子……对了，要还给尼古拉斯！”

“欸！？”

她立时握住亚历斯的手说：“跟我去一个地方，我们再买些衣服回家。”

＊＊＊

便利屋二楼的窗户被严实得关上了。

爱丽克斯纳闷着这样的情况，便打算进去便利屋一探究竟──谁知外面的大门也被锁上了。

奇怪，沃里克也不在吗？

“没有人啊，爱丽。”亚历斯用力敲了敲门。

“没关系，不然我们先回去吧。”她想，或许是他们两人又有委托的原因……毕竟便利屋少了她也不会有影响，肯定还是会如实地去工作……

牌子的话，明天再过来交给他们吧。

做好打算后，她捏捏亚历斯的手问：“那么你想穿什么样的衣服？”

“跟爱丽情侣装。”

“没有那种衣服！”

“一定会有的啦！”他轻轻抱着爱丽克斯的身体，与她慢慢地离开便利屋。


	12. 雏鸟(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

爱丽克斯和亚历斯提着大包小包回到六号街的房子。

这个时候因为是正午的关系，特别得热，所以她觉得自己的视线变得很不清楚──

模模糊糊的，看见房子旁边的大树下有个人坐在那里大概是错觉吧？

“……丽，爱丽！”

“嗯？”她反应过来。

“那边是不是有……”

亚历斯的话还没说完，握在她手中的提袋瞬间就掉在地上。她急急忙忙地冲到树下，想看清楚“那”到底是什么东西──

“你……”

面前是一个头发乱七八糟的男人，衬衫跟西装裤也脏兮兮的，她吞了口口水，不可置信地蹲下来想看清楚男人的面容。

男人在此时醒了过来，抬头和她对上视线。

“尼……尼……”她慌乱地捧起男人的脸，心脏差点停摆。“尼古拉斯？”

男人皱起眉，她也跟着皱眉。

她很想问这个人为什么会在这里，但鼻息充斥着奇怪的味道让她没办法不予理会……她接着更靠近他，嗅闻他身边的空气。“好臭。”她的眉心拧得更紧。

双手拨乱他的黑发，她找到了恶臭的原因──鸟屎落在他的头上，简直就像个笨蛋……

“噗。”她笑了出来。

而在不远处看着的亚历斯则快气死了，因为他所认定的“结婚对象”竟然疑似跟一个挫得要死的大叔打情骂俏，他怎么能够接受这种事？

怒意驱使他加速狂奔，他甚至利用自己的“身高优势”，将整个身体霸占住爱丽克斯，然后把头偎在她的胸上，再朝尼古拉斯吐舌。

“妈妈，这个大叔是谁啊？”他刻意张大嘴巴说着。

“亚历斯，你怎么又……”

她原本想斥责亚历斯让他别这么胡闹的……但想到跟尼古拉斯解释也没有什么意义，就干脆地闭上嘴巴。

就这样让他误会吧，她是**单亲妈妈**这种事。

反正知道她还要“养孩子”的话就会彻底推开了吧？

与此同时，尼古拉斯则深锁眉头……他用力搓揉双眼，想看清楚抱住爱丽克斯的小鬼的外貌，一边回想他刚刚的口型──

妈妈……他刚刚是这样说吗？

“妈妈，我肚子饿了！”

靠，妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的。尼古拉斯在心底骂了一连串难听的脏字，怎么也想不到这个女人竟然有这么大的孩子……不对，说不定是骗人的。

他不禁弯着身体往亚历斯的面门靠近，试图瞧清楚小鬼和那女人间样貌的差异。

“喂！大叔──”亚历斯面对他的凑近，瞠着眼突然转换气音，用口型对他说“去死”。

他抽着眉角，十字青筋就这么暴突在他的额头上。

如果这小鬼真的是那女人的孩子的话，未免也太没教养了！

“你……”他想开口，却因为口干舌燥而发不出声音。肠胃也跟着蠕动着，怎么说，好像在抗议一样……

咕噜咕噜咕噜。

爱丽克斯听了不由得竖起耳朵，她知道那是饿肚子的声音……她立刻把手触向亚历斯的肚子，在确认不是他发出的声音后，她望向一副要昏厥的尼古拉斯身上。

“爱丽，怎么……？”

她这时轻轻推开亚历斯，一手揪着尼古拉斯的衣领，另手则放在他的肚子上。

咕噜咕噜……

“笨蛋！”她轻斥着，感到心头一阵酸涩……她想不透这个男人为了她餐风露宿一整夜的理由──“你是从昨天就待在这里吗？肚子饿的话就去买东西吃啊，笨蛋！”

她咬着牙，用力握住他的手腕。“过来！”

“……”他怔了怔，低头看着被她抓出红痕的手腕。

“等等爱丽！你要把这个大叔带进家里！？”亚历斯瞪着眼，差点没气得吐血。

那么他刚刚努力驱逐“苍蝇”的作战不就功败垂成了？

“进来！衣服也顺便换下来，臭死了！”爱丽克斯没理会亚历斯强烈的抵制和抗议，就这么把尼古拉斯拽进房子里了。

＊＊＊

“爱丽！你怎么可以随便让男人进来！”

亚历斯气呼呼地在爱丽克斯身后又吼又叫闹别扭，但爱丽克斯显然没有理会他，整个心眼都放在名为“笨蛋”的尼古拉斯身上。

她伸手，打算解开笨蛋身上的衬衫扣子。

钮扣在此时被扒开一颗，尼古拉斯却吓得护住领口退了一大步。

她瞪着他，异常生气。“你少自以为是了！”

“……”什么？

“我、我怎么可能会侵犯你，一辈子都不可能！”

“……”总觉得深受打击。

她蹙着眉心又朝他伸手，“所以快点把衣服脱下来啊，我要帮你洗衣服了，你也赶快去浴室洗澡，臭死了，笨蛋！”

虽然因为那女人动嘴太快看不清口型，但尼古拉斯还是从爱丽克斯的皱脸得知她现在很生气，而且最后那句“笨蛋”他还是读得出来……但自己又不是故意变成这副德性，还不是因为担心她……

他长叹一口气。不知何时开始，只要跟这女人有关的事都让他变得烦躁。

“我不知道……浴室……？”

“我带你去。”爱丽克斯说完，就抓着他的手臂带他深入房子最里面的地方。

而亚历斯并没有跟上来，一个人坐在沙发椅上似在琢磨着什么计划。

浴室前，爱丽克斯要尼古拉斯把他身上所有的衣物（包括内裤）全部都得脱下来。尼古拉斯当然不从，一不做二不休，她竟不顾他反对拨开他衬衫上的扣子，不用几秒就让他胸膛大敞，接着她把手往下移，吓得他捏住她的手猛摇头。

他想起了某一天发生的事……妈的。

“你──”她不禁抽着眉角，“不要磨磨蹭蹭的，我要帮你洗衣服，还要去准备午餐，我可不想让亚历斯饿肚子。”

他咬着牙，对她比了一串手语。

其实爱丽克斯是知道他想表达的意思，但她就是想装作不懂，“说话。”

尼古拉斯的眉皱了起来。

她想，他也会感到困扰吗？那他应该懂他出现在她面前只会让她更加的窘迫和不自在吧？

如果不放在心上，就不要待一整晚啊。讨厌的男人。

“……我自己换。”他转过身背对她。

唰唰──

他慢慢地褪去沾上泥土的衣裤，最后，剩下一件平口内裤贴合他的下身。

垂首发愣，他实在不想在这个女人面前脱个精光。话说，他怎么就这么听她的话了！？

尼古拉斯还没想明白这其中的缘由，爱丽克斯竟毫无顾忌地伸手扯住他的内裤腰头向下拉。“这个穿两天会生病。”

我靠！不是生病的问题啊。他惊得眼睛敞开三倍大，哀号掩在嘴里，大掌用力推开她的手，他跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室。

几秒后，雾面玻璃门敞开了一道缝，一只爆满青筋的手臂伸了出来，手指还挂着一条黑色的男性平口裤。

爱丽克斯接过，心情甚好地揣着他所有的衣物离开。

＊＊＊

发梢仍滴着水，身上泛着不知是汗还是没擦干的水渍──尼古拉斯蹑手蹑脚地走出浴室来到客厅，此刻，他真想死了算了！

想起不久前这么急急忙忙冲进去，连拿换洗衣物的机会都没有，浴室里只剩一条小浴巾可以遮挡下身，怎么喊她她也听不到……这女人难道不是故意在整他？

“唷，裸男变态。”亚历斯跳到他面前，笑嘻嘻地合着手指，掌心向上挥动。

那个手势类似于袭臀的动作，也有嘲笑人“色狼变态”的意思。

尼古拉斯不由得轩起眉，瞬间就明白亚历斯不是爱丽克斯的孩子，不然怎么可能会懂这种骂人的手语？

“亚历斯，你在做什么？快过来吃饭。”爱丽克斯把一盘油煎猪排呈上，此时餐桌上还有扁豆汤、酸白卷心菜和马铃薯煎饼。

“哇！好好吃的样子，我最喜欢爱丽做的菜了！”

亚历斯兴高采烈地飞奔到爱丽克斯身边，爱丽克斯这时脱下围裙，看着发懵的尼古拉斯问：“不过来吗？”一边辅以手语。

“……”

这女人难道没察觉到他现在跟裸体几乎没两样吗！？他呼了口气，指着自己的上身难以启齿地说：“衣服。”

“没有那种东西。”她攒着眉敲敲木桌，意思是让他赶紧过来吃午餐，“晚上才会干，所以快过来吃饭。”

“但……”难道她就不在意他跟个裸男一样？

“你不想吃的话──就出去。”她眨眨眼，用左手握住右手的四根指头，再迅速抽出来。

这是**滚出去**的意思，不过她从来没想过会用上，还是对着那个让她激起学手语动力的男人。

好痛，心好痛……不过没关系，忍一忍就过去了。

她拉着亚历斯一起坐在餐桌前，并为他盛食物。

自己的也盛好后，她低着头把眼泪忍住。“啊！啊？”盘子却突然被人抢走了。

男人正坐在她的面前，她看不透他的眼神……而他只是握着汤匙，把食物扒进嘴里。

吭吭吭。汤匙撞击盘子的声音。

她凝望着他湿漉漉的黑发凝聚水滴，一滴一滴落在餐桌上。

会感冒的……她这么想着，身体竟跟着弹了起来，“过、过来吹头发！”

尼古拉斯一脸的莫名其妙，还没把嘴里的肉吞进去，就被她拉到沙发上。

“爱丽！”亚历斯恨恨地瞪着尼古拉斯。

尼古拉斯被爱丽克斯按在沙发上，湿发被她的手指拨乱，吹风机的热风就这样从头顶袭来。他不安分地呼吸着，感到很不自在。

起初，他是想制止她给他吹头发的，但想到如果又无意识惹怒她而失去待在这里的立场的话，还不如安安分分地等待时机劝她回去。

“爱丽，你不要理那个大叔啦，快过来吃饭嘛！”亚历斯不死心地发出软软的声音，一边朝爱丽克斯招手，但她却摇头拒绝了。

“亚历斯不是肚子饿吗？不用等我，先开动吧。”

亚历斯听完不大高兴地噘嘴，一双黑眼珠对着尼古拉斯瞪得又圆又大。

尼古拉斯当然发现亚历斯那不怀好意的眼神，他满意地回敬给亚历斯一道蔑笑。亚历斯接收到后更加炸毛，从嘴里发出“切”的一声，似乎想冲上去宰了尼古拉斯──不过他没胆这么做，因为爱丽克斯看向他了。

“亚历斯不乖乖吃饭的话我就不理你了。”

“对……对不起……爱丽。”

她叹了口气，在确认亚历斯真的在进食后才专注地为男人吹头发。

她也搞不懂自己为何要这么做，明明只需要把贝罗妮卡的牌子交还给他就可以把他赶出去……

为什么呢？到底为什么？她搞不懂──搞不懂这么闹别扭的自己……搞不懂这么顺从的他……

这时，手中的发丝渐渐变干了。触感就和黑猫贝蒂一样。

她忽然想起了**那个故事**，发现尼古拉斯其实与猫很像──

缩小的瞳孔类似于白天的猫瞳、不亲近人、身手敏捷、捉摸不透、若即若离……但是她知道猫会向主人撒娇，不过那个对象显然不是她，而她永远也不会有那样的待遇。

好痛！每当想着他的时候，心脏就好像被揪住一样。

虽然还是想要每天都看见他，但是看见他的时候却觉得空气很稀薄……自己到底是喜欢他还是讨厌他也变得愈来愈无解，陷入无限循环……

如果能像康妮那样直率的话，或许事情就不会那么复杂了吧。

“爱丽……克斯……”

她吓了一跳，毕竟几乎没听过他叫她的名字。

“头发……”

头发？

她低着头，终于意识到自己正用双手蹂躏他的发丝，她松手的时候，他的发型变得异常可笑──贴切形容的话，是一只炸毛的黑猫。

“对不起……尼古拉斯。”她连忙到他的面前赔不是。

他叹了口气似乎很无奈，但又不能责怪她，只好搔搔头走到餐桌前再度入座，而她也急急忙忙地跟着坐下。

此时亚历斯已经怒吃了好几块马铃薯煎饼，嘴巴胀得鼓鼓的，他喝了好几口汤才吞咽下去。

“亚历斯不要吃那么急嘛。”

“爱丽……”他开口，迅速用手背抹去嘴上的油，两眼直勾勾地盯着爱丽克斯说：“我想跟你说一个秘密。”

“嗯？”

“头低一点。”他神秘兮兮地说。

爱丽克斯不假思索地低头。

“再低一点。”

她又更低了，与亚历斯的脸近在咫尺。

突然，他凑近她，往她的嘴啄了一下。

“……”发生什么事了？

“爱丽，这是我的初吻──定情之吻，你以后一定要嫁给我喔。”亚历斯挑衅一笑，满意地看着尼古拉斯咬牙切齿的表情。

活该！这女人是我的！他用口型对着尼古拉斯说。

尼古拉斯简直快气死了，握着汤匙的手不免暴起青筋，额头当然也不例外。而当他看到爱丽克斯脸红时又更加愤怒──在心里不断质问那女人为什么要脸红？不过是个毛都还没长齐的小鬼头，为什么要脸红！？

“亚历斯你……”她真的被弄胡涂了。

只是亚历斯似乎相当的亢奋，还肆无忌惮地蹭着她的胸部说：“我喜欢爱丽，所以爱丽要当我的新娘跟我一辈子在一起，好不好，好不好嘛？”

“我……”

尼古拉斯不禁抽着眉角，对爱丽克斯的犹豫不决感到非常不满，“你喜欢**小**的？”

“你不也喜欢贫乳？”

“我哪里喜欢贫乳？”

“你喜欢什么跟我有什么关系！”爱丽克斯瞪着他，竟这么答应下亚历斯的求婚，“好，我会当亚历斯的新娘的，在那之前亚历斯要乖乖吃药喔。”

“嗯！我爱你，爱丽！”亚历斯一把抱住她。

纤瘦的手臂就这样环抱住爱丽克斯的身体，骨头的部分箍得她有些不舒服，她微笑地拍拍亚历斯的头，觉得他太瘦了要多吃一点东西；另一方面，面对尼古拉斯低头不语的反应，她则自嘲自己太过在意那个男人的一举一动。

毕竟尼古拉斯只是对于“接受亚历斯求婚”这件事吐槽她而已。现在她真的接受了，也与他没有任何的关系……他不可能跟一个孩子针锋相对。

而且，她未免太看得起自己了，以为他过来找她就是在意她、会吃亚历斯的飞醋？怎么想都是天方夜谭──**他过来找她**是不可能出于他个人意志的，肯定是沃里克拜托他……对她的关心也仅仅出于礼貌，就算有个人意志……也只是把她当成**代替品**吧？

因为贝罗妮卡死了难以接受，所以在她身上找相似之处取暖……

她只是一个“替代”而已。

或许从前她所珍视的回忆──他温暖的一举一动，也只是移情作用罢了……那个男人的眼里根本看不见她，就算看见她，也会幻想成另一个人……

好痛！好痛！是不该这么猜想吗……感觉全身的内脏都在翻搅沸腾，像要爆炸一样。

她记得，喜欢这种心情是快乐的，为什么会这么难受，难受到窒息──

“好痛……”好想逃……

垂首，她故作镇定地切了一大块猪排肉咽下，好让那些闪现的片段回忆和泪水一并吞回肚子里。

吭吭吭！

回荡在餐桌间的声音只剩下汤匙与瓷盘冰冷的撞击声。


	13. 雏鸟(6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

吃完午餐后，爱丽克斯让亚历斯回去睡午觉，自己则开始清洗餐具。

流理台的水龙头泄出水流，发出沙沙沙的声响，她失神地抓着餐盘让清水冲去泡沫，一边催眠自己不要再胡思乱想。这时周围散发另一个人的热气，尼古拉斯一声不吭地站在她旁边，抓了一个沾满泡沫的盘子握在手上。

她蹙起眉看了他一眼，在几秒后决定不要搭理他。

男人则往她靠近，转开另一边的水龙头也开始清洗盘子。

因为是肩膀相抵的距离，他的气味混在空气中……她咬着唇，在忍耐洗了两个盘子后，从他身边逃开了。

“爱……？”他咳了咳，喉咙紧缩让他发不出声音。

“你帮我洗盘子，我去打扫房间。”她强作镇定地看着他，却在眼神彼此触及的片晌立刻闪躲，她艰难地呼吸着，因为无意间瞟到他只围浴巾的下身而浑身不对劲，“我……拿被子给你……”

她说完，立刻冲上二楼卧房抓了一条橙色薄被丢到沙发上。“你……洗完那些……记得披着……被子……”

尼古拉斯点点头。

“我……要打扫房间……”

＊＊＊

咚噔咚噔咚噔咚噔。一连串急促的脚步声。

爱丽克斯逃到二楼卧房后立马伏在双人床上，烦躁地把整张脸埋进枕头里。

“我……我……到底在心动什么啊！”

她翻身，不禁狂捶左胸口，一边调整自己的呼吸节奏。

“笨蛋！别跳了、别再跳了啊……”那个男人的身体又不是没看过，现在这样脸红心跳不就是自打嘴巴吗？

明明就决定要和他切割关系了，为什么还放任自己的感情主导心脏？快点放弃啊！

快点──

呼……呼……呼……

周围突然回荡着急促的喘息声。

“……要救我！？让我死了啊！我最讨厌的就是你们这群伪善的黄昏种，为什么要救我？为什么！”

好可怕，不要想起来。

她将枕头掩住自己的双耳，咬着牙，呼吸因为片段闪现的回忆紊乱。

但眼前的景象还是不断放送──尼古拉斯倒在她的面前奄奄一息，右腹的刀伤正渗出鲜血，染红衬衫和灰白色的街道……

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯醒过来的时候发现身上盖着一条薄被，橙黄的花色很眼熟，但她刻意无视那样的细节……她抬头看着墙上的老式挂钟，发现时间差不多是晚餐时间，便急急忙忙地冲下楼想叫亚历斯起床。

但她没有注意前方，就这样迎面撞上要上楼的尼古拉斯──他们额头相互撞击、唇齿磕在一块，约莫僵了一秒，她心烦意乱地把男人推开。

“抱歉。”她先开口，低头刻意不看他的表情。

但她瞬间就后悔这么做了──男人右腹上的疤痕刺入她的眼底，她感觉到自己的心脏像被人掐住一样。

“对不……起……”

爱丽克斯惊讶地望着尼古拉斯。尼古拉斯则揉着自己的额头，微张的嘴渗出一点血来。

“对不起……”她伸手，想抹去他唇上的血。

在快要触碰到的时候她的身体却突然被带着旁边拖，她吓地扭头，发现亚历斯正恶狠狠地瞪着尼古拉斯。

“亚历……”

“爱丽！你睡太久了！”亚历斯不满地磨着她的背心，闷闷地说：“我要等你一起洗澡啊。”

“是……是这样吗？”总觉得另一边的视线也很可怕？

“所以快一点啦！”亚历斯就像无尾熊宝宝般紧紧抱住爱丽克斯的身体，还奋力地拉着她往前带。“我们快点去洗澡，不要理那个变态大叔！”

＊＊＊

亚历斯拽着爱丽克斯直捣浴室，他一边拉开浴室的玻璃门，一边用力推着爱丽克斯进去，并在进去前对着紧随其后的尼古拉斯邪恶一笑。

尼古拉斯不免气得要把亚历斯扯出来，但亚历斯反应极快，一眨眼就把玻璃门给锁上了。

“妈的！”吃了闭门羹的尼古拉斯愤怒地啐了一声。

他黑着脸瞪向浴室。

“可恶……”该死的臭小鬼……还有那个女人也是，就算是小孩也是个“男的”啊，搞啥，竟然要脱光光一起洗澡？搞啥？到底有没有危机意识？而且雾面玻璃门什么都看不到，他也听不到声音……要怎么……

他心烦意乱地把脸跟耳朵贴在玻璃上，想着感受门的震动或多或少能知道里面的情况。

砰！砰！砰！震动得异常大。

他想真是麻烦死了，干脆把玻璃门敲碎得了。

抬脚，他正准备要给面前这扇惹人厌玻璃门一踹──

唰！

“唔？”

带着鄙视的视线射向他，爱丽克斯默不作声地把亚历斯的脏衣服砸向他的脸，接着再把门给锁上。

他是愕住了，但也松了一口气──因为那女人并没有和那臭小鬼“一起”洗澡。

就算被她当成变态也没关系……

他撇起嘴角，静静地坐在浴室前等待他们出来。

＊＊＊

十几分钟后，亚历斯头顶盖着一条干毛巾，围着和尼古拉斯一样的小浴巾，狼狈地被爱丽克斯推出玻璃门。

“等、等等，爱丽！我想要帮你洗──”

“嘁……”爱丽克斯咬着牙发出一声鄙夷的气音，她皱眉瞪着面前的一大一小，如同遭遇色狼般，她愤怒地朝他们甩了一件男孩的四角裤，再用力把门关上。

“爱、爱丽！”亚历斯不死心地冲上前要把门扳开，但脖子却突然一紧，原来尼古拉斯正用他的手臂勾住亚历斯牵制行动，亚历斯不由得怒了，“喂，臭大叔！放开我！”

尼古拉斯仍旧不理会他的挣扎，架着他连拖带拉地扯到客厅吹头发。

亚历斯相当不满自己被按在沙发上──但因为他怎么也抵抗不了尼古拉斯的力道，无奈下只能安分坐着，尼古拉斯则继续拨着他的短发想快点吹干。

“……大叔，你应该知道我懂手语吧？”吹风机运转的声音掩盖住亚历斯大部分的声音，他开口说道：“我爸爸……聋子，那是他的代价……和他……是一样的吧？”

尼古拉斯起初没大注意亚历斯，直到看见他做了两个手势──左手食指固定，右手食指向下一压；接着拳紧掌心压在两侧的胸口上──尼古拉斯轩起眉，正想开口，爱丽克斯却走过来把他握在手中的吹风机关掉。

“笨蛋！吹太久了，头皮会受伤啊。”

“爱丽……？”亚历斯跳了起来。

“亚历斯去换衣服，我去准备晚餐。”她这时将视线放在尼古拉斯身上，“还有，你的衣服也差不多干了。”

“……”终于意识到他是裸男了啊？

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯迅速地穿上微湿的衣裤回到餐桌。但因为湿衬衫的闷热感很不舒服，他索性就不扣扣子敞开胸口……模样看起来相当糟糕，湿衬衫还透出胸前的两点……

爱丽克斯瞟了他一眼后便不再抬头，专注地切着牛肉块不发一语，亚历斯也出奇地安静，有一口没一口地喝着奶油蘑菇汤像在神游。

晚餐过后，爱丽克斯和尼古拉斯两人在流理台前清洗餐盘，亚历斯则一个人来到前院靠墙而坐。

仰着头，他闭上眼喃喃自语。“……想象老鹰一样。”

微风吹拂，亚历斯却环抱住自己的身体直打哆嗦。“好冷，好冷。”

头也好晕好痛……脑袋快要爆炸一样……

呼呜──

微风在这时转为劲风，院前那棵梧桐树的枝枒被吹得上下摆动，亚历斯甚至听到了微弱的哀嚎……

“亚历斯、亚历斯？”

“啊？爱丽？”他揉揉双眼，看着爱丽克斯慢慢蹲下来。

爱丽克斯摸摸他的头问：“有点冷，怎么不进屋子去？”

“我……觉得**很挤**。”

“嗯？”她不明白这个孩子话语中的意思。

“就是……想在这里透透气啦！爱丽你难道没有想透气的时候吗？”

“透气？！”爱丽克斯扭头看着跟上来的尼古拉斯，感到心脏再度被捏住。

“想透气的时候就是觉得某个地方很挤的时候，妈妈是这么跟我说的。”亚历斯拍拍他身旁的空地，示意爱丽克斯坐下。

“难怪我一直觉得无法呼吸，是因为挤的关系啊。”她自言自语。

“怎么了？”

“没事。”她微微一笑，坐在亚历斯旁边让他可以靠在她身上。“会冷的话要跟我说喔。”

“不会冷，因为爱丽的胸部很温暖嘛。”他低头蹭着她丰满的乳房。

“……不理你了！”

“爱丽……会唱歌吗？”他抱着她的身体，她却感觉他在发抖。

“你想听吗？”

“我睡不着的时候妈妈都会唱歌给我听……”

“嗯。”爱丽克斯又心不在焉地转头看向旁边，发现尼古拉斯也坐了下来──他倚在靠门的另一面墙，像块木头一样一动也不动……她不禁望着他，他的黑眼珠却突然转过来，吓得她猛扭身体。

“爱丽？”

“抱、抱歉。”

大风拂乱她的长发，她低头看着亚历斯，勉强收拾好情绪后，她轻抚亚历斯的脸唱道：“I've been thinking, I've been dreaming, I've been watching you grow. Time is funny, it passes quickly, so now I want you to know……”

为什么会唱这首歌呢？这个……明明以前都不记得怎么唱的。

“You've got to walk tall, go with your dreams. And think strong, say what you feel, there's a big world waiting to hear from you, walk tall, go with all your dreams……”

**“姊姊！我以后要赚很多钱让姊姊住在大房子，这是我的梦想──”**唱着唱着眼前突然被一张画着房子的幼童画覆盖，她再也忍不住地落下眼泪。

“埃米利奥……对不起……对不起……呜……”

突然有一双小手为她爱丽克斯抹去眼泪，她低头，发现亚历斯的脸色非常苍白，身体的温度正在流失，呼吸更是急促紊乱。她不免担心地摸他的额头问：“亚历斯？亚历斯？你怎么了？”

“唔……就是……有点冷。”

“睡起来的时候有吃药吗？”

“有……”他痛苦地开口，四肢呈现僵直的状态，似是因为肌肉痉挛而无法动作。“痛，好痛！”

亚历斯的脸皱在一块，看起来相当难受……她想是不是该带他去医院，但泰奥医生并不在艾尔盖斯托姆……怎么办？到底该怎么办？

“好痛……好痛啊……”

“撑着点！亚历斯！”

心急如焚的爱丽克斯忽然想到妮娜还留有一枝备用的注射抑制剂能暂时缓去毒症──她连忙抱起亚历斯冲进屋内，尼古拉斯也跟了上去。

当她把亚历斯放到床上时，双手都在发抖。

床头柜上还放着一枝针筒，她用力抓住，接着撩起亚历斯的短裤要为他注射。

“怎、怎么办……”即使握住针筒的右手被掐得发红，她却没办法稳固自己的手臂注射抑制剂。

“冷静一点……亚历斯不会就这么死掉的……”

她慌乱地跪在床边，左手抓着发颤的右手腕以让针筒对准要注射的地方。

“快一点啊！”她骂着自己的恐惧。

“呼……呼……”

不知是亚历斯还是她的喘息声回荡在空气中，闷滞的周围在此时突然覆上一层温热，她感到耳后那平稳、有条理的气息吸吐，右手接着被一只大掌包握，并托着她的手向下一压。

滋──

“呼……”注入抑制剂后，亚历斯的呼吸节奏终于不再杂沓。

而查觉到亚历斯脱离险境的尼古拉斯，瞬地就放开爱丽克斯走出房间。

她回头瞧了一眼，在为亚历斯盖上棉被后，也跟着走了出去。

“等等！尼古拉斯！”她猛地拽住他的袖口。

尼古拉斯转过身看她，却是满脸的疑惑。

她叹了口气，兀自抓住尼古拉斯的左手，把一直要交还给他的“牌子”放在他的手心上。“我把贝罗妮卡的牌子拿回来了……还有……刚才谢谢你……”她强笑着，辅以最初学习的手语。

“……”他瞪着手中有些破损的金属牌。

“还有，大概是我昨天没有跟你说清楚──我不会回去便利屋的，所以不要再过来了。”

黑眼珠没有对向她，仍旧看着掌心上的物事。

她咬着牙，继续说道：“我必须照顾亚历斯……”

他抬头看她，“没必要，跟沃里克说一声可以收留──”

“不是那样的！”爱丽克斯忍不住冲尼古拉斯大吼，“因为很挤啊！”

啥？挤？

尼古拉斯皱着眉，好半天才开口，“……那么我跟沃里克待在一楼。”

“还是很挤。”

“把东西清一清房子还是很大──”

她用力摇头，“不是、不是房子的问题……尼古拉斯你是不会懂的！”

“我是不懂……所以你觉得床不够大？”他抽着眉角，虽然不知道那女人到底想做什么，但一直拒绝他难道不是很过分的事吗？

“有……尼古拉斯在的地方就会很挤……”

“……”他瞇起眼认真思索她的嘴型，在知道是他让**空间很挤**的罪魁祸首后，他提出了世间最蠢的问题──“你的意思是我很胖？”

“哈！？”

爱丽克斯听到他的反问差点气得吐血，“你是笨蛋吗？”

“你刚刚的意思就是我很──”胖那个字还没说出口，他就被爱丽克斯推至大门。“等、等……咳咳！”因为喉咙很干的缘故，他还没发出足够让那女人震慑的声音就被爱丽克斯赶了出去。

“……”

他接着把贝罗妮卡的牌子收进裤口袋，低头看向他的腹部──

**明明都是肌肉****……****难道真的很胖嘛？**


	14. 雏鸟(7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

寒风凛冽，无处可去又苦无办法的尼古拉斯只能先回便利屋一趟。

他一个人在昏暗的街上行走，竟感到排山倒海的焦躁烦闷，脑海里不断重复的是爱丽克斯推拒的表情……他不明白，自己到底哪里做错了？

“唔──”他无奈地吐了口气。

爬上便利屋外的斑驳阶梯，他解开门锁轻轻把门推开──此时屋内一片漆黑，他随即摸索着墙壁上的开关，在把灯打开后，他发现沃里克正睡在沙发上，为了不吵醒沃里克，他决定再把灯关掉。

“……终于回来了啊，尼克老师。”沃里克突然从沙发上弹起来，看起来像被吵醒般，头发蓬乱、眼窝凹陷，接着他慢慢来到尼古拉斯面前。

**去哪里了。**他用手语向尼古拉斯问道。

尼古拉斯不禁搔搔头、欲言又止，他则拧紧眉心说：“……在听到答案前，你能不能先咬紧牙呢，尼克老师？”

尼古拉斯不作多想地点头，阖嘴咬住牙关，他似在等待沃里克说话，却没想到沃里克竟什么都不说便往他的脸一揍。“砰”的一声，他因为庞大的后座力让后脑杓撞上身后龟裂的墙。

“嘶……”尼古拉斯整张脸不由得皱紧。

只是沃里克仍没有退减怒意，双手揪着尼古拉斯的衣领质问：“你知道我为了找你们两个，花了多少时间跟力气？要不是我逼问康妮，你是打算一辈子都不跟我说爱丽克斯去哪了是不是？你们两个想要**这样**到什么时候？”

见尼古拉斯没有反应，沃里克又继续逼问他，“所以你到底有没有把**那女人**带回来？”

尼古拉斯愣了半晌，摇摇头，他则长叹一口气，“你也是够没用的……茶渡先生也是……还跟我说什么她有个十来岁的孩子不能回来……想也知道不可能，你也不信吧？”

尼古拉斯读着他的唇语，莫名很用力地点头。

“而且光看屁股就知道没生过小孩，如果是剖腹，肚子上也会有疤痕──喂我说，你那是什么眼神！”

沃里克边说边勾起唇，如何读不懂尼古拉斯眼中的不安、紧张和愤怒？他刻意又笑着补了句，“小尼克，不要以为只有你看过她的身体……在你不知道的时候，你真的以为我跟她没有发生‘什么’吗？”

“你……”

沃里克吁了一声，随即把尼古拉斯放开，“你啊，也太好懂了吧……身体是之前生病替她换衣服的时候看到的。话说你之前不都一副不感兴趣的样子吗？”

尼古拉斯不由得发出嘁的声音，无法反驳。

“不是在意的不得了？你也该正视自己的感情了吧？而且她离开的主因我猜也是因为你，所以，你自己想想到底做错了什么？”

尼古拉斯随即用手语回道：不知道，她还说我让她觉得很挤。所以我在想是不是自己太胖了……

沃里克不由得噗哧一笑，“那么就试着减肥吧，你想想减**哪里**她才觉得你变瘦了。”

尼古拉斯攒眉，完全不懂他在说啥，不禁对沃里克比了个“白痴”的手势。

“如果没把那女人带回来我是绝对不会饶你的喔，尼克老师。”沃里克拍拍他的肩膀。

＊＊＊

一夜狂风无雨，屋里到处都是被风撞击的声音。

彻夜照顾亚历斯的爱丽克斯直到清晨才安然地趴在床边入睡，等到醒来时，早已是阳光刺眼、接近正午的时候了。

“嗯……亚历斯，起床了。”

她瞇眼轻轻摸着床被，却发现亚历斯不在床上。

“亚历斯？亚历斯？”

那孩子不见了？！

着急的她不免发狂似地翻遍整间房子，因为找不到亚历斯，她吓地冲出大门，总算在梧桐树下发现他的身影。

“亚……历斯……你……”爱丽克斯不免气喘吁吁地低头看着亚历斯。

但他没有应答，只是用双手小心翼翼地捧着一样“东西”并专注地看着，就像对待宝物一样──

爱丽克斯在这时听到微弱的鸣叫声。

“亚……”

“嘘！爱丽。”亚历斯打断她，接着把“东西”捧到她的面前，噘着嘴对她撒娇道：“这是鸟宝宝喔，好像是金丝雀的宝宝……我可不可以养牠呢爱丽？拜托啦！拜托！”

“等等──”爱丽克斯感到头昏脑胀，她看着亚历斯手中奄奄一息、尚未褪毛的灰色雏鸟，感到左右为难，“亚历斯，鸟宝宝牠受伤了，所以……”

“我知道……昨天风不是吹得很大嘛，然后我就看到树上的鸟巢被吹下来，但是昨天身体很不舒服……我就没救牠了……没想到牠还活着！”

她看着雏鸟，想起了以前也想把受伤的小猫捡回来养，却被爸爸臭骂一顿的经验──那时的她还不了解：**泛滥的善心只会害牠们的生命更快殒落**。

也因此，她才会想阻止亚历斯，劝他放弃。“但是从树上摔下来的鸟宝宝是不能随意捡来养的，尤其你只是一时兴起，会害牠活得更痛苦……”

“难道要我眼睁睁看鸟宝宝死掉吗？”亚历斯突然气愤地吼着。

“并不是……如果这里有兽医的话……”

“我不要！我就是要养！”

“亚历斯！”面对他的胡闹，她实在不知如何是好。

亚历斯仍旧瞪着她，“是爱丽太冷血了！如果鸟宝宝就是我呢？鸟宝宝死了的话我也会死啊！所以我要养牠，爱丽不想养就算了！”

“亚历……”看着亚历斯捧着雏鸟冲进屋里，爱丽克斯发现自己竟到现在还不懂一个孩子“真正想要的东西”──埃米利奥也是一样的，所以才会在她离开的时候哭得很痛苦……他们想要的其实是那份归属感吧，而她却硬生生摧毁他们所珍视的感情……

“我真是个笨蛋……”她无奈地叹了口气。

跟着亚历斯坐在客厅的沙发上。她发现亚历斯不知从哪弄来一个纸盒，里面铺了条毛巾，接着他将雏鸟小心地放在上头，似乎要将这个纸盒做为雏鸟的新家。

看来亚历斯是真的想要照顾牠，如果她一直阻挠的话就真的太过分了。

“亚历斯，刚刚是我的不对……家里没有酒精和碘酒，我去买来给鸟宝宝包扎好吗？”

亚历斯不免有些惊讶，“爱丽肯让我养牠？”

她点点头，虽然知道雏鸟活下来的机会很渺茫，但现在还是先满足亚历斯的愿望要紧。“我们一起照顾到鸟宝宝长大吧。”

“谢谢你，爱丽……”

她微微一笑，并要亚历斯赶快去吃午餐。在做完一切家事后，她披上一件薄外套走出大门。

“……”

“……啊！”她发出惊呼，和挂着浓厚黑眼圈的男人面面相觑。

因为被吓了一跳，她花了几秒才冷静下来。冷静下来后，她随即视而不见地绕过男人，谁知男人跟了上来，和她维持三步之遥的距离，就好像初时她跟着他的“安全距离” 一样。

搞什么啊……她真的愈来愈不懂尼古拉斯在想什么。

她扭头，皱起眉心，尼古拉斯则撇头装作在看旁边的东西──但其实他面向的地方什么都没有，只有一面墙而已。

“好蠢……”她嘀咕。

之后她就再也没回头看他了。买完需要的东西，她也不像平常一样走大街，反而刻意绕着远路走暗巷，或许心里隐隐介意着身后男人的身分而这样做……就某个层面来说，她确实是一个别扭到无可救药的女人。

在回到家为雏鸟上完药后，她来到二楼的房间把气窗打开，由上往下看着倚在屋墙上的尼古拉斯──风把他的头发吹乱，她就这样拄在窗框上静静凝望着，当尼古拉斯抬头仰望天空的时候，她便蹲下来闪躲他的视线。

这样一来一往也耗上了半天的时间。

晚餐的时候，她因为在意尼古拉斯在意地不得了，又多作了份三明治装在纸袋里要给他吃。她打开门，随即发现他的身体微微颤动，他的黑眼珠转到能看见她的位置，因为尴尬的缘故，她迅速把纸袋塞给他再关上门。

在哄完亚历斯入睡后，爱丽克斯再度走出来──这次坐在靠近大门的另一侧墙，和尼古拉斯距离约一扇门的宽度。

冷风刺骨，她闭上眼感受风拍打身体的痛感。

他们没有对话，直到她对他打手语告诉他“她要睡了”，他才离开。

＊＊＊

啁啾鸟鸣。

一只黑猫正昂首向上凝望，不知是看着无云的天穹还是枝上欲坠的鸟巢……

“喵──喵──喵──”牠发出了极度不耐烦的声音，似在响应巢中的鸟儿。

“啾啾啾啾！”

叫声此起彼落。

没有人知道牠们是否能对话──如果牠们真能“对话”的话，那么牠们究竟是在交谈还是争论？

“喵！”

“啾……”

抑或狩猎者与被狩猎者最后的对峙呢？

沃里克慵懒地拄在窗前，手中的烟发散出钛白色的烟气，他正饶富兴味地看着猫与鸟──是一幕旁人看来相当无趣的场景。

“黑猫和鸟啊……”他勾起嘴，总觉得似曾相似。

“……克！沃里克！”

突然一只女性的手臂环住他的脖颈，他有些吃惊，后背则涌上女性乳房的柔软触感。“你在这里做什么呢？沃里克？”

他轻轻吐了口白烟，用有些沙哑的声调说：“没什么……话说，那只猫是夫人最近养的吗？”

“是啊，不过最近老看着那里……果然是想吃鸟呢？”

沃里克不免哈哈大笑，“那如果是想和小鸟‘做朋友’一起玩？”

“但最后果然还是会吃掉的吧。”女人的手边说边向下游移，并在他的耳边呼出绵延热气，“就像我等等还要再吃掉你这样？”

“嘛，夫人不相信爱情吗？”沃里克纹风不动地弹着烟灰，仍旧瞅着争吵不休的黑猫与鸟。

“我如果相信爱情的话，还会花钱买你吗？”

“不过……还是要相信啊。”

“嗯？”

他伸出手，在外墙上捻熄手中的短烟，“即使现在该死的**有这么一段距离**，不应该相信可以克服一切万难吗？”

“呵，你最近想谈恋爱了？”

“那么夫人家的黑猫如果能跟鸟做朋友的话，我就谈场恋爱吧。”他畅然一笑。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯和亚历为雏鸟悉心照料三天后，受伤的雏鸟终于有好转的迹象──亚历斯对此非常的高兴，三餐也吃得比之前还多，似乎是雏鸟的康复让他受到了很大的鼓舞。

爱丽克斯有时还会听到他哼着相当轻快的歌，那首歌是这样唱的：“Like an eagle I will soar above the clouds. I will spread my wings and fly into the sun……”

下午的时候，她会爬上二楼看窗外的景色。

可老实说，她只有几秒钟的时间是看着白云和梧桐树，大部分的时候她都是向下凝望被她关在门外的男人。

好奇怪……什么时候角色开始互调了？

一直以来都是她向上看的，但现在却变成了向下看，好像永远都不会有站在同一个高度的时候……

站在同一个高度的方法，是要自己降下去还是他跳上来呢？

酝酿发酵的多种感情正侵袭着她的四肢百骸和内脏，她叹了口气，觉得全身都很难受。

而且总是在打循环，怎么走都走不到尽头，也没有所谓的结果。

因为她真的无法懂那个人在想什么──既然都搬出来了，那再回去便利屋的理由呢？她并不像沃里克是雇佣他的契约主，她只是便利屋的短暂过客，待在便利屋她也只能做做杂事……

那个人也没说明白他每天过来的原因──到底是沃里克下命令的，还是出于他个人的意志？如果出于他个人意志的话，那又是基于何种理由觉得她“必须”待在便利屋？

他什么都不说，所以要她**亲自**去问吗？

“不要……才不要……”她一点也不想听真正的答案，反正尼古拉斯过几天就不会来了吧？然后她就可以慢慢恢复自己的生活……

砰！

是楼下传来的巨大声响，紧随而至的是亚历斯带着哭腔的吼叫，“爱丽！爱丽！”

爱丽克斯不免慌乱地冲下楼查看。亚历斯此时正捧着纸盒嚎啕大哭，脚下则是摔坏的玻璃杯碎片。

“等等亚历斯！你受伤了吗？”她心急如焚地问。

亚历斯立刻摇头，跨过一地的玻璃碎片，他捧着纸盒到她的面前抽噎地说：“鸟宝宝……鸟宝宝牠……”

他的双手正在颤抖。

爱丽克斯紧张地定睛一瞧，发现纸盒里的雏鸟一动也不动……

“爱丽……为什么……为什么……鸟宝宝死了……我们明明给牠吃好的，也好好包扎伤口了……”

她叹了口气，“亚历斯……我们还是把鸟宝宝埋了……”

他却挂着两行泪，更加用力地摇头吼道：“爱丽早就知道鸟宝宝会死了吧！”

“我……不……不是。”她看着亚历斯，没来由的罪恶感竟让她一时语塞。谁说孩子读不懂大人的心思？从他的眼瞳中完全能映照出她为了敷衍他照顾雏鸟的丑陋模样。

“我不是说过鸟宝宝死了的话我也会死吗！爱丽不相信呢？我是真的会死啊……”

“你为什么总是──”为什么总是把**死**挂在嘴边。

为什么把自己套在雏鸟身上，你明明是人类啊。

“我知道爱丽你想说什么，但是我不想听……爱丽还是帮我把鸟宝宝埋了吧，我现在不想看到爱丽……”亚历斯将纸盒交给她之后，便一个人摇摇晃晃地走回房间。

“亚历斯……”

为什么她没办法让那孩子敞开心门？


	15. 雏鸟(8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

爱丽克斯捧着纸盒来到梧桐树下。她用双手挖掘土壤，再把冰冷僵硬的雏鸟放进窟窿里埋盖。

这时她再也忍不住地哭了起来，“对不起……都是我的错……为了敷衍那孩子的善心……也没能……”

微干的土因为她凝落的泪水渐渐湿溽，浸水的地方如同掏空的心口。她接着站起身，想用双手抹去占据视线的眼泪。

“啊？”手腕突然被攒住，力道很大，模模糊糊地她听到了“手很脏”的话语，下一秒泛漫眼眶的泪就这么被人用手帕抆去。

她用力眨眼，却看不清男人的表情。

泪很快就止住了，她用手语礼貌性地向他表明谢意，便要回去屋里。

“你……”

“我没事。”她回过头，用微笑敷衍面前看不清楚的男人。

“等、等！爱丽克斯……”

“我没事，我没事啦！”她绽开笑容，却不想她的表情在尼古拉斯眼底却是泪水溃堤的狼狈模样。

“……”到底该怎么做那女人才会敞开心扉？

“我没事！所以尼古拉斯你也快点回去沃里克那吧。你和沃里克都太温柔了，明明可以不用保护我，我对便利屋是累赘啊……”

“爱──”他的身体突然动弹不得，心脏又紧又痛，只能眼睁睁看着女人走进屋里隔绝一切。

＊＊＊

这一天，亚历斯并没有因为雏鸟的死亡而拒绝进食，仍旧和爱丽克斯一起

吃晚餐。以往往他会与她边吃边聊，但这一次却出奇地安静……只一声不响地吃着面包，无论爱丽克斯如何和他搭话，他都没有反应。

爱丽克斯不免急了，不希望他把自己套在雏鸟身上──还记得从前读过的《The Last Leaf》里，病重的主角就是把自己带进即将掉落的叶子上，认为叶子凋落自己便会死去──而“人心” 也确实有这种特殊力量，当自己愈觉得撑不过这道坎，求生意志便会愈来愈薄弱……她真的不希望亚历斯变成这样。

“亚历斯，我们能聊聊吗？”她不死心地再度开口。

但面前的孩子却放下餐具，用冷冰冰的语气说道：“我想睡了。”

“是……是这样吗……”她艰难地扯起嘴角微笑，一边收拾着桌上残局。“那么赶快去休息……记得乖乖吃药喔。”

亚历斯并没有应声，他站了起来，如同行尸走肉般走进一楼的卧房。

爱丽克斯则留在客厅，一个人思忖该如何让亚历斯打起精神……

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯睡在沙发上度过一夜。

此时外头正传来偌大的雷雨声，她因为担心尼古拉斯像笨蛋一样守在外面，便急忙打开门，想着如果他淋湿了就让他进来躲雨，等雨停了再让他回去──

“尼古……”她向外一望，却什么都**没有**。

轰隆！轰隆！轰隆！

怒雷阵阵。

“又不是笨蛋……早就回去了吧。”她自言自语，感到胸口有些闷。

大概昨晚的见面就是“最后”了……这一次的分别，她跟便利屋就不会再有任何关系……

“**不是很好吗？**”她这样告诉自己，再也不见的话，就不会有自己的心脏要爆炸的感受了。

她苦笑，把玄关的大门重重掩上后，揩去脸上的雨滴，打算去卧房叫亚历斯起床。

“亚历斯，起来吃早餐了。”轻叩木门几下，她推开门，发现亚历斯还赖在床上。

她走向床沿，略为曲身，并伸手轻拍那孩子的身体，“亚历斯？”

“……”

亚历斯并没有反应，她又摇着他的上身想让他清醒。

“起床了！亚历斯！”

侧背着她的亚历斯被她摇得翻仰成大字形──

他的四肢就像被外力拉扯般僵直，脸颊泛着不正常地潮红，人中和额际都是汗水，呼吸杂沓又很微弱，爱丽克斯见状，连忙把他扶起来靠在床头。

“亚历斯……”她着急地轻拍他的脸颊，但他仍然是昏睡状态。

轰隆！

砰然巨响的落雷声昭示着“现在不宜外出”的警讯，但爱丽克斯依旧把亚历斯背起来，并在他身上盖了件大衣当作遮挡雨水的防护。

他身上的冰冷在这时传递过来，她咬着牙，努力压抑自己即将溃堤的情绪。

“没事的……你会没事的……”

关上大门，坠落的雨针不断打在她的身上，寒凉刺骨，她只能打着哆嗦径直迈前。

**现在要做的就是去找泰奥医生****……**

哒──踩踏水漥的喷溅声。

通往泰奥医院的这条路上变得异常遥远，风雨交加的情况下，甚至没有出租车在街上行驶。

“没事……”

水漥倒映出她赤脚的狼狈身影。

而她一点也没有察觉自己连鞋子也没穿就背着亚历斯在雷雨中狂奔……

＊＊＊

空气中充斥着浓烈刺鼻的消毒水味，嗅觉灵敏的尼古拉斯不禁皱起鼻子在鼻前搧了搧。

面前男人的手正迅速比划着，意思似乎是“待不下就别在这里嫌东嫌西”。

**还不是你这个白痴得了流感。**他用手语回应道。

男人又回：如果担心的话就去找她，用不着装得像一只忠心耿耿的看门犬。

尼古拉斯不禁烦闷地拧起眉，想再反驳，眼角余光却瞥见妮娜急急忙忙地走出大门。

他觉得有些诡异，便不理沃里克还在那边絮絮叨叨跟了上去。

大门被妮娜拉开的时候，强风把雨水喷在他的脸上，但他还是清楚看见爱丽克斯的表情──那样的表情他曾经见过一次，是在他救下她之后身陷黑暗的模样……

＊＊＊

进入医院后，爱丽克斯随即将亚历斯背上二楼病房。

她的双眼似乎被黑暗侵蚀，看不见任何的东西……一个人动也不动地守在病床前，双手则紧紧握着亚历斯冰冷僵硬的掌心。

“对不起……泰奥医生还在外地……”

妮娜担心地为湿淋淋的爱丽克斯递上一条毛毯，但爱丽克斯已然把自己与外界隔绝，一点也没听到妮娜的声音，还是尼古拉斯接过毛毯，并把它盖在她的肩上后，她才有所反应。“……啊？”

“呜……呜……”亚历斯在这时发出了痛苦微弱的气音。

妮娜连忙准备好工具。她迅速用眼神示意尼古拉斯帮忙她按住亚历斯的身体，打算为亚历斯注射更高浓度的抑制剂。

针头刺进肉里的痛感令亚历斯有所挣扎，但妮娜还是顺利地完成了注射。

只是亚历斯仍旧没有好转的迹象，撕裂的疼痛令他的眉眼全皱在一块，上身的衣服也因为胡乱抽动而向上翻卷，露出了一大片紫红。

紫红色的瘀血位在腰腹间和胸下，妮娜见状，立刻要尼古拉斯帮忙把亚历斯的下肢抬高。

“这是……内出血？”爱丽克斯不禁痛苦地看着亚历斯，从没想过几天前帮他洗澡而发现他身上的小瘀伤竟会变得如此严重……

如果她那时候多加注意……

“爱丽……内出血有时候连看诊的医生也无法诊断出来，所以不要把错推在自己身上。”妮娜边说边为亚历斯打上一剂止血针。

“呜……！”

看着亚历斯苍白的面容，爱丽克斯的喉心彷佛被梗了什么般发不出声音。

“我现在能做的只能暂时止血……瘀血这么大片的话，恐怕是内脏破裂了……开刀的部分只有医生做得到……对不起。”

妮娜难受地看着爱丽克斯，厌恶着自己的无能为力。

啪！肩膀突然被拍了一下。

妮娜困惑地看向尼古拉斯，尼古拉斯瞄了爱丽克斯一眼，立刻用手语比道：我去把那个无良医生带回来。

“可、可是──”妮娜话还没有说完，尼古拉斯就抓了件大衣从二楼窗户跳出去。

＊＊＊

尼古拉斯离去的窗户并没有被关上，冷风灌了进来──

呼呼呼的风声盈耳。

妮娜去准备药品，爱丽克斯则如同雕像般端坐在病床旁。肩上的毛毯早已滑落，湿溽的长发仍在滴水，但她却感觉不到寒冷，更多的是无垠的疼痛。“……对不起。”

“我没有注意到你的伤势……对不起！把你当成我弟弟的替代品，对不起！还把你当成逃避的借口，对不起……对不……唔？”

头顶上突然被盖住一条毛巾，某个人似在为她擦干头发？

“谁！？”

因为感冒的缘故，男人的声音变得非常沙哑，“如果你也生病的话，那孩子会更没办法原谅你喔？”

“是……沃里克？”她想抬头，却被沃里克用力按住。

“我不想看见小爱丽哭得唏哩哗啦的脸啦，我会忍不住想欺负的！”他轻轻拍着她的头顶，就像在给她打气般，“而且放心吧，尼克老师一定会把那个混账医生带回来，混账医生也一定会救活这孩子的。”

她突然更想哭了，因为自私的感情而离开便利屋，但他们却依然对她这么好……

“我……没有被你们讨厌吗？我给你们添了那么多麻烦……”

“偶尔闹别扭才能让某个白痴认识到自己的情商感人，小爱丽只要记得回来就好。”

“可是我……这么自私，总想着自己、为了自己……那时候也是……现在也是……”她不禁抓紧裙摆，内心不断斥责着自己这些日子以来对他们做的一切。

“要那么说的话，我也是。”

沃里克突然弯腰凑到她的面前，一只手盖住她的嘴巴，拉下口罩，他对着盖在她嘴上的手背轻吻。

“……”

爱丽克斯的泪水瞬间止住了，沃里克则哈哈大笑。“当初收留小爱丽是我的意思，因为我自私地想要独占小爱丽的肉体嘛。”

“什……？”她感到头晕目眩，似乎没有意识到自己正被沃里克调戏。

“还有这件事我会向尼克如实报备的──”他撇起嘴角，舌头在上下唇舔了一回，“说我在尼克老师努力赚取好感值的时候，夺走了小爱丽的唇。”

“笨蛋……他才不会在意。”爱丽克斯把残留在眼角的泪水抹去，终于绽起了笑容，“……谢谢你，沃里克。”

“第一次遇见被我强吻还道谢的女人。”

“呃，有被吻到吗？”

“我私心妄想着有喔。”他温柔地搭上她的肩膀，“……不用担心，这孩子会没事的，所以不要自责了。”

她点头，再度握紧亚历斯的掌心，即使亚历斯的情况相当不乐观，她还是在心底祈祷着亚历斯很快会就康复。“是啊，会没事的。”

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯一直都待在病房照顾昏迷不醒的亚历斯。

因为精神压力和疲惫的缘故，她终于支撑不住而趴睡在亚历斯躺的病床上。

半梦半醒间，她稍微想起了以前的一些事──

弟弟小时候也常常生病。有阵子家里穷到没钱买药，她只能无能为力地守在床边向上帝祈祷弟弟康复，后来弟弟真的好转了，所以她也希望亚历斯可以痊愈……

“……丽，爱丽。”

她感到身体有些微的摇晃，抬头，在昏暗的视线中她发现亚历斯已经清醒过来。

她又惊又喜，连忙把病房里的灯打开，接着一把抱住亚历斯，“身体好点了吗？”

“爱丽……痛……”

“对、对不起。”她有些尴尬地松开手臂，但眼底依然是难以形容的激动──因为她向上帝祈祷的愿望真的成真了！

只要等尼古拉斯把泰奥医生带回来为亚历斯治疗内伤，亚历斯就可以健健康康地回去和她一起生活。

而且这一次不可以再用敷衍的态度对待他了。他不是弟弟的替代品，也不是逃离便利屋的借口，他是一个惹人怜爱的孩子──亚历斯。

“……爱丽，医生会过来吗？”

“嗯？怎么了？”她突然想起亚历斯似乎非常抗拒“医院和医生”，如果是这样子的话，她该怎么劝他让泰奥医生为他治疗呢？

“我讨厌医生！医生对我爸说他活不到三十岁，我爸他是一个相当怕死的人，好像是给自己心理压力吧，医生诊断完之后没一个礼拜他就死了……”

“我认为医生他……”

“医生还对我说我活不到十六岁。”亚历斯异常平淡地说道，就好像在讲别人的故事一样。“所以我讨厌医生……因为我想长大，我想要做好多好多事……我想要改变黄昏种的地位。”

爱丽克斯的喉心瞬间被哽住发不出声音。

“我的代价好像是身体虚弱吧，然后能力是视力非常好……妈妈说我的眼睛就和老鹰一样……为了让我打起精神，她常常唱那首《Like an eagle》，希望我像老鹰一样强壮……但是我知道的，我是一只从树上掉下来的鸟宝宝，很快就会死了。”

她立刻握住亚历斯冰凉的双手，试图让他不要往坏的方向想，“但是我觉得亚历斯就是一只非常强壮又帅气的老鹰喔，只是现在还没有长大而已，是一只可爱的鹰宝宝……医生的话肯定也是吓唬你的，所以不要放在心上，好吗？”

亚历斯摇摇头并没有正面回答，反而岔开话题说：“我想听爱丽唱歌。”

她不禁深吸一口气。总感觉现在是如坐针毡的状况，假如她不小心说错话让亚历斯更加悲观就惨了。“哪、哪一首都可以吗？”

“我想听《Like an eagle》。”

听到亚历斯点了一首她不甚熟悉的歌，她更加紧张了，“抱歉，我不太会这首歌……”

“那──我来教你吧。”亚历斯露出了久违的笑容，但语气非常的诡异，“爱丽学会之后不可以忘记怎么唱喔？”

“我不会忘的啦。”她苦笑，刻意忽略亚历斯那奇怪的语气。

“我要唱了喔──”亚历斯清清嗓，几秒后，他用孩童特有的清亮嗓声唱道：“Now is the time to follow the wind. To walk alone. And a star will show the way. Above the clouds. Beyond the sea. And now is the time. And now and farewell. And as we part. You taught me well. You gave me strength. You showed the way. I'll not forget you──爱丽，换你了。”

爱丽克斯试图回想模模糊糊的副歌的部分，接着唱：“Like an eagle I will soar above the clouds. I will spread my wings and fly into the sun…… Like an eagle I will race above the stars. I will fly to places yet unseen. Go beyond my wildest dreams. Know that you are watching over me……”

她不知和亚历斯练习了几回，唱到她终于记起整首歌，而亚历斯也睡着了。

“I'm gonna fly the highest mountain. Fly above the clouds. Like an eagle I will fly……”


	16. 雏鸟(9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

男人的视线落在只有女人趴睡在旁的病床上。

女人的身体正微微颤抖着，他拧起眉，随即褪下他身上的大衣外套要盖住她单薄的背心──为了不吵醒她，他更是小心翼翼地来到一旁，轻轻地为女人披上外套……

“唔？”

爱丽克斯似乎很浅眠，一下子便醒了过来。

“尼……？”或许是太过惊讶于尼古拉斯就在眼前的事实，她竟一时发不出声音。

她想，尼古拉斯回来的话，代表泰奥医生也回来了吧？那么亚历斯就能够康复回去和她一起生活……

目光向下，她却发现亚历斯并不在病床上。

会不会是泰奥医生正为他治疗呢？

推敲出亚历斯不在这里的原因后，她绕过尼古拉斯，打算去看看泰奥医生平时施行手术治疗的诊间──她知道或许现在不能打扰，但她想在外面守着，她想要为亚历斯祈祷，祈祷他健康……

“……嗯？”右手腕突然被抓住，爱丽克斯回头，却发现面前的尼古拉斯露出为难的表情。

“怎么了？”她试图按下心中的不安。

尼古拉斯没有回答，她则趁机挣脱他的手，“我不会打扰医生手术的。”

“不是……不是那个问题。”

“我不懂你的意思。”她尽可能平静地对话，尽可能拂去油生的坏预感。

见尼古拉斯的表情愈来愈难看，她忍不住咬牙，心脏跳得很快，她也不管尼古拉斯会不会再把她拦下，就这样拚尽全力地冲出病房，以最快的速度往手术室的方向奔去。

尼古拉斯连忙紧随在后，在爱丽克斯疯了似地冲进手术室前，他再次擒住她的手。

爱丽克斯不免瞪着他，“放开我！”

他摇头，继续增加手中的力度。

“放开我！尼古拉斯！”

她很生气，也不懂尼古拉斯阻拦她的理由……情急之下，她低头用力咬住尼古拉斯的手腕，尼古拉斯皱紧眉心，她则立刻脱离他的牵制。

爱丽克斯奔走进手术室里──

只见泰奥医生正脱下沾满血渍的橡胶手套，妮娜则收拾着手术用具……她一看见爱丽克斯闯入，也不管手边的工作还没做完，连忙跑到爱丽克斯的面前张开双臂，不让她再前进一步。

“爱丽克斯，你不可以进来！我们还没……”

但一切都太晚了，爱丽克斯彷佛失去了一切感知，眼底只剩下那被白布盖住的瘦小身躯……

如此惨淡的白色渐渐翳蔽她的视线，失去颜色，宛如真空状态。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯做了一个梦──非常可怕的梦。

梦中的她手捧着奄奄一息的雏鸟，无法动弹，只能静静看着生命从眼前消逝……身旁则是无限循环的嘲讽声，骂着她滥施善心才把雏鸟害死。

“都是你多管闲事！”

“不是很好吗，省得麻烦──不过说到底，还是你的错呢。”

“自私得很啊。”

“本来就很肮脏了吧？”

“不要……不要再说了！”她声嘶力竭地大吼。

“都是你的错啊爱丽克斯，都是你的错！你为什么要多管闲事呢？反正他们本来就会死啊，你又能改变什么？你什么都改变不了吧？”

“我改变得了！”

尖锐刺耳的笑声回荡着，“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“给我住嘴！”

她霎时间惊醒过来。

睁眼，便看到尼古拉斯的脸，双手则被他紧紧握住……她大概花了五秒的时间才发现自己正躺在病床上，接着又花了十秒的时间从床上爬起身，下一瞬，就听到病房外的声音──

“不过才一个小鬼而已，用得着这么大阵仗？”

“是呢，或许我刚好‘很有空’吧？”熟悉的语调……

帕……

爱丽克斯不由得从病床上跳起来，在尼古拉斯还没抓住她之前，她已经冲出病房，而她果然猜得没错──那“声音”的主人就是吉娜‧帕可丽。

吉娜不禁睨了她一眼，语气很酸，“你这次也要多管闲事吗？”

“把亚历斯还给我！”她怒瞪着抱着亚历斯的帕可丽下属。

“你又想做什么？我可不会再让你像上次一样胡闹！”

她伸手，想把亚历斯给抢回来。“请把那孩子还给我！”

“我已经说过了，黄昏种的生与死都是我们黄昏种处理，你如果再干扰我们的话，别怪我杀了你！”吉娜瞬间将冰冷的枪口抵在爱丽克斯的前额，并低声警告她，“你也不想脑袋现在被轰出一个洞吧？”

说完，吉娜用力推了她一把，她跌坐在地，吉娜则领着五名黄昏种立刻离开泰奥医院。

＊＊＊

“亚历斯……”

爱丽克斯低着头，狼狈地扶墙起身，在一旁的沃里克则下意识地挡在她面前，心想如果她又要无谋地追上吉娜送死的话，就用头槌把她击晕。

只是爱丽克斯的反应并没有沃里克所想的激烈，她绕过沃里克高大的身躯，朝通往顶楼的阶梯慢速前进。

“爱丽克斯！”沃里克不由得大声叫住她，怕她一时想不开从顶楼一跃而下。

噔──

“啊……”

爱丽克斯这时停下脚步，孱弱的背影因为灯光昏暗的关系，看来更加渺小虚无，“这里……很挤啊……我只是想上去透透气而已。”

说完，她搀着扶手，用宛如灌铅的双脚沉重地踏上阶梯。

沃里克的眉心皱了起来，长叹一声后，他用力推了尼古拉斯一把，撇眼示意他跟上她的脚步。

＊＊＊

绳索上的白色床单因为风的关系被吹得摇摇欲坠。

绳索上的雀鸟也突然飞离。

爱丽克斯靠坐在冰冷的水泥墙上，用沙哑的声音哼着支离破碎的歌曲，“And all alone…… I will follow the stars above…… As my guide…… As my guide……

I trust in you to show the way to me…… Beyond the sea……”

眼睛好干……胸口好痛。

“Alone, I can fly with the eagle to the mountain high……”

沙──沙──

从迷乱飞扬的白色世界中，她看见一双沾满泥的黑色靴子……就算不用抬头，她也知道面前站着的人是谁。

“你──”

“吶，尼古拉斯，我是不是很冷血？在知道亚历斯死掉之后……我竟然连一滴眼泪也掉不下来。”

她低着头，这样那个人也不会知道她在说什么。

“……说什么不可以随意捡雏鸟照顾，到最后我不是做了跟扼杀雏鸟一样的事情吗？而且这次还是一条人命啊，是我害死了亚历斯……”

她捏着裙襬，丝毫没有意识到指甲已经隔着布料陷进皮肉里。“都是我的错……把亚历斯当成借口……把亚历斯当成弟弟的替代品……”

那时候……明明也发现了他身上的瘀血，却装作只是一点小伤……如果当时就下定决心要好好照顾他，就不会发生这种事了……

她凝望着地上映着鸟群展翅飞翔的黑影，静静承受胸口传来的巨大沉痛。

“是我把他的翅膀……”

男人的手掌突然盖在她的头顶上，轻轻地拍按。

“欸……？”她抬眼，对上他的黑色眼珠。“你做什！？”

尼古拉斯并没有因为她的视线而停下动作，就像抚摸小狗般，温柔地摩娑她的脑袋。

“……”到底──他到底在做什么！？

她别过脸躲避他的视线，泪意却在此时从眼眶崩解而下。

“奇……奇怪……”她用力揉着眼角，眼泪却像喷泉般汩汩坠落。

尼古拉斯立刻被她的反应吓到，手的动作停了下来。

“为、为什么会……呜……呜……为什么……能……哭了……？”

尼古拉斯的手并没有收回，一动也不动地看着她哭泣。

“亚历……斯……亚历斯……亚历斯……呜……对不起……”

风骤停了，一条白色床单从绳索上落地。

重重白幕中，只能听见宣泄而出的痛苦悲鸣。

＊＊＊

黄昏种的死亡是不需举行丧礼的，又或者说──根本没有必要──因为他们是“不存在”之人，死后会连同出生的纪录一并从世上抹去，如同蝼蚁般不值一提……而爱丽克斯唯一能做的，就只是为亚历斯做一块简陋的木质碑。

沃里克带着爱丽克斯和尼古拉斯来到公会基地时，涅奇（之前和亚历斯起争执的孩子）出来迎接他们，并奉命将亚历斯的金属牌子交到爱丽克斯手上。

爱丽克斯捏着刻镂亚历斯名字的金属牌，低头不发一语。

“走了，爱丽。”沃里克扶着她颤抖的肩膀，徐徐往基地后面的空地前进。

腐烂又潮湿的霉臭味充斥着口鼻，涅奇领着他们来到一棵将死的梧桐树下。

湿溽的土丘就在他们面前。

涅奇突然停下脚步，有感而发地褪去吊儿啷当的口气说道：“总有一天，我也会变成这棵树的肥料吧？”

“能够成为肥料也挺不错的啊。”

吉娜不知何时出现在他们的身后，像是特地过来嘲笑爱丽克斯的所作所为都是无用功般，“我实在是搞不懂你，贝尼迪特小姐？”

爱丽克斯将木质碑插进土丘后，愤怒地瞪了吉娜一眼，“我也搞不懂把自己视为粪土的人。”

吉娜不禁呵呵一笑，接着把视线放在沉着脸的尼古拉斯身上，“怎么？连你也不高兴了？听他们说你有事找我，去基地里谈吧？”

尼古拉斯闷哼一声，立刻从口袋里拣出一张被折了好几层的白纸。

“连话都懒得说啊……？”吉娜轻声一笑，将白纸摊开扫视，几秒后她把纸条揉烂，塞进裤口袋里，“你以为我会答应你吗？”

尼古拉斯撇起一道蔑笑，像在挑衅吉娜的权威。

“真是一群脑子进水的白痴──涅奇，走了！”

“是……欸？长官！？”吉娜双脚一蹬便飞也似地离开，只剩下涅奇一个人拔腿狂奔。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯为亚历斯立好碑后便坐在一旁发呆，沃里克也拄着下巴坐在一旁。

“……尼克那个零情商的笨蛋。”

沃里克不禁低声咒骂着，怎么想也想不透竟然有这么一个笨蛋会在自己在意得不行的女人面前去看着另一个女人的墓。“果然是肌肉脑，笨蛋尼克。”

“沃里克……你会长命百岁吧？”爱丽克斯突然没来由地开口了。不过视线并没有看着他，反而盯着不远处的肌肉脑看。

“不知道啊……把烟戒掉的话，应该能过国民平均寿命吧？”沃里克有些不高兴地把爱丽克斯的脸转到他面前，“喂，爱丽！你刚才那番话是在跟我求婚吗？是想跟我白头到老吗？”

“……”

见爱丽克斯不发一语，沃里克反而因为自己的调戏变得更加困窘，“你好歹也吐槽我一下吧？！”

她不禁叹了口气，“总有一天……也会死掉的吧？如果活得很久的话，一定会很寂寞……”

“有的时候，‘这一瞬间’会比天长地久来得珍贵喔。”

“沃里克难道不会感到寂寞吗？”

“不会喔，因为我‘最讨厌’黄昏种了。”

她沉默了，看着杵在贝罗妮卡墓前的尼古拉斯，苦涩一笑。

唰──！

诡异的摩擦声令爱丽克斯震了一下，这时涅奇再度出现在他们面前，微曲身体，他有些不自在地恭敬说道：“长……长官找你，贝尼迪特小姐。”

＊＊＊

跟着涅奇，爱丽克斯被领到一间杂乱且狭小的房间──此时吉娜正踞坐在办公桌上，她低头盯着纸本数据，在听到关门的声响后，她和爱丽克斯对上视线，爱丽克斯立刻退了一步环胸防备。

“……世界上有很多‘消失’的人，这里姑且是个不错的地方……能够做一些肮脏的事。”

“我还没傻到带头违反三原则。”吉娜瞇着眼呼出一口白烟，捻熄烟蒂后，她从办公桌上跳了下来，一瞬间就来到爱丽克斯的面前。“我不如就开门见山吧？”

“什么？”

“你不是想知道黄昏种‘无论生死’都逃离不了公会管理的原因吗？”

爱丽克斯不禁咽了口口水，从没想过吉娜会这么快就对她这个“普通人”揭露秘密，她以为自己会和吉娜奋斗很久──也许是数个月，也许是数年，但无论如何她都不曾料到自己将在几秒后得知连黄昏种都不知道的“秘密”。

她有些紧张地捏着裙下襬，吉娜看到了，便发出轻蔑的笑声，“看来你还没准备好啊？”

“等等！”

“还是想听？”吉娜挑起眉。

爱丽克斯呼了口气，质疑地看着吉娜说：“你能保证我在听到真相后还能活着离开这里？”

“照常理这件事是谁都不允许知道的，但我没打算违反三原则，而且我也相信你不会把真相告诉任何人──”

“听起来我好像不是你们公会头号猎杀的对象了？”

“嘛，在一份数百页的文件里面，姑且是排在第二页。”

爱丽克斯抿着唇，似乎不想对吉娜的玩笑做任何回应，吉娜只好耸耸肩，把话题回到正轨上，“我尽量长话短说……相信你应该知道我们黄昏种是需要服用Célébrer的吧？”

爱丽克斯点点头，吉娜又继续说道：“众所皆知，黄昏种体内存有基因改造后的遗毒，需要靠Célébrer抑制才能维持生理机能。而Célébrer的原料是一种政府列管的剧毒，黄昏种之所以寿命很短，一半的原因是因为遗传基因，另一半的原因则是Célébrer的影响。但黄昏种却不能拒绝这个‘以毒攻毒’的方法，如果不长期服用Célébrer的话便会迅速死去。”

“这和黄昏种死后只能埋葬公会基地间似乎没有任何关系？”

“大大有关──”吉娜瞄了一眼窗外，“你是否有注意到那孩子墓地旁的梧桐树？”

“好像……快死了。”

“现在差不多已经枯死了吧？”吉娜指着半敞的窗户，示意爱丽克斯过去确认，但爱丽克斯却拒绝了，似乎害怕自己再看见亚历斯的墓碑而情绪溃堤。

“知道我为何会说黄昏种是粪渣……不，或许连粪都不如，粪还能成为肥料，而我们就连害虫也算不上……说个好点的形容吧，聚苯乙烯？”

爱丽克斯不禁皱起眉心，“我实在不懂你这句话的笑点。”

“我可不是在说笑──我们黄昏种身上确实都是‘剧毒’──除了基因遗传的生物毒，还有Célébrer的毒素残留在血肉和筋骨上，当我们死去后，土壤中的微生物会分解尸体留下骨骸，骨骸上尽是‘毒素结晶’，会破坏方圆数尺的周边环境。”

“怎……怎么会……”

“这个报告是在十几年前，泰奥还是小鬼头时‘那个女人’完成研究的。至今还知道这个消息并且‘活着’的人，只有政府高层、我和泰奥而已。”吉娜这时点起一根细烟，瞇眼望着震惊不已的爱丽克斯，“在完成研究的当下，不知道是被谁泄漏了消息，几名黄昏种因为畏惧‘那女人’将报告公诸于世会害得黄昏种被全数歼灭，便带头将那个女人杀害……政府为了平息这场闹剧，花了不少时间也杀了很多黄昏种……最后我和政府达成协议，黄昏种的一生都必须待在艾尔盖斯托姆……只因为‘我们’就连死后也是这世上的祸根。”

“那也不是你们的错啊！”

“那么你觉得是谁的错呢？”吉娜哈哈大笑，但爱丽克斯却听得出背后的无可奈何，“如果不妥协的话，我们就必须消失──我们的人生本来就是一场虚无，即使如此，你还是想要为我们发声吗？你要知道你对抗的并不是我这个公会会长，而是背后的政府，你认为你有能力可以反抗政府？”

爱丽克斯一时无法反驳，吉娜又再度补了一枪，“还有，奉劝你最好别与黄昏种产生多余的感情，那只会让你更陷入痛苦……相信你已经彻底明白你所深爱、关心的人却不被这个世界所认同存在的感受了吧？最近几年的报告也发现普通人与黄昏种结为夫妻，普通人的寿命亦会相对缩减，或许与Célébrer有所关系吧？虽然还没有得到证实，如果你嫌命长的话，就尽管去吧。”

只是这句话似乎触动爱丽克斯的逆麟，她红着眼眶，看起来相当愤怒。“你想说的就是这些吗？”

“我仅仅是以一个过来人的经验告诉你。”

她接着扳下门把，回过头说：“那还真是多谢指教！”

“我希望你能明白──当你以掺有怜悯感情的想法去和黄昏种相处，只会让你更加得里外不是人。奉劝你最好厘清自己的想法……”吉娜话还没说完，爱丽克斯竟甩门离开。

“……看来这个女人似乎对你相当的执着呢？尼古拉斯？不过你好像也是啊？”


	17. 雏鸟(9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

甩门时巨大的碰击声回荡在基地的走廊上，爱丽克斯摇摇晃晃地扶着墙前进，脑海中仍是吉娜那番令人愤恨的言语……说什么同情，她对尼古拉斯才不是那样……才不──

“唔！”脑袋突然像被几万根针扎进去般疼痛，她不由得蹲下身稍作休息。

眼前一片黑蒙蒙的，她倚着墙，心想也许是自己气过头了才会如此。

“……你不要再去那个地方了，也不要再做那个研究了，好吗？”

“我只是想知道该怎么帮助他们。”

视线开始渐渐清晰，眼前是一对看不清脸的男女正在争吵，但她只觉得自己彷若陷在虚幻里头──到底是怎么了……难道还有一部分的记忆是被她遗忘的？

“我们家一点也不富裕，爱丽克斯和埃米利奥都还小，然而你却为了那些黄昏种投注了多少钱做研究！非得要我们流落街头你才甘愿？”

“黄昏种也是人。”

“你真以为那份廉价的同情可以让黄昏种对你感恩戴德？我看过你的报告，Célébrer可是会破坏环境……”

“所以你想将这个消息公开？”

“公开的话政府就有理由歼灭所有的黄昏种。”

“但是我会死喔……我死了也没关系吗，老公？”

她似乎躲在门缝间偷看，再后来的事她就记不清了──只知道爸爸下午回来的时候，就告诉她妈妈死了，被黄昏种杀了。

更之后的事她也想不起来。

“好痛！”视力恢复之后，却一瞬间又雾蒙蒙的，她揉抹着眼眶里快落下的水珠，感到五味杂陈。

如果妈妈真的就是吉娜口中的研究者，那么到底又是谁泄漏了秘密？是爸爸吗？还是黄昏种当时就在监视着妈妈？

但不管如何，造成黄昏种一生都必须待在艾尔盖斯托姆的这个罪业，难道不是妈妈的研究报告一手造成的吗？如果妈妈没有做那个研究，或许黄昏种可以……

不，不对！就算没有那份报告，黄昏种也只能待在艾尔盖斯托姆……说到底，如果所有人都不歧视他们，也不会有现在的局面。

“但是黄昏种最厌恶的就是别人的同情喔？”

这个声音和她很像，她知道，自己正困在思绪混乱的拉锯战中。

“如果哪天你记忆全部恢复了，而且发现自己其实很讨厌黄昏种的话，该怎么办呢？你有自信包容这份对黄昏种的恨意然后跟他相处吗？”

“如果有了小孩，小孩也是会被歧视的喔，说不定比你还早死呢！你真的承受得住吗？对了，差点忘了那个人会更早死去，你很快就是一个带着拖油瓶的寡妇喔。”

“你对他真的是恋情吗？难道不是同情和好奇心作祟？就像雏鸟一样……呵呵。”

“闭嘴！”她才不会那样，她的感情才不是那种雏鸟情结。

“我就是你，你就是我……我只是在把你最不想面对的事一点一点地挖掘出来，如果你觉得你可以面对这一切，那就尽管去吧。”

“吵死了！我喜欢他但他又不喜欢我。”

爱丽克斯爬起身，狼狈地走出公会基地。

＊＊＊

吉娜的话倒是再也想不起来了，现在满脑子都是自己质疑自己感情的声音，爱丽克斯不禁揉着太阳穴，强逼自己维持住精神。

因为沿路都是低着头，她并没有发现尼古拉斯早就站在门口等她，直到她嗑到他的后颈，她才回过神。“尼……”

尼古拉斯立刻转过身，他举起左手向后一比，意思是要她一道回去。

爱丽克斯原本是不做多想的，但视线在看到他的右手紧握着贝罗妮卡的金属牌后，她用力摇头拒绝了。

她不懂，如果尼古拉斯仍然放不下贝罗妮卡的话，让她回去便利屋又是为了什么？待在这个地方等她又是为了什么？

“对不起，我不会回去便利屋给你们添麻烦，你留在这里肯定也是沃里克逼你的吧？”

她低着头不敢看向他的脸……她是故意这么做的，这样尼古拉斯一定不知道自己在说什么。“我──没有自信回去便利屋还能像往常一样对待你，我知道这样很任性，但只要想到你明明不喜欢我却对我很好我就……对不起……我已经搞不清楚自己对你的感情了，或许我从一开始就只是雏鸟对救命恩人的英雄崇拜……而且我喜欢你的话你也会感到困扰──唔？”

她突然就被他抱住了，因为被勒得太紧，她感到一阵头晕目眩，模模糊糊间，在耳畔回响着他嘶哑的声音，“回来。”

什……？

“回来！”

她发现自己无法挣脱，男人这时把她抱得更紧，不停地在耳边说：“回来……给我回来……”

“对不起，但是我……”

“给我回来啊！别浪费老子时间。”

尼古拉斯就好像能听见她说话般打断她，她只能不死心地敲打他的后背想挣脱。

“老子都表示得这么明显了，你为什么还是不明白？快点跟我回去便利屋！”

尼古拉斯说完便松开环抱住爱丽克斯的双手，强逼着爱丽克斯面对他的脸。“我到底是做错了什么，让你这么不想回去便利屋？”

她摇摇头，视线却不在他的身上，“不对，是我的错……我喜欢你但却愈来愈搞不懂自己的感情……说不定我对你只是憧憬和好奇而已……我觉得这样的感情会让你感到困扰──不论是喜欢和好奇都是。所以我想回去仓库街的房子冷静几天……尼古拉斯，真的很抱歉我这么任性……你也不要再等我了……”

爱丽克斯说话的时候眼眶泛满水气，看起来就像在隐忍着泪水。虽然尼古拉斯在她说着“喜欢”的时候一度脸红心跳，但在最后还是像被冻住般无法阻止爱丽克斯从他的眼前逃离。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯回到仓库街2037号的房子已经有一个礼拜的时间。

这几日她一直都在收拾着东西。她把亚历斯的衣物打包在一个袋子里，也把自己的衣服收进行李箱中，心底打算在今天去一趟墓地后，就离开艾尔盖斯托姆。

毕竟她本来就不属于这里，生计的事就另寻他法吧。回到东门说不定还能打听弟弟的下落……

“呼。”

她把行李箱推到身后一边把大门锁上，离去前，她又仰头看了一眼葱绿的梧桐树，那里的鸟巢空荡荡的，似乎不曾有谁住在那里过──

“再见了。”

**即使从未有人知晓过你的存在，我也依然会记得你。**

＊＊＊

基地后院的墓园里。

爱丽克斯将一束白玫瑰放在亚历斯的坟上，双手合十祈祷。数分钟后，她蹲下来拨开土丘，把亚历斯的金属牌子放进窟窿中。

“你……为什么把牌子也埋了呢？”在一旁监视的涅奇不由得升起了疑惑，“对你来说不是很重要吗？”

爱丽克斯笑了笑，“对我来说，那孩子不是用一块金属牌子就可以替代的，更何况这块金属牌还将我们划分成两类人。”

她这时拍落掌心上的泥土，站了起来。

涅奇看着墓地旁的行李箱，忍不住问道：“你要离开了？”

“嗯，待在这里是没有办法帮助你们的。”

“可我不觉得黄昏种需要你的帮助。”

这时候起风了，爱丽克斯的声音却没有被呼啸的风声给掩盖，“……我并不是同情，只是觉得这个世界的天秤似乎一直往某一边倾斜，所以想着那怕一点，也想让它趋于平衡。”

“你一个人根本改变不了！我听他们说你之前还是个妓女……”

“没错，但如果除去这个身分，就和你摘去金属牌一样，我和你就是再平凡不过的人。”她微笑。“即使是非常平凡的人，也能为这个社会做出一点改变。”

“那又如何？我才不干这种麻烦事！”涅奇不耐烦地搔搔头，“我没有你那种伟大情操……我只要能像金哲一样成为S级就好了。”

爱丽克不免用力眨眼，总觉得自己快要把亚历斯的影子迭合在涅奇身上，“……要好好保护自己。”

“这个不需要你担心，我很强。”涅奇作势要掏出自己的金属牌子。

但她却情不自禁地摸摸他的头打断他，在给他一道明媚的笑后，便只手拖着行李穿越一个个丘冢走离。而涅奇只能羞赧地杵在原地看着她渐渐缩小的背影……

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯在离开墓地前却碰见了最不想碰见的人。

那个人──尼古拉斯正蹲在贝罗妮卡的墓前。

她只能不知所措地看着，不敢前进也不敢后退……看着他徒手挖着土丘，然后把一个银质的物事埋进去里头……

那个……是牌子？！贝罗妮卡的？

“不，怎么可能。”

她想骗自己不是，但她的视力和记忆显然没有她所想的差，脑海回放的画面已经证实了一切──那个牌子确实是贝罗妮卡的，可尼古拉斯把贝罗妮卡的牌子埋起来……又是为了什么？

在大脑还没想清楚前，她的双脚已经恢复了机能向前迈进。她就这样光明正大到无视的地步从男人的身后走过，然而不出所料的，她立刻就被蹲在地上的男人擒住手腕。

“放……”

“让你任性了那么多天，也该回去便利屋了。”

她低着头不敢正对尼古拉斯的脸，觉得此刻的心情相当复杂──她是不是可以理解成尼古拉斯已经把贝罗妮卡放下，而她会有这么一点微小的机会？

甚至这个微小的机会足以动摇到她离开艾尔盖斯托姆的决心。

“沃里克煮的东西难吃死了，衣服也不洗──”

她听了有些不高兴地抬头，用手语比道：我不是你们的家政妇。

尼古拉斯则叹了口气，用不自在的表情回给她一个曾经见过的手势──拇指和小指竖直，其他指头收拢，再对着空气向下一按。接着他指着自己，伸出右手掌向前点动又收回时，爱丽克斯却转身离去了。

“喂，爱……”

“我知道啦！”她摀着脸，试图要遮掩自己的脸红，“我会回去晾衣服，你不要跟上来！”

“回去的路是一样……”

尼古拉斯不禁烦躁地搔搔头，还是搞不懂那女人的想法。**算了，那女人肯回来就好了。**

日落时分，黄昏的余晖把他们的身影拉得颀长，他跟在她的身后，就像最初她跟在他的身后一样。

＊＊＊

回到便利屋，爱丽克斯开始专注地整理行李。

“嗯？这本书怎么会在这里？”

爱丽克斯纳闷地从行李箱中抽出她曾为亚历斯读过的故事书《Near》，鬼使神差地，她没来由地翻到了封底，还发现封底的状况有些古怪……

她立刻将书本竖直，发现封底和前面几页竟黏在一块。

小心翼翼地把黏住的纸张撕开后，她一边检查书页有没有破损的情况。

“奇怪，我怎么没见过这张图？”

图中是金丝雀雏鸟阖眼依偎在黑猫的身上，最上方的文字是这样写的──

** 黑猫在和雏鸟分别后却渐渐怀念起雏鸟的歌声……日思夜想，最后牠终于忍不住，牠爬上树梢，打破树和地面的距离，再次与雏鸟一起生活。**

** 虽然我们会认为雏鸟对黑猫有雏鸟情结，但难道不是黑猫对雏鸟有着‘雏鸟情结’吗？黑猫一直不愿意承认自己被雏鸟的歌声所救赎，或许我们人与人之间在最初所建立的感情，也是从这份复杂又纯粹的原始情感而开始的吧。**


	18. 相片(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

便利屋最近把转盘式的老电话替换成按钮式的新型电话，因为铃声不是沃里克所熟稔的那种频率，他一瞬间还以为是隔壁邻居的电话响了，还是在楼下准备午餐的爱丽克斯喊他去接电话，他才意识到有人打过来。

“你好，感谢来电──”

他话都还没有说完，电话那头便劈哩啪啦地打断他，“爱丽呢？叫爱丽过来听，我有事要跟她说。”

“康丝坦斯？”

“是我没错，快点叫她过来听吧沃里克。”

沃里克有些狐疑地把话筒放在一旁，思考了下康丝坦斯找爱丽克斯的原因，一边对着楼下的爱丽克斯喊道：“小爱丽，有你的电话！”

“等我下！”

此时在楼下切菜的爱丽克斯立刻停止动作，她褪下围裙，有些不自在地瞄了在旧沙发上打盹的男人后，才蹑手蹑脚地爬上楼。

沃里克早已在楼梯口笑嘻嘻地等待着，她皱起眉，想不透是谁找她，但她还是把话筒凑到耳边。“你好？”

“爱丽，听我说──”

一旁的沃里克则迫不及待地挨在她耳边，她稍微抵住他的额头，并对着话筒说：“怎么了？康妮？”

“我要结婚了。然后，指定你当我的伴娘。”

“欸？！”

“就是这样，明天下午两点在五号街的Nubere见唷。”

“等等！康妮！”话筒这时传来嘟嘟嘟的声音，因为康妮挂电话的速度实在太快，她甚至不知道自己该准备什么过去……

“结……婚？”

“是康丝坦斯吗？”

“嗯。”虽然她知道康丝坦斯结婚是迟早的事，但从没想过会这么出其不意……大概是乔爱尔婆婆那里也搞定了，所以马上就把马可先生订下吧？真好啊，可以和深爱的人结婚……有时候她真的很羡慕康丝坦斯的做事风格，如果她有她那么一点直率就好了……

“所以小爱丽也想要结婚吗？”

“我……”

不知何时，沃里克的脸与她非常得靠近，是近得能清楚看见他眼睫毛的距离。她眨眨眼，明白沃里克又想戏弄她──本想抬起脚攻击沃里克的，却在集聚力量的当下，被人往后扯了好几步。

“呀啊──！？”

腰被一只粗壮的手臂箍住，身后传来**那个人**急促的呼吸声。

“尼……？”

“喂，我和她说话也不行吗？”沃里克不满地瞪着她身后的男人。

男人似是哼了一声，立刻用空着的右手在她眼前比着她不懂的手语，最后还竖起中指，沃里克看了不免更加愤怒，也回给他们一大堆乱七八糟的手势。

总而言之……就是**又来了**。

爱丽克斯不禁叹了口气。或许是对“这种场面”见怪不怪的关系，她熟练地往后踩了尼古拉斯一脚，在挣脱后，又冲上去踩了沃里克一脚，才心满意足地下楼。

“爱丽！”

“你们再吵我就不准备午餐了！”她一说完，两个人都乖乖地坐在沙发椅上。此刻她觉得，自己简直就是他们俩人的保姆……

＊＊＊

隔天下午，爱丽克斯颤畏畏地来到了Nubere。

踏进店里前她还紧张了一番，毕竟从没想过自己会进来这样的地方──

眼底尽是亮晃晃的婚纱礼服，白色大理石地板映射着水晶灯的光晕。在梦幻的氛围下，玫瑰彩结宛如真正的植株，散布于梁柱和落地镜上；优美的音乐流泻，她有种置身于童话中皇宫的错觉。

“真漂亮啊。”她不由得自言自语。

“您好，需要我为您做介绍吗？”

女店员这时微笑地上前迎接，她不免感到很不好意思。

“抱歉……我……我是来找一位小姐……”

“喔？是拉沃小姐的朋友吗？那么我现在就带您去更衣间。”

“谢、谢……”

婚纱店比爱丽克斯所想的还要宽敞，她默默地跟在女店员的身后，四周闪烁的光芒令她觉得自己十分格格不入……她想，如果再稍加注意仪容就好了，真是后悔死自己这么轻便的穿著……

女店员在经过一条长廊后停了下来。面前是一个兼有更衣室及化妆室的房间，女店员一边摆手指向皮质沙发一边说道：“刚刚我们的婚礼顾问为拉沃小姐挑了几套礼服，我想现在拉沃小姐还在更衣间更换。小姐可以坐在这里等拉沃小姐出来，再跟她说哪套适合她，毕竟她现在有点拿不定主意。”

“好的，非常谢谢你。”

“如果拉沃小姐都不满意的话，可以使用桌上的服务铃，我们会再请顾问根据拉沃小姐的需求做挑选。”女店员微笑地朝爱丽克斯曲身敬礼，离开前还替她把门关上。

“呼。”

女店员走后，爱丽克斯小心翼翼地坐在皮质沙发上的一角，双手端正地放在大腿上。

并目不转睛地盯着更衣间外的白色拉帘。

“我说──是爱丽来了吧？”

从更衣间传出康丝坦斯的声音，她立刻应声，“是我没错。”

“那再等我一下，这件有点勒呀。”

“你慢慢来。”她笑道。

数分钟后，更衣室的布帘敞开了。穿着一袭白纱礼裙的康丝坦斯立刻跳向爱丽克斯问道：“你觉得这件这么样？”

“嗯……很好看。”

康丝坦斯笑嘻嘻地说：“我也挺喜欢的，但是另外一件我也很喜欢，不知道该怎么选。”

“其实应该要叫马可先生来──”

“才不要，他没什么主见，还不如让爱丽你过来帮我选。”康丝坦斯这时转过身，指着后背说：“而且你也比较知道该怎么帮我穿脱礼服嘛。”

之后康丝坦斯又试了另一套婚纱礼服，两个人站在镜子前费了不少时间思索，好半天，爱丽克斯发表了比较过后的结果，“我觉得我手上拿的这件──也就是你最先穿的这件，是最适合你的礼服。”

“嗯……”

康丝坦斯沉吟了许久，让爱丽克斯以为她在犹豫，“是我、我的喜好啦。”

“那就这么决定吧。”她喜笑颜开。

“欸？”

“毕竟是爱丽你的喜好啊。”

“但跟你结婚的不是我。”

康丝坦斯不由得哈哈大笑，“不过你要当我的伴娘唷。既然你都替我挑了婚纱，我也替你挑一件伴娘礼服吧？而且你不用付钱──”

“那怎么可以！”爱丽克斯立刻摇头拒绝。

“我说可以就可以啦。”

“礼服很贵的。”

“所以啊，我这不就是在跟你预定之后你的婚礼的伴娘名额嘛？那时候再帮我付钱喔。”

康丝坦斯说完，便按下服务铃让婚礼顾问过来为爱丽克斯挑选最适合的伴娘礼服。

＊＊＊

看着更衣室的衣杆上挂着不下十套的礼服，爱丽克斯不禁叹了口气。

她胡乱地拿着一套礼服换上──礼服的款式是平口及地长裙，腰间装饰着缎带蝴蝶结，总体来说，是一件简单大方的款式。

不过上身有点紧，她不自在地拉着胸前的布料想调整最舒服的状态。

“爱丽好了吗？”

听到康丝坦斯在喊她，她连忙把布帘揭开。

“呃啊！？”疑似惊呼。

爱丽克斯还没开口问礼服适不适合，就先被康丝坦斯目瞪口呆的表情吓到，“怎、怎么了吗？”

“你不可以穿这套。”

“是、是吗。”她尴尬一笑。

康丝坦斯立时露出相当严肃的表情，指着她的胸前说：“比起暴露系，我觉得你更适合禁欲系。”

“呃……那是？”

“你记得顾问小姐给你挑的那件白色蕾丝长袖礼服吗？去换那件试看看吧。”

“好。”

在爱丽克斯专注地脱下礼服时，康丝坦斯又突然隔着布帘问道：“你最近跟那家伙怎么样了？”

“嗯？”

“我是说──没有进展吗？那时候你离开，他还跑来我这里，以为是我把你藏起来──他的表情真该让你看看啊。”

“……我不知道。”

“什么？”

“我不知道啊。”她重重地呼了口气，礼服滑落到脚下，“我真的搞不懂他对我说‘需要我’是什么意思。”

“你想想他那个人怎么可能直接用‘喜欢’跟‘爱’这两个词──我想他的意思就是喜欢你，非你不可吧。”

她这时弯腰把礼服捡起来挂在杆子上，又拿了刚刚康丝坦斯指定的长袖礼服下来，“我们又不是他，根本猜不透。所以后来我就想……船到桥头自然直。”

“按照这种理论，你们俩一辈子都不会有进展啊。”

“在弟弟的下落还没确定前，我……”

“算了，你们俩都就是笨蛋吧。不如你直接告白？”

“我早就说了。”爱丽克斯叹了更长一口气。

“欸欸欸欸？！”

她苦笑，“所以我才说我不知道啊。”

康丝坦斯不由得低声叹气起来，毕竟这种事并不是随便一个人说了算──想当初她和马可也是花了不少时间才走到一起，更何况爱丽克斯他们呢？恋爱这种事本来就是由各种不理性和不合理组成，如果其中一个人放不下他内心的某种执着，那么就算世界末日，也不会有一秒是在一起的。

所以“这件事”是她无法插手帮忙的。如果今天爱丽克斯喜欢的是沃里克不知道会不会容易点……？

这时爱丽克斯已经穿好礼服从更衣间走出来。

“总觉得穿起来不太像我了……”她垂首，扭扭捏捏地说。

康丝坦斯倒是被眼前的人儿惊艳得目瞪口呆，她随即就把包中的拍立得（即影即有相机）拿出来朝爱丽克斯按下快门。喀一声，爱丽克斯不禁吓得怔在那。

相机本体发出了唰唰唰的机械声，接着跑出一张小巧的相片。

“那是……？”

康丝坦斯便朝她咧嘴一笑，“这是加尔送给我跟马可的其中一份新婚礼物，我看大家都不怎么爱照相，所以就随身带着了。”

“我记得那种相机的底片不是很贵吗？”她皱起眉。

康丝坦斯点头，把相片抽出来甩了甩，似乎想加快显影的速度，“但再怎么贵也不会比回忆珍贵哪，人总有一天会忘记当时发生的一切，但是相片可以‘记得’喔。”

“我……可以看看吗？”她好奇地走上前。

“送给你喔。”康丝坦斯笑嘻嘻地把相片递到她面前。

“欸！？”

“送给你。”她莞尔一笑。“拍立得有趣的地方是──你可以看着照片渐渐清楚的变化。”

“但──”

“我说给你就给你啦，我留着爱丽的照片很奇怪啊，还是你要我把你的照片交给某人呢？嘿嘿？”

“我知道了。”她看着康丝坦斯狡黠的目光立刻就把相片握在手心里。

＊＊＊

后来康丝坦斯便决定租用那套长袖蕾丝礼服，爱丽克斯回到便利屋时还有点恍惚，毕竟觉得那样闪闪发光的美丽地方实在跟自己格格不入……

“我回来──”什么啊，不在吗？

他们似乎又出去工作了，二楼一个人影也没有，她忍不住疲惫地打了一个哈欠，便慢吞吞地走进房间想睡一小会。

或许是太累的关系，她把从康丝坦斯那里得到的相片放在床头柜上后，就呼噜噜地进入了梦乡。

＊＊＊

房间四溢着食物的香气。

大概是借着门缝传来的吧，爱丽克斯因为这股气味而睁开双眼，肚子也因为香味咕噜咕噜地叫嚣着，她想是沃里克他们回来了，便摸索着床头柜上的相片准备下床。

“……奇怪？！”

她只手在柜上又滑了一遍，但就是没有类似纸张的物事放在柜子上方。

“怎么回事？”伴随着疑问，她随即开灯在床头柜上仔仔细细地检查，可柜上却完全没有相片的踪影……

该怎么办！相片不见了！难道是掉进柜子的缝隙里？还是──？

“小爱丽！”

这时房门被人打开了，沃里克手里正抓着一只烤鸡腿，另手轻叩着门，含糊不清地对她说：“小爱丽起床啰，赶紧来吃乔爱尔婆婆做的烤鸡吧！”

“……”惊慌失措的她一下子就愣住，这下是不能光明正大找那张相片了。

“嗯？怎么了？脸色这么差？”

沃里克走上前想伸手探她的额温，但她却用力摇头并将身体往后挪动。

“喂！”沃里克被这样对待倒有些不高兴了。“我又不会对你做奇怪的事，上次只是开玩笑而已……你该不会到现在还放在心上吧？”

她又摇了一次头，满脸困窘，“不是的，你误会了，我真的没事啦。”

“但你的脸色很差啊。”他蹙眉。

“我只是肚子饿，哈哈……”她尴尬地看着沃里克干笑，心想找相片这种事绝对不能让他知道，不，是不能让“他们”知道，无论如何，等等一定要偷溜进来再找一遍──

“那么赶快出来吃吧，不然都要凉了。”

“嗯……”她不死心地又拿眼巡视了番，在什么都没发现的状态下，才慢吞吞地离开房间。


	19. 相片(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

除了一整只烤鸡外，还有一大篮的香蒜面包。

爱丽克斯却没有什么食欲，整个心思都放在被她遗落的相片上，在吃着面包的时候，她的眼睛甚至要黏在地板上。

餐桌间就这么回荡着铿铿锵锵的刀叉撞击声。

“说起来──小爱丽不怎么午睡的人，今天怎么就睡了那么长一段时间？是康妮让你做了什么事才这么累的吗？”

“……”

“喂！爱丽克斯！”沃里克不禁忿忿地伸手在她的眉心戳了一下，“不要无视我啊。”

“唔啊？”她终于反应过来，“……我没事。”

她话音一落，却得到沃里克更加怀疑的眼神，但她实在不想告诉他们“相片”的事。她并不怕被他们看到她穿礼服的样子，毕竟在康妮的结婚典礼上她也会穿……她只是因为康妮把她的表情拍得很**奇怪**，是她自己本人都觉得势必要把相片埋进土里尘封一万年的那种奇怪……所以无论如何，她必是得早一步找到那张相片才行。

“小爱丽，你根本答非所问嘛！”

沃里克接着指向始终埋头啃面包吃的尼古拉斯，“还有你也一样──你，还有她──你们俩个今天真的很奇怪，趁我不在的时候又偷偷做了**什么**吗？”

“啊！？”她不由得瞪大双眼，似乎明白了一些事，“你们今天不是有委托所以一起出去吗？”

沃里克挑起眉，一时无法理解她的问题，“今天只有我一个人工作啊。”

“所以……”爱丽克斯不由得震惊地看着只吃面包不吃肉的尼古拉斯，心想该不会那张相片被他看到了……如果真的是这样的话……

不……应该不是。但是他不吃肉又是怎么回事？

“所以小爱丽和尼克，你们俩个到底做了什么事不让我知道？”沃里克这时重拍一下桌面，抗议自己被他们排除在外。

只是被他这样误会实在有些莫名其妙，爱丽克斯连忙解释：“我一回来就去房间午睡了，我也不知道尼古拉斯在……”

“他今天一整天都待在一楼。”

“是这样啊……”

沃里克看着身旁把大蒜面包塞满整嘴的搭档，不禁敲了他的头顶一下。“还有你也是，大量运动后不是该摄取蛋白质吗？吃那么多大蒜面包──你不喜欢大蒜面包的吧？”

他想，总不可能还在斋戒吧。他记得这位肌肉脑的自制能力挺好的啊。

“……”

尼古拉斯这时缓缓地抬眼，在与沃里克对上视线后，他立刻把烤鸡上另边的鸡腿扒下用力一咬，似乎在告诉沃里克他只是还没开始吃而已。

而爱丽克斯则因为沃里克那句“他今天一整天都待在一楼”而放下心中大石，看来尼古拉斯并没有看见相片，那么她得尽快找到并且藏起来才行。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯最近又回去Bastard驻唱了。

其实这是有原因的──康丝坦斯原本是想请一位驻唱歌手在婚礼派对上助兴，但爱丽克斯觉得不用把钱花在歌手上面，便自告奋勇要帮康丝坦斯这个忙。

所以为了在面对那么多人的时候不会紧张，又因为之前“任性”好一阵子没去Bastard驻唱而让唱功生疏，爱丽克斯便趁着康丝坦斯婚礼前的一周开始密集练习。

不过这几天某个人的行为**特别奇怪**，好像是从吃烤鸡的那天之后开始的……？

会不会是吃太多大蒜面包的关系？

“我出门去Bastard了！”虽然知道便利屋里只剩尼古拉斯，她说话他也听不到，但因为已经和沃里克约定好“出去跟回来”都要出声，所以她仍旧照做──即使便利屋都没人也是如此。

整好起皱的裙襬，她低头又巡了一遍地板。在一无所获的情况下，她不禁叹了一口气，说起来……已经放弃去找那张相片了。

这几日她几乎每个角落都翻了一遍，但就是没有相片的影子，唯一没有找的就是柜子的缝隙，可因为沃里克最近都睡在房间里，她根本没有机会去推开柜子找相片，又怕真的找到的话会被沃里克看到，所以她就放弃这么做了。

唉，相片到底在哪里呢？

陷入思绪的她握着门把，正准备推开门的时候，手腕竟瞬地被人抓住。

“……”

她有些吃惊地回头，和尼古拉斯的脸靠得很近──

尼古拉斯先是皱起眉，接着把脸别到一边，最后才缓缓地松开握在她手腕的手。

“怎么了……？”

他仍旧没有看向她，一边把右手伸进外套口袋里，眉心拧得更深。

“如果没什么事的话我就出门──嗯？”

她又再度被擒住手。面前的男人这时用一种像憋了一整天尿的表情看她。

她只好耐住性子张大嘴用口型再问了次，“怎么了？”

“……”沉默几秒的尼古拉斯却只嘁了一声，反而让爱丽克斯更加地莫名其妙。

她不懂……尼古拉斯到底在想什么！？为什么最近老是这样……

“我快要迟到了，尼古拉斯！”

“……”

见尼古拉斯不理她，她便用力甩手，没想到一下子就挣脱他的牵制。

“你有什么想说的等我回来再说吧，每天都这样真的很奇怪啊。”

爱丽克斯抽着眉角抱怨，一边把便利屋的门拉开。

“等……”

“我才不等！我要去Bastard了。”

“爱……”他只好又当一次变态跟了上去。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯的歌唱练习是由下午开始的，一直延续到晚上Bastard开业。

日复一日她不断训练着自己的胆量，从紧张到找回消失的自信，她想，自己应该是不会再畏惧台下人的目光，但──

“唉唷，布朗先生，你不用客气啦，进来吧进来吧。”夹带着急促的脚步声，加拉哈德利用他高大壮硕的躯体优势，把一名稍嫌矮小的男性半推半拉地拽进Bastard里，在和那名男性对上眼的霎那，爱丽克斯的声音顿时扼住了。

“……咳！”她呛了一声。

加拉哈德这时朝她招手，一边利索地把尼古拉斯按在正中间的沙发椅上。“贝尼迪特小姐，请不用管我们继续唱吧。”

“唔……”

“快点开始吧。”加拉哈德笑嘻嘻地鼓掌，见身旁的男人没有反应，还刻意抓起他的手臂举高欢呼。

爱丽克斯面对投射过来的两双目光简直要疯了……一个是指导她歌唱技巧，身兼伴奏、宛如老师的加拉哈德先生；一个是告白没有答复、暧昧不明最近又变得很奇怪的尼古拉斯……这要她怎么鼓起勇气开口唱啊。

“贝尼迪特小姐，就像平常那样就好了！”加拉哈德满心期待地看着她。

“我──”她不由得深吸口气，“我真的很紧张，所以……”

“不然你先背对我们唱呢？我大概知道你紧张的原因了，是因为我和布朗先生都是熟人吧？你就先唱几分钟，习惯之后就可以转过来对着我们唱了。”

“好的。”她点点头，接着转身用双手拍了自己的脸颊一下缓解紧张感。双手握着麦克风，她轻轻唱道：“Some say love, it is a river. That drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor. That leaves your soul to bleed……Some say love, it is a hunger. An endless, aching need. I say love, it is a flower. And you, its only seed……”

在唱到歌曲中后段的时候，她挪动脚步，慢慢转身，“When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long, and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong……Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose.”

垂首向下一望，她发现台下的观众仅剩尼古拉斯一人。

加拉哈德先生呢？怎么办……更紧张了！

他的黑色眼珠这时聚焦在她身上，她不禁僵直身体，尴尬地扯开喉咙继续唱出下一首歌，“Why do birds suddenly appear? Everytime you are near…… Just like me. They long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky? Everytime you walk by……Just like me.”

爱丽克斯感觉到自己从头到脚都在发抖，但为了克服面前男人带给她的这份紧张感，她不服输地握紧麦克风努力把歌唱完。

后来她是怎么结束这一天的驻唱工作她都觉得不可思议。

姑且算是免疫了那男人的目光了……吧……？

不过她还是不懂尼古拉斯跟上来的原因，今天一整天也没有和他说上半句话的机会。

回去便利屋的途中，她本想问他理由，但因为彼此的气氛太过诡异，她直到抵达便利屋的门前都没有勇气开口。她无奈地呼了口气准备上楼，手腕却突然被人攒住。

“怎么了？”她转身看着他。

尼古拉斯露出欲言又止的表情。他把手抬到胸前似乎想比划什么，但凝滞几秒后竟落了下来。

“……”她的脸冒出三条黑线。

“……”他露出了比憋尿还恐怖的便秘表情。

最后，尼古拉斯还是松手了。

“笨蛋。”她不由得睨了他一眼上楼。

但后来却发生更可怕的事……

当爱丽克斯洗完澡从浴室走出来时，尼古拉斯竟站在门前堵她，经过一番她尖叫他沉默后爱丽克斯愤怒地上楼收拾衣服，结果那个男人又默默地跟了上来。

她便忍无可忍地抓了件“东西”丢在他脸上。

因为昏暗的关系，她没有察觉到自己丢了“什么”，直到尼古拉斯把东西从他的头顶取下来，她才明白自己刚才到底做了多蠢的事。

男人此时抓着她的内衣，僵硬地把脸撇到一边。“你……”

“等……等等等等等等等等等等等──！”她胀红着脸伸手拉住内衣的另一侧肩带。“我我我……拜托……还给我……”

“你……你的──”他忽然把右手伸进裤口袋。

只是这个举动在爱丽克斯的眼里却变成变态掏鸟的画面，她不免大叫一声，吓地把怀中的衣服全部砸在他身上，就这样头也不回地逃开了。

“……”

他做错什么了吗？

＊＊＊

沃里克觉得这几日他的搭档和爱丽克斯都相当的反常……怎么说呢……似乎背着他在玩老鹰捉小鸡的游戏？

比如前天他在窗边悠哉地抽烟时，爱丽克斯不小心把办公桌上的马克杯弄翻了。当他察觉到要过去“英雄救美”的时候，他的搭档竟已咻地飞到她面前收拾，然而她却对着他的搭档大声尖叫着“变态”──嗯……他应该没听错吧！？

又比如是早些时候他坐在餐桌前等待爱丽克斯做好午餐，但他的搭档却等不及起身，径自走到她身后想接手她手中的大盘子，结果她一转身和搭档面面相觑后，竟吓地惨叫一声“色狼”，手中那盘食物也这么奉献给了地板……

没了爱丽牌的美味午餐，他们只能叫外卖果腹。老实说他有点沮丧。

喔，不过令他开心的是──爱丽克斯竟然主动坐在他旁边。虽然莫名招来他搭档的瞪视就是了。

不过呢，这些都比不及现在所发生的事……他是不是该去阻止他们的“游戏”了？

电视节目的声音被爱丽克斯的惨叫声掩盖。“你这个超级变态大色狼！”

沃里克不禁从沙发上站了起来，此时爱丽克斯似乎得到了瞬间移动的技能，一霎那就移动到了大门处。

“……”这是被雷劈了才得到的神力吗？

沃里克怔愣地揉着没瞎的那只眼，从眼角余光中发现他搭档的身上似乎垄罩着黑气。

果然是做了什么差劲的事吗？像是……猥亵？

“喂，我说，怎么了吗？”他好奇地看看远方的爱丽克斯，又瞧瞧身旁的尼古拉斯。

只是他们沉默了数秒后，沃里克只听到他搭档发出的嘁声。

“所以到底怎么了？”他有些不耐烦。

爱丽克斯却红着脸低声说：“什么事都没有……”

沃里克不免更怀疑他到底错过了什么……皱起眉，他改质问身旁的肌肉脑，“那么你说──”

尼古拉斯立时耸耸肩，意即**我怎么知道**。

这下好啦，谁都不想说！？虽然知道他们早就有奸情，但他还是莫名感到非常不爽。

“你们谁都不想说的话，那么就继续吵架吧。我也不想当和事佬，肚子搞大了记得找泰奥，我等等要去工作了。”

“等等！沃里克！不要留我……”

他笑呵呵地看着她。“小爱丽如果玩腻那家伙的话，我可以安慰你喔。”

“……你这个变！态！”爱丽克斯的脸顿时垮下，在赠送给沃里克一记华丽的高跟鞋重击裆部后，便潇洒地离开便利屋。

＊＊＊

今天是康丝坦斯的结婚典礼，爱丽克斯一大早便去Bastard做准备了。

沃里克和尼古拉斯则因为康丝坦斯嫌弃他们派不上用场，只能在暗巷里喂食小黑猫打发时间，等待下午的派对开始。

“喵！”小黑猫正蹭着尼古拉斯的靴子撒娇。

尼古拉斯这时发现沃里克站着像个惊悚的稻草人，便用手语问他：不坐？

沃里克便指着他的裤档，回他：要爆炸了。

“……”

尼古拉斯黑着脸无言以对，姑且能想象当时被那女人重击所留下的疼痛。沃里克接着问他：你是不是做错什么事？爱丽克斯最近都不理你啊。

**我哪知道。**他这样回。

沃里克摇摇头表示不可能。他又打道：射后不理？！

“……”尼古拉斯抽眉抱着小黑猫站了起来，在把小黑猫抬到沃里克脸的高度后，他让小黑猫赐予沃里克一记猫拳。

“我靠！尼古拉斯你这混蛋！”

他撇起嘴角，立马回给沃里克一个中指，便插着外套口袋走上便利屋。“上去准备了。”他开了金口。


	20. 相片(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

在Bastard的“小姐”们为爱丽克斯的发髻上饰以鲜花装饰后，康丝坦斯也提着婚纱的裙襬进来了化妆间。

“哇唔！”

“怎……怎么了吗？”因为还被Bastard这群“小姐”们按在椅子上化妆的缘故，爱丽克斯没有办法转头，甚至连说话都有点问题──呃，毕竟她们还在上唇膏的缘故。

康丝坦斯这时发出了咯咯的笑声，“爱丽等等还是不要出场好了，我怕某些人会把持不住。”

“才不会呢！”

“不过我现在突然觉得好紧张啊──”康丝坦斯一边说一边拉开她身旁的椅子坐下。因为顶着头纱令她绑手绑脚的缘故，她便一把将头纱抓在后脑勺，再利用身体把头纱夹在椅子中间，模样看起来很是粗鲁，不过在场的女性倒是习惯了康斯坦斯这样大喇喇的行为。康丝坦斯突然有感而发地说道：“虽然我们在此之前办了好几场单身的姐妹会，但怎么说呢，还是有点不真实的感觉。”

“拉沃小姐难道是恐婚吗？”其中一位给爱丽克斯吹整发型的女性问。

“如果真的是那样的话，那我有没有机会也姓阿德里亚诺呢？呵～”

康丝坦斯却朝她们扮了一个鬼脸，接着微微一笑，“事到如今我才不会反悔喔，只是有点不可思议的感觉而已──对于自己结婚。”

“是啊，真好吶，结婚这件事。”

“我也是一直痴心妄想着哪位大人能迎我离开这里……不过，看来是没办法了。”

“我们进入艾尔盖斯托姆，进入**这个地方**的时候，不就已经失去了正常人应有的生活了吗……”

大家突然就沉默了，康丝坦斯多少理解她们的心情，而爱丽克斯更是感同身受──毕竟在这样残酷的社会下，平等的幸福是不可能的……那么，如何在如此痛苦的环境中活得快乐，则是自己的生存之道了。

“各位，康丝坦斯都能嫁出去了，你们肯定也嫁得出去的。”她轻声吐了一口毒箭。

喔不过，是好意的，虽然难为她的好友就是了。

“喂！爱丽！”

替爱丽克斯化妆的黑发小姐这时沉吟道：“也是哪，像拉沃小姐这样不会下厨的女人就能嫁出去的话，我有自信自己也能嫁出去！”

“我的女红可是无人能敌，我记得拉沃小姐不擅长这件事吧？”

“我的举止可没拉沃小姐那么粗鲁呢。”

“喂，你们！这是在调侃我吧！”

眼看康斯坦斯美丽的妆容因为羞恼而冒起了十字青筋，在场的女性不约而同地笑了起来。

“不要生气唷，毕竟新娘子是不能生气的嘛。”

大伙调笑一阵子后，爱丽克斯的装束也终于完成了。康丝坦斯迫不及待地伸出双手扶起爱丽克斯，还色瞇瞇地当起变态搓了一次她的胸前。

“……”爱丽克斯抽着眉，在众人的爆笑中簇拥着出场。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯站在康丝坦斯和乔爱尔婆婆的身后，一手牵着妮娜，另手牵着洛蕾塔，已经听到外边的音乐声。

老实说这样的组合还真是稀奇古怪──洛蕾塔和妮娜是担任花童的要角（虽然年纪是大了点），乔爱尔婆婆则以长辈的身分出席，而她担任的是康丝坦斯的伴娘……她想，如果她那时没有努力跨出**一步**的话，也不会和这些人相识了吧？

乔爱尔婆婆似乎比康丝坦斯紧张，进场前还绊了一下，她低头故作镇定地咳了咳，才又整理好情绪领着康丝坦斯向前走。

爱丽克斯不禁在她们身后捏了一把冷汗。

周围似乎伴随着音乐传来了悉悉簌簌的声响，她扭头，发现沃里克和尼古拉斯正坐在中排的位子上，这时沃里克朝她抛媚眼，她立刻闷哼一声装作没看见，却又忍不住在意起他们两人同时穿着之前她买给他们的新衬衫……果然买衣服给男人还是挺奇怪的吧？

她们已经来到了台前，台上的主婚人是──茶渡先生，虽然几天前已经知道了这件事，但还是觉得有点诡异。

茶渡先生看起来也很不自在的样子呢。

“……如果你敢让我的宝贝孙女掉下一滴眼泪的话，我一定会杀了你。”

在爱丽克斯恍神的时候，乔爱尔婆婆面不改色地对马可撂下狠话，才把康丝坦斯的手交予了马可。

真羡慕啊，康丝坦斯还有家人……

在这期间她不由得想起了她的父亲和弟弟，甚至精神脱离了这场结婚典礼，直到加拉哈德把新郎的戒指交给她，提醒她该把戒指送到康丝坦斯手上时，她才回过神。

“康丝坦斯，祝福你！”她连忙把戒指递上。

“爱丽，你知道吗？”见康丝坦斯变得神神秘秘，她不由得摇摇头。

康斯坦斯一边凑到她耳边，一边说：“就是吶……你今天实在太漂亮了！在场的男性除了马可都看着你喔，当然那家伙也是。”

“呃……”

“等等我丢出去的捧花可要好好抢到手喔！”

“唔嗯……”她一时发不出声音。

因为被康丝坦斯的一句话搅得心烦意乱，她现在浑身都有种被扫视的不适感，当然也没什么心情参与他们交换婚戒、点同心烛和掀头纱亲吻的美丽瞬间……

婚礼结束后，宾客们被引领到另一个有舞台的场地，而原本举办婚礼的地方则要布置成餐宴，所以接下来的活动就有点打发时间的意味──虽是如此，却还是让在场的女性不约而同地蓄势待发，因为等等便是一场赌上姻缘的“争夺捧花”生死斗。

此时爱丽克斯早就被挤到了最后边，又因为长礼服不好活动的关系，她完全放弃了参与这场恐怖的捧花争夺战。

只是康丝坦斯似乎打定主意就是要让她得到捧花，还使眼色让加拉哈德过去搭把手，趁爱丽克斯还没反应过来的时候，加拉哈德已经把她整个人高高举起，捧花则完美地落在她的胸前。

“吓……吓死我了。”

几乎所有人都因为她困窘的表情而哈哈大笑，甚至还听到有人鼓舞着：“哇啊──！伴娘和伴郎这是要凑成一对了吗！”

“才、才不是啊！”她羞赧地急急反驳，没想到却换来更大的笑声。

加拉哈德连忙缓颊。“我是个大叔，年轻的小姐对我才没兴趣呢，各位就别闹贝尼迪特小姐了！”

她也不敢望向别处，怕和某个人尴尬地对上眼，干脆就低着头等待大家对她转移注意力。

与此同时，不远处的沃里克则瞅了不动声色的尼古拉斯一眼，沉沉叹了一口气后，他比道：你不去救她吗？再这样下去，小爱丽说不定会真的喜欢上那样的**猛男**喔。

“……烦死了。”他嗤了一声，迈开步伐。

＊＊＊

鼓吹和笑声令爱丽克斯陷入了慌乱的胶着，她动也不动地垂首，想等待闹剧结束，周围却忽地没了声音──

“？”正疑惑着发生什么事，一只男人的手臂竟从人群中突破，且毫不迟疑并准确地握住了她的手腕。

在那一瞬间，惊呼声再次围绕她的四周。

“这到底是怎么回事！？”

“三角恋……？”

“是要准备干架了吗？”

“……”无视身旁的躁动，男人的黑眼珠直直注视着她。

她的心脏则瞬时因为男人的闯入而跳得更加乱无章法，全身的血液都在翻腾着，连她自己都不明白现在是什么情况？

尼古拉斯这时转身要将她拉出人群。

“哇哇！这下有好戏可以看啦。”

“加尔兄你不上吗？”

眼看会变成更加无法处理的状况，还可能会有奇怪的流言蜚语，她连忙出声制止住尼古拉斯。“等、等等！”

拉扯着手臂，她硬是停了下来。

尼古拉斯不禁皱起眉头，她则紧张地向众人解释：“尼古拉斯是……是要带我去换衣服，各位，你们忘了我等等要唱歌吗？”

“唉唷，原来是这样啊，我都忘了。”

“你们也别闹贝尼迪特小姐了，不让她准备的话，我们今晚可就没有歌可以听了。”加拉哈德一边说，一边把人群引开。

接着他又压低声音对爱丽克斯说：“趁现在赶快走吧。”

“谢谢你。”

人群因为加拉哈德高大的躯体阻挡而让出一条通道，爱丽克斯就这样被尼古拉斯给“救”了出来。

两人一路来到有些昏暗的走廊，那里连接着更衣间，爱丽克斯正纳闷着尼古拉斯的熟门熟路时，他已经利索地把门给打开了。

“那个……”她比出了谢谢的手势，并要他不用等她。

但尼古拉斯不知道是不是因为视线太暗看不清楚，仍然站在原地没有动作。

“算了。”她叹了口气，就这样干脆地进去更衣间，毕竟她还是明白那个男人某些地方的执抝……是她怎样也争不过的，争也是白费力气。

见爱丽克斯把门阖上后，尼古拉斯便迅速把廊上的窗户打开。

＊＊＊

数分钟后，爱丽克斯换上之前买的衬衫洋装，然后她才猛地惊觉她和尼古拉斯穿着一样颜色的衣服……虽然知道是自己当初不做多想挑的，当然也没想到尼古拉斯会想穿粉红色，可……这样种种的巧合都让她想钻入地底──毕竟她这幅样子和尼古拉斯一起出现的话，肯定又会被康丝坦斯亏一阵子的。

尤其在这种告白未果的情况下。

五味杂陈地走出更衣间时，她发现尼古拉斯正杵在打开的窗户前动也不动，她便上前拍拍他的肩膀，却没想到他的反应出乎意料的大──往后弹了一大步，露出做了什么亏心事的表情。

这个时候，从他手中似乎还落下类似纸片的东西？

她狐疑地瞟向地上，男人则以迅雷不及掩耳之速把纸片收进裤口袋里。

“那──”

正要问是什么东西时，他稀奇地开口插话了，“……不是要来不及了吗？”

“嗯？嗯……”约莫花了五秒的时间思考他古怪的行为，最后她还是放弃探究，心情复杂地跟着尼古拉斯回到宴会场地。

＊＊＊

“Just like me. They long to be close to you……”

爱丽克斯的声音很美，就像裹了层花蜜一样，那么台下的男人就是蜂了，向着舞台愈靠愈近、愈靠愈近──

即使在她初登场时因为服装过于保守而得到些许抱怨，但在最后她仍然用她的歌声征服所有人……不过所有人并不包括那个人。

餐宴上非常热闹，杯觥交错中，有的人甚至褪下鞋子跳起家乡的舞蹈来，爱丽克斯也因为这样欢乐的气氛愈唱愈起劲。

“When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon…… is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid. Oh I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me……”

“喂，你……不去吃点东西吗？”沃里克挑眉，一边指着桌上肥美多汁的牛肉块。

但尼古拉斯似乎进入无我的世界！？

“唉，别无视我啊。”沃里克只好低头把手中的啤酒喝个精光。

这时服务生又送来了新一批的酒，人群立刻就像蝗虫过境般扫个精光，要不是沃里克眼捷手快挤进人群中抢走一杯，今晚就是那箱难喝的啤酒陪伴漫漫长夜了吧。

调酒名作Gin Tonic，混合着气泡水，味道还不错，他是不是也该骗他搭档来一杯借酒浇愁？

正这么想时，尼古拉斯突然往音箱的地方移动。

“……像个笨蛋一样。”

沃里克放下酒杯，静静看着台下贪恋着蜜的、狂蜂一般的男人们。

“Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me. Oh stand by me…… Oh won't you stand stand by me. Stand by me.”

“布朗先生。”一只手忽地搭在尼古拉斯的肩膀上，他有些反应过度，拽着肩上的手腕便向下一扭。

身后人的动作倒是很快，一下子就挣脱他的牵制。

原来跟他搭话的是加拉哈德，“你不用这么紧张，我是想告诉你我让服务生倒了可乐过来，这个你总可以喝了吧？”

他从桌上拿起一杯稍显紫红的饮料端到尼古拉斯面前，咧嘴一笑。

“谢……谢。”尼古拉斯狐疑地接过。在喝了一口确认是可乐的味道之后，才安心地啜饮起来。

加拉哈德后来又回到台上作伴奏。尼古拉斯便靠着音箱，默默凝望台上专心唱歌的女人，喝下第二杯可乐。

等到女人表演完的时候，他已经饮下整整五杯的可乐，手中还揣着第六杯──

“尼古拉斯，你没事吧？”

观察面前女人的嘴型似乎是在叫他，他半瞇着眼，感到脑袋和胃都在翻腾。

“尼古拉斯？”爱丽克斯轻轻摇着他的身体，却不想这个男人竟一瞬间就把脑门嗑在她的肩头上昏厥。

“尼、尼……！？”

她紧张地不知如何是好，扯开嗓子想请求帮助，但周围却因为音乐声太大，没有人听到她声嘶力竭的求救，她只好半拖半拉尼古拉斯的身体，从音箱后面的一个小门走出会场。

呼──呼──

一阵冷风猝然袭来，似乎吵醒挂在她肩上的男人，尼古拉斯立刻将她推到一旁，摇摇晃晃地扶着阳台上的矮墙。

“你肯定是生病了。”

爱丽克斯有些生气，走上前用力扳正他的脸。

“……”尼古拉斯并没有什么反应。瞇着眼的他脸颊变得非常的烫，要不是这里灯光昏暗，想必脸也红的跟猴子屁股一样吧。

她不禁伸手探向他的额头，果然──是发烧了。

“我带你去找泰……”话还没说完、手也没放下，男人却猛地顶着她的手背往她的额头一撞。

难道是烧坏脑子了？

爱丽克斯还未多加思索，尼古拉斯就已经隔着手掌的厚度用全身的力量把她压在小门上。

她惊得心脏狂跳，手酸难耐，却不及面前散发的热气难受。

“……”她无法思考，更无法理解尼古拉斯这么反常的举止。

“你──”

“我？”

男人这时按下她的手臂，更加靠近她的脸。

因为紧张得快吐了，她本能地把脸别到一边去。

他则嘶了一声，捏起她的脸转正。

“你是生病就会换一个人格的人……唔唔？！”

干燥又炙热的唇覆了上去。

她不免颤了一下，立刻抵住他的胸膛，把搁在额头上的手迅速下移，掩住被烧灼的嘴唇。

他则擒住她的手腕向下一扳，再度吻了上去。

唇舌尽是浓厚的酒精味，在震惊之余，爱丽克斯终于明白尼古拉斯的反常──

这个笨蛋喝醉了！？

她不死心地继续闪躲，一边举起另只手摀上那个人的嘴唇。

但尼古拉斯却不费一丝力气就把她的手给摁住，他靠近她，近到彼此的额头相贴、鼻頞厮磨。

“尼古拉斯……”乘着最后一丝理智，她模模糊糊地说道：“你喝醉了。”

但他只是顿了一下，又重重地吻上去。

缠绵的相合令她失重，他抱着她的身体顺着墙沿慢慢滑落。

如同侵略般，等待她陷入情欲的泥淖……

＊＊＊

加拉哈德一边痛饮可乐，一边对着刚才用拍立得悄悄拍下的照片咧嘴一笑。

这时沃里克正好走来，挂着一副困扰的表情，似乎在找什么东西……？

“加尔兄，你有看见我的好搭档吗？”

“……奇怪？”

“嗯？”沃里克眨眨眼，不懂加拉哈德用问题回答问题的理由。

加拉哈德不禁蹙着眉头，又拿起一杯“可乐”抿了一口。 “Calimochio……”那些蠢材下属！

“红酒加可乐？”沃里克本能地补上一句背后含意。

加拉哈德点点头，“大概是服务生把可乐和Calimochio搞混了──而你的搭档也错饮了**这个**五杯以上……”

喔，所以是躲起来干不正经的事了？

沃里克立刻笑嘻嘻地挑起一边的眉，“那我不管他啦！”

“啊？”

“那家伙酒量特别差，一喝醉就睡死，不会有谁那么倒霉就遇上吧……就算遇上了，他也不会发酒疯……嗯，**应该**吧？”沃里克边说边眨眨眼。

“我怎么觉得你说话的表情好不真诚。”

“这怎么可能呢？”沃里克说完，又补上一个最灿烂的笑容。

＊＊＊

不知过了多久，爱丽克斯感到自己的嘴唇又麻又肿，在快要濒临极限的时候，面前的男人却倏地被抽空了吮吻的气力，缓缓落倒在她的胸前。

爱丽克斯不免咬牙瞪着整颗脑袋压在她胸上的男人，“尼古拉斯……！”她恨恨地用手刀敲了他的脑门一下。

只是男人仍旧没有任何反应，她不得忿怒地捧起他的脸，才察觉尼古拉斯已经醉得不省人事！？

“……你这个混蛋。”她抹了一把红肿的唇。

男人的躯体很沉，她勉强将他往旁边一推，立时发现从男人身上落下的纸片──

她瞠着眼双手揣着纸片……那无疑是她遗失的相片。

这时的爱丽克斯已经升起无限个疑问，疑问着尼古拉斯为什么会有康妮为她拍摄的照片。

然后，她吹着冷风想了数万个答案，却愈来愈让自己难为情……最后她还是装作不知道般把照片塞回去尼古拉斯的裤兜里。

“我真的搞不懂你。”她垂首凝望着毫无防备熟睡的他。

月光下，她轻轻吻上他晕红的脸颊，就像克姆林的“吻”一样。

＊＊＊

一个穿着连帽外套的男人忽地停伫在Bastard前。

“喂，你！”他身后的路人这时上前与他搭话，“这家店今天可不营业啊。”

但男人却置若无闻，只是低低念叨着，“……姐姐。”


	21. 表白(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

**──“真正的爱情是不能用言语表达的，行为才是忠心的最好说明。”莎士比亚如是说道。**

清晨还下了阵滂沱大雨，只是当爱丽克斯急忙将换洗衣服收进屋里时，天空却又马上放晴……她有些无奈地拨着微湿的头发，呼了口气……幸好衣服差不多都干了。

因为沃里克交代她要买些水果回来，正好现在也没下雨，她便取了一个大袋子，披上厚外套准备出门。

“嗯……有点奇怪。”

她杵在门口又稍微想了几秒自己还忘了什么──

随后她扭头，往坐在沙发上抱着黑猫打盹的男人一望。

**还是跟尼古拉斯说一声吧。**她这样想着，不然到时候他们又会通报茶渡先生说自己失踪了吧？毕竟经过“那件事”之后，他们都不太喜欢她到外面活动。

只是要叫醒睡着的尼古拉斯仍然令她感到恐惧，因为他的防备心太重了……她还没有忘记当时他那把刀抵在下颔的冰冷。

所以这次她学聪明了，她把他的刀抓起来放在身后，然后摇了摇他的身体，“尼古拉斯。”她轻轻说着。

见男人没醒，她又施加更大的力度。“尼古拉斯。”

这时他终于瞠开眼皮，半瞇着眼，他的眉心不知为何皱了起来。

接着她把他的刀放下，“我要出门一趟，给沃里克买点水果吃。”

只是尼古拉斯却露出疑惑的眼神，她以为是他看不清她的唇语，便再靠近了些。

“我要去趟市集，你有什么想吃的吗？”她字正腔圆地说着，眉眼的弧度就像在笑一样。

“……”

面前的男人却迟疑了许久，她想不如就打手语好了，正举起手时，他竟擒住她的手吻上她。

惊愕了数秒，她才恢复力气把脸别开。

“你……又喝醉了吗？”

尼古拉斯摇摇头，捧住她的脸又吻了她。

“……”

这次爱丽克斯不知该怎么反应了，她轻轻抵着他的肩头，直到他结束这个漫长的吻。

“我……我……我要出门。”她颤抖着唇，用双手把他的脸遮住，在丢下话后就慌乱地溜出便利屋。

＊＊＊

说起来，尼古拉斯的反常是从康妮结婚典礼的那晚开始的。

有一次爱丽克斯在晒被单的时候他就不由分说地从后头拥住她；当她抱着黑猫高兴着牠终于亲近她的时候，他却靠上来亲吻；甚至在她切菜时按住她的手，脸就侧过来吻她……

她曾因为他如变态又霸道的行为而难以入睡，也打过电话问康妮到底是怎么回事，但康妮却只是笑嘻嘻地回她──

“他是喜欢你吧。不然谁会亲不喜欢的女人啊，我觉得你应该要高兴点，他终于开窍了吶！”

但爱丽克斯却为此更加苦恼，因为她觉得“喜欢”这件事更应该用语言来表达才能清楚，如果尼古拉斯不想说话，那么他可以用手语……不然这样她会以为他是不是还没有到达喜欢的地步，只是对她稍微有点好感罢了？

她也知道这样想太过妄自菲薄，但却没办法逃离如此的悲观之中，她甚至无法提起勇气问尼古拉斯到底是怎么想──他们现在是交往吗？还是什么都不是？

“唉。”爱丽克斯不由得叹了口气，从摊贩手中接过一袋水果付钱。

如果她是个一根筋到底、没有烦恼的人就好了……这样也就不会因为一个奔四大叔的所作所为而困扰不已。

突然觉得自己**真像个笨蛋啊。**

她转身低头向前，却迎面与一个男人相撞。“啊！？”

满袋的苹果因为撞击而掉了几颗，咕咚咕咚地滚到了男人的脚边。

她一边道歉一边弯身要捡拾，头顶上方却传来了一道沙哑的嗓声──

“姐姐……？”

她不可置信地仰起头，瞪眼盯着额头上有道十字疤的男人。

他穿着单薄的连帽外套，身高和她差不多，一样的黝黑肤色……头发凌乱、胡子未理……他蓝绿色的眼珠正映着她不知所措的表情。

“姐姐！”他激动地把住她的肩头，眉下那对蓝绿色的深潭这时起了不小的波动。

面对着这个陌生男人的面孔，她却不由自主地开口：“埃……埃米……埃米利奥……？”

＊＊＊

“Ben E. King……Stand by me……”

随着咖啡厅内的音乐流泻，自称为爱丽克斯弟弟的男人扯起了一道苦涩的笑容，“……我在二号街上的妓院听过几次。”

“我……”爱丽克斯低头抿了一口黑咖啡，以平息激动不已的心绪。

因为她从来没想过能在有生之年找到弟弟──即使面前这名青年与童年印象中弟弟的模样大相径庭，但仍旧有一股直觉告诉她──他就是她的弟弟**埃米利奥**。

**So darling, darling stand by me……Oh stand by me…… Oh won't you stand stand by me. Stand by me……**

耳边正回荡着她最为熟悉的歌曲。

“你过得好吗？”

他们异口同声，彼此都勉强着扬起嘴角。尴尬的氛围中，萦绕着他们轻轻微微的呼吸声。

“你先说吧。”她有些紧张地摀着灼热的咖啡杯。

埃米利奥不禁垂下眼皮，喉结蠕动着，似在焦虑，接着他缓缓地开口说道：“房子在姐姐走后就被债主给占走……我过了几年无家可归的生活……后来遇上一个瞎了右眼的老军人，他就教我做炸弹，卖给佣兵队。那个人死后，我就四处流浪，想着要找到你……”

“爸爸他……”爱丽克斯忍不住插嘴。

“死了。我让他陪着妈妈。”

“……”

她立时低头猛咽了一口苦涩的咖啡，试图把眼泪埋没，只是那样的苦味却侵蚀着胸口引起庞然的疼痛。

她暗暗掐着大腿，想着当时真不该相信巴里而抛下他们一走了之，就算再怎么畏惧爸爸，她也不能……

“姐姐你呢？为什么会生活在**住着怪物**的地方？”

他看着她，眼底充满着不解。

她则深吸一口气，思绪被硬生生地拉扯。

“黄昏种并不是怪物──”她本能地拧眉想出言捍卫。“他们和我们一样会受伤，如果你好好了解他们的话，你就不会认为他们是怪物……虽然巴里骗了我，但我也因此认识了许多善良的……”

“姐姐！”埃米利奥不禁愤怒地重敲一下圆桌，接着他摊开左手掌以显露上头深长的疤痕。“你难道忘了吗？**那**件事。”

她摇摇头，“……我被巴里用TB控制多年，直到现在某些记忆也想不起来。”

“TB！？”埃米利奥瞠眼震惊地沉默了良久，尔后他痛苦地笑了一声，“这样算是好事吗？”

“我现在……过得很幸福。”

他不得倒抽一口气，“因为失去了记忆，所以身处在怪物堆中唱歌也很快乐？”

“埃米利奥！”她愠恼地瞪着他。

她不懂为什么他会这么厌恶黄昏种。

“我并没有想跟姐姐你吵架……”埃米利奥这时握住爱丽克斯的手，缓下紧蹙的双眉。“我希望姐姐能和我离开这里，离开这个国家和我重新生活。”

只是埃米利奥的这番话却令爱丽克斯不知所措起来──虽然在不久前她的确打定主意若与弟弟相遇便离开艾尔盖斯托姆，但现在，她已经有了在意的人们，有了她所认定的归处……如果要她这样一走了之，她真的没办法这么做。

“难道在这种地方，还有姐姐放不下的人吗？”埃米利奥不禁深深皱起了眉。

“……对不起。”明明有很多话想说，她却只能说出这句话。

她觉得自己就像站在天平上，弟弟站在那一侧，而尼古拉斯他们则在另外一侧，她是完全无法轻易地走向任何一方的，因为当她做出抉择的时候，就是某一方被她抛弃的时候。

“我给姐姐三天的时间，三天之后，我就会永远的离开艾尔盖斯托姆。”

眼看弟弟铁了心要她下决定，她不由得急了，拉住他的手腕用力摇头，“不可以！”

“为什么不可以！？”埃米利奥有些气，气他姐姐的优柔寡断。

“你一个人……你一个人到外国要怎么生活？语言不通就是很大的问题了。”

“外地工作的多着是了，船到桥头自然直。”

他刻意满不在乎地嗤了一声，但内心却和爱丽克斯一样急，因为彼此都捉摸不透对方的心思。“所以……姐姐想要我怎么办？”

“和我打一个赌吧？”

“什么！？”

爱丽克斯这时敛起眉，深深地吸了口气，“就一个礼拜的时间。这段时间我和你住在黄昏种最少的六号街上，我会让你知道住在艾尔盖斯托姆并没有你所想的那么糟，黄昏种也并非全然是坏人──”

“如果我最后还是想离开呢？”埃米利奥插话，话里带着轻蔑。

她则露出坚定的目光。“那我会和你**离开**这里。”

＊＊＊

和埃米利奥约定过后，爱丽克斯便带着他来到六号街2037号的房子──也就是前段时间她和亚历斯住过的地方。

“才过了多久而已……全都变了啊。”

她忽地停下脚步，抬头望向那棵凋枯、覆上薄雪的梧桐树。寒风正吹打着上头摇摇欲坠的梧桐子，枝上并没有鸟巢，她想，或许是雀鸟也受不住寒风而离开了吧？

“亚历……”

“姐姐？”埃米利奥发现她没有跟上来，便回头走到她面前问：“怎么了吗？”

“没、没事。”她勉强扯出一道笑容。

“你今晚不是还得回去收拾行李吗？我自己整理房子就可以了，你明天早上再过来。”

“埃米利奥……”

“嗯？”

“你不会离开的吧？”

“……”

她觉得自己的心思全部纠结在一块，相认的事也好，弟弟对黄昏种的厌恨也好……其实她多少明白弟弟的难处，但是她不想**再这样重蹈覆辙**了，她一定要把弟弟留下来。“明天见，好吗？”

“嗯，明天见。”

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯是接近傍晚的时候才回到便利屋的。

她进门的时候沃里克正好在通电话，而尼古拉斯则板着脸定定站在玄关处。就像块木头。

她发现尼古拉斯的脸色随着她进门后愈变愈差。

沃里克甚至话筒都没挂搁在桌上就冲了上来。

“怎……怎么了吗？”她尴尬一笑。

“还问怎么了？！”沃里克怒蹙着眉，紧抓着她的肩头大声质问：“你早上说去买点水果，结果人一出去就没了消息，我们两个大叔都快担心死了！你到底是去哪了？”

“我……”她转动着眼珠，思考着该怎么搪塞晚回的理由……要对他们坦白自己和弟弟相认的事吗？如果说了的话，她是不是就此失去待在这里的“借口”了？

此时此刻，她是既不想离开便利屋，又不希望弟弟离开艾尔盖斯托姆的──

真是讨厌这般妄想着**鱼与熊掌兼得**的自己啊。

“……就看到街上有几家不错的服饰店，逛着逛着就忘记时间了。”

只是面前的男人却沉长地叹了口气。

“小爱丽，你说谎的技巧实在是太差了啊，连我身后的肌肉脑都能戳破你的谎言呢。到底是发生什么事了？跟我们说好吗？不要再想着自己一个人解决了，不是还有我们在嘛！”

她偷偷瞄了沃里克身后的男人一眼，欲言又止，“如果我说……找到弟弟了呢？”

“那不是很好吗！”

沃里克惊讶地笑了笑，她也答上一道微笑。“是啊，所以我今晚得收拾行李，明天一早就离开这里。”

“欸！？”

“毕竟沃里克也说过我是不可能和你们一直住下去的吧……而且弟弟他……也不喜欢这里。他想带我离开艾尔盖斯托姆。”

“……”

她看着沃里克用没瞎的那只眼朝尼古拉斯使眼色，但尼古拉斯仍旧纹风不动。这让她的胸口没来由的阵阵闷痛。

果然到了真正离别的时候，这个男人是会轻易放手的个性呢。

“但是，我很喜欢这里……所以我和弟弟打赌了，用一周的时间让他喜欢上这里。当然如果我失败的话，就必须离开艾尔盖斯托姆，不过我成功的话，我会和弟弟住在六号街的房子，所以你们还是可以随时见到我啦。不要露出这种表情嘛……”

“嘁。”不知是谁发出的声音。

在这个当下，沃里克觉得面前的、身后的都不知道在矜持什么……他恨铁不成钢地咬着牙，语气很酸。“你用一副快哭的样子来安慰我们，不觉得很滑稽吗？”

“……”她一时无法反驳。

“你如果想和我们这两个大叔继续生活下去就说啊。难道你认为你弟弟没有你就活不下去？”

“不是这样的！”

“那么你想要怎么做？抛下弟弟？嗯？”他试图逼问她心中最重要、也最需直面的答案。

“我是不可能抛下弟弟……”

“这不就对了吗？”沃里克立刻打断她，用力点了下她的眉心，一边向身后的男人斜眼挑衅。“既然在你心中弟弟和我们相比弟弟比较重要的话，那么抛下我们去和弟弟生活也没有错吧。不是吗，搭档？”

“……”

“看来他是没意见了。今晚我也帮你收拾行李吧。”

她痛苦地点点头，有一种自己是受伤雏鸟被他们治愈后，不得不展翅飞离的错觉。


	22. 表白(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP为尼爱，若非您所推的CP请离开此页，以免被雷。

夜晚，沃里克和爱丽克斯正在房间里收拾行李。

“就这些东西了吗？”他一边替爱丽克斯将衣物整理进行李箱，一边确认道。

“嗯，就这些了。”

她点点头，蹲下来压住行李箱的外盖，好让沃里克能顺利地把行李箱的外扣扣合。

“那明天什么时候走？”

“早上八点……不过我会替你们做好早餐的。”她试图使自己的语调听来没那么的依依不舍。

可沃里克，似乎就因她那份强演出的无关紧要而皱眉，甚至停下了双手的动作？！

“……怎么了？”她怔了怔，声音有些发颤。

“稍微再出点力，不太好扣。”

“好。”她莫名地松了口气，却又觉得自己太自作多情……毕竟沃里克和尼古拉斯都是同类人……接着她撑起身体向下重压，免不了一阵苦笑，“真没想到能装满一个箱子呢。”

“那是小爱丽你都不怎么买自己的东西吧！正常情况下，女人的东西可是整理三天三夜都不会整理完的──”沃里克没好气地说道：“但你，就好像准备随时要**离开**一样。”

“我……”她的喉心顿时像被哽住般发不出声音。

“被我说中了？”

他望着她落寞的表情，不由得叹了口气说：“既然现在都整理完了，你就赶快去睡觉吧──今天我睡沙发了。”

“但是沃里克明天还有工作啊。”

他一听，立时露出不大高兴的表情，“你明天就要离开，我还让你睡沙发就太不近人情了吧。”

“这、这样啊。”

“你总是……唉……我给你关上门，好好睡吧。”

“等等，我还没刷牙──！”

沃里克耸耸肩，放开门把，她则跟着他走出卧房。

＊＊＊

放轻脚步，就像畏惧着打扰谁一般──

客厅并没有出现尼古拉斯的身影，爱丽克斯不禁咽了口口水，心知肚明**那个人**肯定是在一楼做锻炼。

在下阶梯到一楼时，她感到每一步都特别沉重。

每一步她都想起待在这里所发生的点点滴滴。

然后，她又记起来──在初来到便利屋时，那个人总是躲在一楼，每次她要下去的时候都会很紧张、很尴尬，因为她觉得一楼是他的私领域，而且他似乎也不喜欢她一直待在那里……

那么，到底是从什么时候开始，她不再在意那些枝微末节了呢？又是从什么时候开始，她发现自己在意那个人在意得不能自己？

“事到如今，又再怀念什么劲啊！”她暗暗骂着自己。

并尽可能地放轻脚步下楼。

“……”她一踏上一楼的地板，他们的目光立刻就交会了。

只是尼古拉斯这次并没有做着非人体工学的仰卧起坐，反而是古怪地坐在破旧的单人沙发椅上，似乎在发呆的样子？

“打……打扰了。”

她礼貌性地扯起嘴角，接着以最快的速度快步到流理台前开始刷牙。

她也不敢看着镜子，自顾自地低头洗漱着。

可嘴边还残有牙膏的泡沫，不看镜子的话……于是她慢慢抬起头擦嘴，眼角余光则不自觉地往镜中的沙发椅飘去。

在发现与镜中那个人的视线相对后，她紧张地再度垂首。

心底升起无数个疑问，却又害怕答案的真相。

好不容易她刷完牙，转身准备要离开，面前却突地被某个人挡住，他甚至过份地伸出手按住流理台，将她完完全全圈困其中。

“怎……怎么……？”

尼古拉斯没有回答，黑眼珠毫无顾忌地直视着她。

她则下意识地伸手摀住他的嘴，好阻隔这咫尺之距。

“不要这么随心所欲……我真的不知道你在想什么……太奇怪了……我们这样……”

“……”

他拧眉看着她一副快哭的表情，立刻收回双臂，退了一大步。

“对你而言，我们现在算什么？”

“你……想要什么？”他感到喉咙一阵撕裂的痛。

“难怪沃里克说他不知道我们是怎么交流的……我们都不懂对方在想什么啊。”

她勉强一笑，眼眶凝聚着水气，她也不晓得他们彼此僵持了多久，或许是整个夜晚吧？她只知道自己后来是摇摇晃晃地上楼，直接倒落在床上的。

＊＊＊

爱丽克斯起了个大早准备早餐。

在上楼要叫沃里克起床时（尼古拉斯还在一楼的沙发上睡），她不经意地从窗边瞄到疑似弟弟的身影，这让她心神不宁起来──为了确认弟弟是不是早就在楼下等她，她连忙按住窗沿再定睛一瞧……这下好了，真的是弟弟本人……心道不妙的她连忙冲进卧房推出行李箱，顺道摇醒沃里克后，就急冲冲地下了楼。

只是拖着行李箱下阶梯对她来说颇有难度，每一步都显得摇摇欲坠。

“真是的！”在行李箱快要倾倒前，埃米利奥赶上来稳住了。

“抱歉。”她尴尬一笑，接着手中的行李箱就立刻被弟弟扛在了肩上。“欸！？埃米利奥？你这样太勉强了！”

她想阻止，但他却哼了一声，非常不以为然。“**这个**对姐姐才太勉强吧？而且时间又还没到，我只是提早在楼下等你，你也不用那么着急啊！”

“因为不想让你误会，我会再抛弃你一次……”

“说什么傻话？你不会的不是吗？”他不可置信地笑了笑。

“我……当然不会了……”她哑着嗓点点头。喉咙很干，似乎是快要生病的前兆。此时身体正失重着，她仅能只手摁着墙随弟弟缓慢步下阶梯。

她明白──从今天开始，她就再也不属于便利屋了。

＊＊＊

因为有阵子没住在2037号的房子，他们便各自分派了工作，爱丽克斯负责去采购生活用品及食物，埃米利奥则负责清扫和整修。

在前往市集的路上，爱丽克斯已经想好了午餐的食材准备，她想给弟弟做Vetkoek──这是妈妈以前常做的小点心──将面包油炸过后切开夹上内馅，有时候是酸酸甜甜的果酱，有时则是肉泥，不论咸甜都很好吃……她还清楚记得最喜欢Vetkoek是她的爸爸，他总喜欢淋上蜂蜜。

在和摊商买了一袋面粉之后，爱丽克斯突地被一道男声叫住了。

“贝尼迪特小姐？”

她回过头，发现叫住她的人是凯因收容所的管理员。“里奥先生……？非常抱歉，有阵子没去您那了。克隆多先生还好吗？”

里奥微微一笑，“生龙活虎着呢，就是常常嚷嚷着你没有过来。不过我们都知道你有工作在忙，也不方便过来看我们这群老头子的吧？”

“唔……”她欲言又止，要说自己忙，那根本不算。

只是因为那无关紧要的感情枷锁变得退怯罢了。退怯自己如果去了凯因收容所，又要被收容所的大家调侃一番……毕竟他们都看出了她对尼古拉斯的感情。

可现在不一样了。

她已经**离开便利屋**，也是时候好好整理自己杂沓的感情了。她相信，时间久了肯定能够慢慢淡忘，只要这段期间不碰上那个人的话……

“……虽然这么说有点在逼迫贝尼迪特小姐过来，但最近捷玛的状况并不是很好，所以──”

“我会过去的，也请里奥先生告诉捷玛要好好加油。”

“那真的太好了。”里奥回复了笑意。

“还有，里奥先生……我能不能再带一个人过去看看你们呢？”

“你是说布朗先生吗？”

她摇摇头，有些尴尬。“你们都误会我和他的关系了！这次我要带的人不是他，是我的弟弟。”

“贝尼迪特小姐，不论是谁我们都随时欢迎的。”

她点点头，想着带弟弟去一趟收容所，或许能让厌恶黄昏种的他能有所理解他们吧？

＊＊＊

只是爱丽克斯一回去就发现埃米利奥闷着一张脸站在门前。大门则诡异地敞开，似乎是损坏的状态？

“怎么了吗？”

“没什么！”他一看见爱丽克斯提着大包小包，立马都接了过来。“你也让我跟你去啊，这么重你哪提的动啊？！”

但爱丽克斯却没有理会他的唠叨，反而轻抚他不知被什么刮伤的脸问：“你是不是和人起争执了？”

“没有！”他闷哼一声，顿了几秒又非常不甘地补了句，“你才是，都招惹什么人了……？反正我这辈子是不可能和黄昏种相处的，我受够了！”

“埃米利奥？！”她感到莫名其妙。

“但约定的事我还是会遵守，毕竟一周之后就得离开，我再多忍耐几天就是了。”

“为什么……”她没想到要改变弟弟的想法是这么的困难。

重击般的失落感令她心灰意冷，或许是她的表情太过难看，弟弟竟一把拉住她的手。“姐姐你就这么喜欢艾尔盖斯托姆？”

“那么你又为什么讨厌黄昏种？”

“那是因为姐姐根本忘了吧，**那件事**……我是不可能忘的，我一辈子都不会原谅黄昏种！”

“我知道不可能马上改变你对黄昏种的想法──”她一阵苦笑，“哪怕只有一分钟也好，我希望你能好好看看他们……明天能不能和我去个地方？”

她想着，或许带弟弟去趟凯因收容所，弟弟就会稍微改观了吧？

“姐姐想去哪就去哪吧。”埃米利奥耸耸肩，似乎无所谓的样子。

看来她还有得抗战了……


End file.
